Faberry esta pasando
by HeyArcia
Summary: Ryan es despedido por Fox, ellos contratan un nuevo escritor "una escritora de fanfiction" que va a darle un nuevo giro a Glee y Faberry. ¿como tomaran esto Lea y Dianna? ¿lo continuo?
1. Chapter 1

**La Nueva escritora**

* * *

><p>"necesitamos poner mas escenas Faberry"- Dijo Brad pensando en alguna forma de cambiar el story line de las chicas.<p>

"¡Esto alimentara mas los rumores Brad!" – Grito Dianna

"Son solo rumores Di"- replico Lea. Ellos estaban discutiendo acerca del las nuevas escenas Faberry que iban a aparecer en el show hacia horas, ya que no podían ponerse de acuerdo.

"¿Qué mierda es esto?"- Grito Ryan entrando a la oficina de Brad.

"¿Qué cosa?"- Pregunto Brad y Ryan tiro la carta sobre el escritorio, Lea la tomo antes que Brad y leyó en voz alta.

**Fox Company.**

**29 de marzo de 2011**

**Estimado Señor: Ryan Murphy**

Debido a que se ha advertido la disminución continuada y voluntaria de su rendimiento laboral normal y que ha continuado con el mismo comportamiento a pesar de haber sido advertido por anteriormente por lo que hemos tomado la decisión de cursarle la presente carta de despido fundamentando nuestro proceder en el Artículo 54 del Estatuto de los Trabajadores.

Los bajos rendimientos antes mencionados se han producido en los anteriores meses de Mayo y Junio en los cuales al evaluar el trabajo realizado por su persona nos percatamos que ha estado muy por debajo de la calidad normal, además de no cumplir con los plazos para la entrega de los informes respectivos en cada mes sin ningún tipo de justificación para ello.

Su persona puede pasar a las oficinas de la empresa para la entrega de la liquidación que le corresponde.

Sin otro particular, lo saludamos muy atentamente.

**Jorge Licetti**

**Gerente General**

"¿Qué esta pasando?"- Pregunto Dianna sin entender nada.

"Te dije que debías dejar de discutir, ellos quieren Faberry"- Dijo Brad refiriéndose a los fans y a los productores generales.

"¡Yo soy el productor!"- grito Ryan y Lea se acerco a calmarlo un poco.

"Ryan tu eres el productor pero Fox es la cadena y si ellos cambian de parecer no podemos hacer nada, lo siento tanto amigo"- Dijo Brad y Dianna trato de no acotar nada, ni siquiera un movimiento Ryan estaba desbastado.

"¿Ahora los fans controlan Glee?- Grito Ryan antes de salir hacia las oficinas generales nadie le iba a quitar su programa.

"Jorge ¿Qué mierda es todo esto?"- pregunto Ryan entrando a la oficina del presidente, sin anunciarse.

"Ryan ya habíamos hablado de esto cientos de veces tu decidiste creer que tenias la razón en todo y la verdad es que estamos cansados de ti, no quieres dejar que los personajes sigan adelante. Esta tan enamorado de Kurt, esto es GLEE Ryan nadie quiere ver la vida de Kurt en un colegio altamente gay, GLEE ¿Cuándo fue a ultima ves que cantaron como coro?"- Pregunto Jorge con tranquilidad.

"Glee es mío"- Dijo Ryan amenazando

"Ryan sabes que Glee es de Fox, ya tenemos nuevos productores y conseguimos un escritor nuevo, lo único que puedo ofrecerte es que dirijas algunos capítulos pero sin hacer cambios"- Dijo Jorge tratando de que el hombre no se volviera loco.

"¿Ya tienes productores? ¿Ya tienes escritores? ¿Jamás pensaste la posibilidad de devolverme mi trabajo?"- Exclamo Ryan

"Ryan, Faberry esta pasando y tu no dejas que todo fluya, Glee necesita aires de cambio y tu simplemente ya no sirves para esto, Lo siento amigo… es el final"- Explico jorge sin prestarle mucha atención a Ryan que aprecia que iba a explotar en un ataque de nervios.

"¿Quién va a remplazarme? Yo soy la mente detrás de Glee nadie puede superarme, Yo cree Faberry"- grito Ryan.

"Brad tomara el cargo principal, le daremos a Dianna la oportunidad de dirigir algunos episodios y contratamos una escritora de Fanfiction, los Faberry Fans aman a sus Fanfiction Writers así que elegí una y listo, Ryan son demasiadas explicaciones, pasa mañana por tu cheque y la secretaria te dará todos los detalles de tu despido, ya sabes…Como dije antes lo siento pero es hora de avanzar."- Dijo Jorge y entendió una llamada antes de que Ryan pudiera seguir gritando, el hombre le hizo señas para que se retirara, Ryan estaba punto de golpearlo pero esto no solucionaría nada.

"¡Esto es una mierda!"- Grito Ryan entrando al set, Naya se escondió junto con Hemo detrás de Mark que no estaba muy seguro si esconderse detrás de Cory también.

"¿Qué esta mal?"- Pregunto Chris que estaba sentado leyendo el guión de la siguiente escena.

"¿Qué esta mal? ¡En que mundo Viven ustedes idiotas!... me despidieron"- Dijo Ryan calmándose y tomando asiento, el elenco lo rodeo rápidamente y trataron de consolarlo de alguna manera pero esto era imposible de digerir.

"Todo es culpa de esas lesbianas asquerosas, las odio!"- Grito Ryan al mismo momento que Dianna y Lea ingresaban al set.

"¿Faberry?"- dijo Kevin y las chicas asintieron.

"Lo siento tanto Ryan, ojala pudiéramos cambiar esto"- Dijo Dianna abrazándolo con ternura. Todo el grupo se unió al abrazo incluso Brad.

"lamento interrumpir este triste y tierno momento pero tengo alguien que presentarles…"- Una de las asistentes de Brad llegaba con una joven de unos 21 años de edad, un aspecto bastante moderno y a su vez intelectual. La chica se veía asustada y parecía que en cualquier momento iba a gritar y tener un FAN ATTACK

"esta bien… ¿Quién eres? Soy Lea"- la actriz tendió la mano a la muchacha que solo sonrío estupidamente.

"Ella es Arcia, se estará uniendo al equipo de escritores, así que háganla sentirse como en casa"- Dijo la asistente y antes de que alguien pudiera decir una palabra la mujer había desaparecido.

La chica saludo a todos y a cada uno de los que estaban en el set, incluso a los camarógrafos, intento recordar los nombres de todos pero era imposible.

"Ryan… wow es un placer conocerte eres una gran inspiración para mi, yo aspiro a ser como tu"- Dijo Arcia estrechando la mano del hombre con fuerza.

"Si bueno que te vaya bien"- Dijo Ryan con desprecio antes de dejar a la chica parada en el medio de la sala sola con la mirada penetrante de todo el elenco en su cuello.

"Entonces… ¿Qué ideas son en las que vas a trabajar?"- pregunto Cory tratando de que la tensión desapareciera.

"ummm… bueno yo… básicamente voy a trabajar con "Faberry"- respondió la chica y todos contuvieron la respiración rogando a Cory que no preguntara mas.

"¿Y que planes tienes?"- Pregunto Amber con un poco de maldad.

"Buenoo… yo… emmm no se si debo decirlo"- Dijo la niña mirando nerviosamente a Lea y a Dianna que estaban pálidas.

"Nonono, ahora quiero saber de que se trata"- Dijo Chord y Dianna le pellizco el brazo para que se callara.

"Ellas van a besarse"- Dijo La nueva escritora y Dianna simplemente tomo el brazo de Marck con fuerza, esto no podía estar pasando.

"¿Qué? No, no ¿Qué hay de Finchel o Fuin?"- grito Lea histérica.

"Yo no quiero interpretar una lesbiana eso me marcaría de por vida, y la gente, OH dios la gente ya cree que soy gay y ahora esto… con lea… con Rachel… esto no es bueno"- decía Dianna mientras caminaba por todo le Set.

"lo siento"- Dijo Arcia mirando al suelo.

"No es tu culpa, es lo que ellos quieren"- Dijo Naya apuntando a los ejecutivos que estaban observando todo a lo lejos.

"Esto va ser interesante"- Dijo Mark con una sonrisa picara en el rostro mientras Kevin sacaba su Iphone.

** druidDUDE** #Faberry is happening and nothing hurts!. Trolling bitches!

* * *

><p><strong>DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.<strong>

* * *

><p>Hola .. nuevo fanfiction. tenia esto dando vueltas en la cabeza y no se, es un "ACHELE", tanto que jodieron lo voy a intentar. Aunque admito que no soy un Achele fan voy hacerlo para ustedes. Larga vida a FAberry.<p>

Lo se tendria que actualizar cuentos de Amor pero estaba con esto y necesitaba dejarlo salir. Prometo actualizar pronto.

¿Lo continuo?

**COMENTEN!... Lo necesito para vivir! (?).**

**Arcia.**


	2. Chapter 2

**ENAMORADA**

* * *

><p>Les estaba en su departamento con Theo gritando y pataleando sobre la nueva situación en la producción de la serie.<p>

**Dianna tenemos que hablar – L**

**Umm… OK ¿Qué? – D**

**Te veo en el café de siempre en 20 minutos – L**

**Pero tengo un compromiso con Jess –D**

**En 20 minutos DIANNA! – L**

**Bien… ¡Dios! – D**

**Love you – L**

**Si, si. – D**

Dianna llego unos minutos tarde y vio a Lea haciéndole señas desde una mesa que había apartado. _"bien no hay nadie aquí"_ pensó Dianna mientras observaba en busca de jóvenes, los adultos normalmente no las reconocían.

"Hola" – Dijo Dianna dando un rápido abrazo amistoso a Lea antes de sentarse frente a ella.

"Tenemos poco tiempo asíque vamos la grano"- Dijo lea levantando su mano para llamar al mozo.

"OK, creo que ya se de lo que quieres hablar"- Dijo Dianna que siempre estaba alerta en caso de que cualquier fan loco las estuviera observando.

"2 café con leche de soya, nada mas, gracias"- Dijo Lean antes de que el mozo pudiera hablar, le muchacho solo asintió con la cabeza y se retiro en busca de los café de la jóvenes.

"Entonces… "- Dijo Dianna esperando que lea comenzara a hablar y no callara nunca.

"necesitas un novio"- Fue todo lo que salio de la boca de Lea y Dianna casi se cae de su silla.

"¿Qué?"- Dijo Dianna casi riéndose en la cara de Lea. "yo no quiero un novio y tampoco necesito uno".

"Gracias"- Dijo Lea al mozo que les había entregado su café y luego se volvió hacia Dianna que la miraba expectante.

"Lea se que esto es un gran problema para nosotras, la gente cree que estamos saliendo y con esta nueva idea de "HACER FABERRY REALIDAD" la gente confirmara algo que no existe"- Explico Dianna que se veía bastante tranquila.

"Di, ¿Qué paso con katherine moennig?"- Pregunto Lea dramáticamente

"¿Quién?"- Dijo Dianna tomando un sobo de café.

"¿vez? Nadie sabe de ella, es una excelente actriz pero empezó su carrera con un papel de lesbiana y ahora… nadie la contrata"- Dijo Lea y Dianna solo asintió con la cabeza, como si tuviera razón.

"tenemos que esperar, vamos a ver como esto evoluciona, la reacción de los fans, no creo que dure la gente quiere Finchel no Faberry"- Dijo Dianna confiada.

"Dianna puedes por favor volver al mundo real y ver a tu alrededor, la gente tiene un puto fetiche con nosotras y esto puede arruinar nuestras carreras!"- Grito Lea y todos los que estaban alrededor giraron a verlas. Dianna le sonrío a algunas personas tratando de que no prestaran a tensión a su amiga enojada.

"OK, podes calmarte? "- Dijo Dianna tratando de pensar una solución pero no había muchas.

"Hola, lamento interrumpir su café pero solo quiero una fotografía"- Dijo una niña de unos 17 años parada frente a la mesa de las jóvenes actrices. Ambas le sonrieron rogando que no haya escuchado el último grito desesperado de Lea.

"Si claro"- Respondió Lea poniéndose de pie junto a la niña.

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"- Dijo Dianna a la chica que asintió con la cabeza, ella ni siquiera podía hablarle a Dianna estaba muy nerviosa por estar con ambas chicas.

"¿Qué prefieres Finchel, Fuinn, Puckberry… alguno otro?"- Pregunto Dianna y la joven solo sonrío un poco más.

"Faberry"- Fue lo único que salio de la boca de la niña que se ruborizo, Dianna asintió con la cabeza dándole una dulce sonrisa.

"¡Te lo dije!"- Dijo Lea una vez que la niña se alejo.

"Bueno si, tenemos un problema pero yo no quiero un novio, mi ultima relación fue bastante destructiva y no tengo ganas de estar con nadie ahora"- Explico Dianna y Lea asintió con la cabeza.

"No digo que te pongas de novia, pero muéstrate con algún actor o algo así, la prensa creerá que son pareja o algo así"- Dijo Lea y Dianna negó con la cabeza.

"Creo que debemos calmarnos y esperar a ver el trabajo de la nueva escritora, en todo caso yo también trabajo con la escritura de los guiones tal vez pueda convencerla de no hacer las cosas tan rápidas"- Dijo Dianna y Lea negó con la cabeza.

"ELLA QUIERE ESTO Y NO VAS A CAMBIARLE LA CABEZA"- Grito Lea y Dianna puso cara de enojada.

"Deja de gritar ¿Quieres?... No soy gay, no tengo nada de que preocuparme."- Dijo Dianna nerviosa.

"¡Pero nos vemos Gay!"- volvió a gritar Lea.

"¿Si gritas de nuevo voy a dejarte aquí sola"- Dijo Dianna en tono amenazante a su amiga que asintió con la cabeza mientras tomaba respiraciones profundas.

"tenemos que dejarnos de ver Gay entonces"- Dijo Dianna.

"Si, no pasemos tiempo juntas cuando las cámaras están cerca, no abrazarnos, no saludarnos, no sonreírnos, no nada, NO me mires y yo no te mirare"- Dijo Lea y Dianna asintió con la cabeza.

"Esto es horrible"- Dijo La rubia mirando su atuendo.

"¿A mi me gusta?"- Dijo Lea mirando la ropa de Dianna

"Soy gay"- Dijo Dianna y Lea casi se cae de su silla por la declaración. "No.. digo me veo gay"- Explico Dianna.

"Te lo dije."- Dijo Lea riéndose.

"Que idiota eres"- Dianna se unió a la risa de Lea.

"hey nada de reírnos"- Dijo Lea en voz alta y no pudieron evitar reír mas fuerte.

"esto va a ser divertido"- Replico Dianna.

"No lo creo"- Dijo Lea mirando su teléfono.

"¿Qué paso ahora?"- Dijo Dianna cambia la expresión de su cara por completo.

"texto de Amber"- Dijo Lea entregando su teléfono a Dianna para que lo lea ella misma.

**Faberry es primera plana chicas - Amber**

Dianna solo se puso de pie y tomo del brazo a Lea, saco algo de dinero de su cartera y lo dejo sobre la mesa, antes de sacar a Lea del Café, en cuanto llegaron a la puerta exterior Dianna soltó a Lea en cuanto vio la cantidad de paparazzi que estaban esperándolas.

"mierda"- Susurro Lea mientras caminaba hacia su auto, Dianna iba hacia el suyo cuando giro sobre sus pies y camino hacia Lea.

"Necesito ver eso"- Dijo Tirando del brazo de Lea y haciéndola caminar hacia un revistero que estaba en una esquina, ambas caminaron con cautela, tratando de no escuchar las preguntas de los camarógrafos.

"_Dianna, Lea para TMZ… ¿están saliendo?"_

"_Dianna, ¿Cuando rompiste con Alex descubrieron el amor?"_

"_Lea ¿Theo es tu barba gay?_

Las dos siguieron caminando sin decir ni una palabra, las preguntas estaban entrando en sus cabezas como alfileres y en cualquier momento iban a explotar.

"Omg"- Murmuro Lea cubriéndose la boca. Los paparazzi las estaban rodeando y ambas tenían sus ojos puestos en los tabloides.

"**GLEE ASUME EL RIESGO"**

"**NO MAS FINCHEL, AHORA ES FABERRY"**

"**DIANNA AGRON Y LEA MICHELE LESBIANAS EN GLEE"**

"No puede ser"- Dijo Dianna volviendo a caminar hacia su auto con Lea. Ambas corrieron un poco para alejarse de los paparazzi pero era imposible.

"Voy hablar con mi manager, veamos los guiones, ellos tendrán la solución"- Dijo Lea tratando de calmar a Dianna que se veía completamente pálida.

"si… ellos los solucionaran"- Dijo Dianna sonriéndole un poco a Lea antes de ingresa a su auto.

"Estoy tan arruinada"- Dijo Dianna una vez que estaba sola dentro del auto. La rubia arranco el auto y se dirigió directamente a la casa de su agente esto no podía esperar mas.

Después de unos quince minutos de manejar, Dianna estaciono el auto frente a la casa de su agente, que la miro un poco sorprendido, Dianna normalmente no hacia este tipo de cosas, pero el ya sabia acerca de los tabloides.

"Di, tienes que relajarte"- Dijo el agente antes de que Dianna pudiera decir una palabra.

"No, no, no llores"- Dijo Toby abrazándola y llevándola dentro de la casa.

"¿Como voy a manejar esto?"- Pregunto Dianna entre lágrimas.

"No funcionara por mucho tiempo, "- Dijo Toby tratando de consolar a la niña.

"eso no me preocupa…yo…"- Dijo Dianna sin poder creer lo que estaba apunto de decir.

"¿Tu?"- Pregunto Toby un poco asustado pero preparado para la declaración.

"Creo que estoy enamorada de ella"- Dijo Dianna y Toby casi se desmayo, Bueno el esperaba que Dianna fuera Gay pero enamorada de Lea, eso si que no se lo esperaba.

"¿Toby?"- Pregunto Dianna al hombre que tenia la boca abierta por el asombro.

"Si, estoy bien… solo estoy digiriendo esta noticia"- Dijo Riendo un poco.

"Entonces… ¿Qué hacemos?"- Dijo Dianna preocupada.

"OK, Dianna tu eres la única mujer que conozco que esta triste y asustada por besar a la mujer que ama"- Dijo Toby riendo y Dianna dejo escapar una sonrisa.

"NO seas idiota"- Dijo Dianna.

"OK, encontremos la manera de que no se entere, ¿feliz?"- Dijo Toby abrazando al a rubia que solo dejos escapar un suspiro.

* * *

><p><strong>DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.<strong>

* * *

><p>jaja.. OMG esto es dificil, <strong>relamente no se como agradecerles tantos comentarios<strong>. 29 en el primer capitulo, ojala sigan comentando asi. Me hicieron tan feliz :$

Explico, jaja no es que no me gusta Achele, es solo que me gusta mas faberry, creo que Lea y Dianna no son tan compatibles, es solo eso.

**Dianna esta enamorada :$**

¿Les gusta como va la historia? creo que va a ser un fic mas lento, en cuanto a la trama, pero no se. En cuanto a la secuela del EVENTO, no se todabia cuando.

Los Quiero Gleeks **(L)**

**COMENTEN!... Lo necesito para vivir! (?).**

**Arcia.**

* * *

><p>Te Invito a Leer <strong>"Cuentos de amor"<strong> un fic FAberry.

**Twitter: HeyArcia****  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**FABERRY**

* * *

><p>"Di ¿leíste el guion?"- Pregunto Mark tratando de no reír.<p>

"No, No tuve tiempo… pero… ¿Por qué esa sonrisa?"- Pregunto Dianna y Mark solo sonrió un poco más. "Oh dios… No". – Dijo Dianna antes de salir corriendo a su tráiler en busca del libreto, Chris y Naya estaban en una de los sillones sentados discutiendo una escena, cuando Dianna entro y le quito de las manos el libreto a la latina que la miro un poco sorprendida.

"¿qué carajo?"- Dijo naya mirando a Chris que solo se encogió de hombros.

"No, no, no…"- Murmuro Dianna mientras leía las líneas de Quinn.

"Si, Si, si," – Dijo Chris imitando le tono que Dianna había usado riendo un poco.

"Oh vamos Di, no es como que vas a besar a una mujer… oh espera… ¡SI VAS HACERLO!"- Dijo naya riendo a carcajadas.

"No es gracioso"- Dijo Dianna calmándose un poco, no quería que sus compañeros comenzaran a dudar de sus actitudes y menos Chris él se daría cuenta demasiado rápido.

"Si lo es pero no te preocupes no estaremos en la filmación, no nos dejaran burlarnos de ustedes, Brad quiere que sea lo más íntimo posible por las presiones y esas mierdas"- Dijo Chris un poco decepcionado por no poder el beso en vivo y en directo. Dianna solo asintió con la cabeza sacando su celular para textear a Lea.

**Va a ser un día raro - D**

**Si… pero admito que me gusta la idea es una escena tierna – L**

**Prometo no dejarte marcas – D**

**Ja-ja Muy graciosa! … Creo que Theo está celoso :/ - L**

**¿Por qué? Somos amigas… ¿No? – D**

**No sé, Dice que si me besas voy a dejarlo – L**

**Él sabe que soy la mejor – D**

**Dianna!... Tengo que comprobarlo ;) – L**

**Jajaja… Te veo en el set… Rach – D**

**Voy a estar esperándote Quinny – L**

"¿Quién es el chico?"- Pregunto Naya y Chris solo sonrió.

"¿Qué?"- Dijo Dianna alejando su vista de la pantalla del celular.

"Tienes una sonrisa estúpida en tu estúpida cara asique ¿Quién es el chico de los mensajes?"- Pregunto Naya acentuando la interrogación con la mirada.

"No sé de qué mierda estás hablando"- Dijo Dianna tomando su bolso y saliendo del tráiler.

"Está enamorada"- Dijo Chris y Naya asintió con la cabeza mirando hacia la puerta del tráiler.

"Olvide mi teléfono"- Dijo Dianna entrando al tráiler nuevamente.

"totalmente"- Dijo Naya y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Chris que se quedó en silencio hasta que Dianna terminara de cerrar la puerta. Ambos rieron a carcajadas y Dianna negó con la cabeza porque podía escucharlos desde donde estaba.

20 minutos más tarde Dianna, Lea, Brad, Arcia, algunos asistentes y el equipo de filmación estaban listos para comenzar a rodar en el auditorio.

"Ok, vamos a hacer esto lo más rápido, cómodo y agradable que nos sea posible, sé que es una escena difícil pero estoy seguro que pueden lograr el realismo, sé que ustedes pueden"- Dijo Brad dirigiéndose a ambas actrices que se veía un poco nerviosas.

Lea solo le regalo una sonrisa a Dianna que estaba extremadamente nerviosa mientras las maquilladoras terminaban de darles los últimos retoques a sus rostros.

"Ok ¿Todos listos?"- Pregunto Brad y todos dieron su señal de "O.K" con pulgares arriba. "¡ACCION!".

"¿Por qué estás tan obsesionada con tener todo lo que es mío?"- Pregunto Quinn interrumpiendo a Rachel que estaba sentada en el piano practicando una canción. La cámara siguió a la Dianna hasta su encuentro con Lea.

"¿A qué te refieres?"- respondió Rachel girando hacia Quinn. Un rápido plano largo de la espalda de Quinn y Rachel girando hacia ella.

"Primero Puck, Luego Finn… ellos no te aman"- Dijo Quinn con un poco de veneno en su voz. _"Yo te amo"-_ Pensó Dianna mientras veía a Lea ponerse de pie y caminar hacia ella. La cámara tomo la escena desde lejos y Quinn tratando de evitar el contacto con Rachel la esquivo y se paró de espaldas al piano.

"Tal vez nunca entendiste que es lo que realmente quiero"- Dijo Rachel entrando en el espacio personal de Quinn que movió su cuerpo instintivamente un poco más hacia atrás.

"Nunca vas a ser popular, no ahora… tal vez cuando seas famosa peor este es mi territorio ¡RACHEl!"- Dijo Quinn enojada y tratando de que la chica simplemente entienda su lugar en la escala social. _"Muy cerca Lea, muy cerca"-_ Pensó Dianna pero era parte de la escena, Rachel estaba invadiendo cada vez más el espacio personal de Quinn.

"tú no estás entendiendo nada"- Dijo Rachel tomando a Quinn por el cuello, La rubia no se quejó pero no supo cómo reaccionar, Rachel empujo a Quinn hacia abajo cerca de sus labios… "Creo que voy a morir"- Pensó Dianna sintiendo la respiración de lea tan cerca, Dianna solo se dejó llevar y cerró los ojos.

"¡CORTE!" – grito Brad desde su silla y ambas chicas lo miraron un poco aturdidas. "Dianna… Tu línea dila más rápido, se tomaron mucho tiempo."- Dijo Brad mirando a la actriz que parecía no reaccionar.

"¿Di?"- Pregunto Lea al ver que su amiga no reaccionaba.

"¿Qué?... Digo… no… si… lo siento"- Dijo Dianna volviendo a la realidad, Brad solo negó con la cabeza y Lea le sonrió con ternura. _"Si, definitivamente voy a morir"-_ pensó Dianna al ver la sonrisa de Lea.

"Ok, vamos de nuevo desde tu última línea Lea" – Dijo Brad y Lea asintió con la cabeza respirando profundo para entrar en personaje nuevamente. "Acción"

"tú no estás entendiendo nada"- Dijo Rachel tomando a Quinn por el cuello, La rubia no se quejó pero no supo cómo reaccionar, Rachel empujo a Quinn hacia abajo cerca de sus labios_. "Concéntrate, concéntrate, oh! Aquí vine tu línea ¡Dila!"._

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"- Dijo Quinn empujando a Rachel.

"quiero mostrarte lo que quiero"- Dijo Rachel volviendo a acercarse a Quinn que no entendía bien lo que estaba pasando.

"Yo… yo no soy gay"- Dijo Quinn tratando de ocultar sus nervios al usar un tono de voz desafiante. _"Si lo soy"-_ Pensó Dianna y casi se ríe de su auto chiste pero pudo mantenerse en el personaje.

"Técnicamente deberías haber dicho "Yo no soy Lesbiana"- Dijo Rachel acorralando a Quinn contra el piano.

"Siempre supe que eras una asquerosa lesbiana pero esto…esto es demasiado Rachel"- Dijo Quinn con asco.

"Tal vez estoy enferma de ti fabray"- Dijo Rachel tomando el rostro de Quinn y llevándolo al encuentro con sus labios. "_por dios voy a besarla"- _pensó Dianna y su cerebro entro en corto circuito cunado los labios de Lea chocaron con los suyos, fue un bes rápido, casto casi sin sentimiento.

"¡Corte!"- Grito Brad y giro hacia Arcia. – "¿Así fue como te imaginaste esta escena?"- Pregunto Brad y la joven escritora negó con la cabeza. "Dinos tal vez las ayudes a recrear mejor este momento"- Dijo Brad alentando al a chica a exponer su opinión.

"Bueno… me lo imagine más apasionado, no se supuse que al tener dos personalidades tan fuerte seria como un choque de trenes o algo así"- Dijo Arcia sin querer mirar a las actrices directamente a los ojos y Brad solo asintió con la cabeza.

"Ya escucharon señoritas, mas pasión"- Dijo Brad

"hagámoslo"- Dijo Lea guiñando un ojo a Dianna que solo pensó en cosas obscenas que podía hacerle a Lea si le decía eso nuevamente.

"retomen la escena y… ¡ACCION!"- Dijo Brad acomodándose en su silla nuevamente.

"Tal vez estoy enferma de ti fabray"- Dijo Rachel tomando el rostro de Quinn y llevándolo al encuentro con sus labios. Rachel primero beso con ternura a Quinn, ambas se relajaron un poco y pusieron en movimiento sus bocas, el beso cobro ritmo rápidamente y sí que tubo pasión, Quinn se dejó llevar un poco por el momento y Rachel solo disfrutaba el momento de sentir los labios de Quinn sobre los suyos. "_Oh por dios_"- pensó Dianna que estaba en las nubes.

"Quiero estar contigo"- Dijo Rachel acariciado el rostro de Quinn que todavía tenía los ojos cerrados.

"Yo también"- Dijo Quinn y… _"¡Que dije!"-_ Pensó Dianna reprendiéndose por cometer un error tan estúpido.

"¡CORTE!"- grito Brad un poco cansado. "Dianna ¿Qué dijiste?" – Pregunto Brad sin entender porque diría algo tan diferente a lo del libreto, las chicas solían improvisar un poco pero cambiar la historia era otra cosa, Lea estaba mirando a Dianna con el ceño fruncido sin entender nada y tratando de obtener alguna respuesta.

"¿Leíste el libreto?"- Pregunto Arcia tratando de salvar la vida de su actriz favorita, ella no quería que Brad se enoje.

"No… lo siento... yo"- Dijo Dianna agradeciendo a la escritora con la mirada.

"¡Di! Gracias a dios yo me se tu parte"- Dijo Lea riendo eso era tan típico de Dianna que no le prestó atención. "Cuando termino de besarte retenemos la respiración blablá "momento romántico" tú me dices "lo siento… no puedo" y sales corriendo."- explico Lea y Dianna solo la miraba, Por supuesto que ella sabía el guion pero Dianna se había escapado de su interior y dijo lo que no tenía que decir.

"¿Lo tienes?"- Pregunto Brad y Dianna asintió con la cabeza. – "Acción"-.

La escena fue retomada desde el punto en el que la cámara hace un primer plano de los rostros de las niñas frente a frente, recuperando el aliento.

"Quiero estar contigo"- Dijo Rachel acariciado el rostro de Quinn que todavía tenía los ojos cerrados.

"Lo siento"- Dijo Quinn alejándose de Rachel abrazando su cuerpo con miedo. – "No puedo"- Dijo Quinn caminando hacia atrás y Dianna dejo escapar una lagrima.

"Pero…"- Dijo Rachel tratando de tomar a Quinn por el brazo pero era demasiado tarde la chica se había escapado de sus brazos y estaba corriendo fuera del auditorio dejando a Rachel parada frente al piano con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Y… corte. Excelente chicas, muy creíble, Di… solo léelo ¿ok?"- Dijo Brad riendo y Dianna asintió con la cabeza.

"eso fue increíble"- Dijo Lea sentándose junto a Dianna y ofreciéndole un poco de agua.

"Si… eso creo, lamento olvidar tanto mis líneas"- Dijo Dianna un poco avergonzada. "Es tu culpa por besar tan bien"- Dijo Dianna en chiste y Lea río a carcajadas.

"Dios por un segundo creí que estabas enamorada de mí o algo así"- Dijo Lea riendo con más ganas, Dianna solo se unió a la risa pero pro dentro solo quería correr.

"Si bueno lo hice para que creas eso y dejes a Theo"- Dijo Dianna seria y Lea solo reía ella sabía que Dianna siempre bromeaba así.

"tu libreto"- Dijo Arcia acercándole un libreto a Dianna que asintió con la cabeza.

"Excelente escena"- Dijo Lea adulando el trabajo de la escritora.

"Gracias, pero ustedes la hacen perfecta"- Dijo La escritora con timidez antes de retirarse y dar su espacio a las actrices.

Dianna abrió el libreto y leyó parte de las próximas escenas junto a Lea que solo reía mientras Dianna solo quería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

* * *

><p><strong>DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.<strong>

* * *

><p>OMG! 50 comentarios en 2 capitulos? jaja Les gusta tanto Achele!...<br>Es medio Feo poner mi nombre capaz que camabie el nombre de la escritora jaja

No se que Decirles hoy, Vamos a ver que se me ocurre, estaba pensando en escribir algo de interaccion entre LEa y Theo para ver que piensa Lea y esas cosas :P

Los Quiero Gleeks **(L)**

**COMENTEN!... Lo necesito para vivir! (?).**

**Arcia.**

* * *

><p>Te Invito a Leer <strong>"Cuentos de amor"<strong> un fic FAberry.

**Twitter: HeyArcia****  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**"Eres tan estupido."**

* * *

><p><em><span>Los pensamientos de Lea estan Subrrayados y en cursiva,<span> los Pensamientos de Dianna solo en cursiva._

* * *

><p>"Hola súper estrella"- Dijo Theo en cuanto escucho la puerta del apartamento.<p>

"Te extrañe"- Dijo Lea abrazando al muchacho que sonrío.

"Yo también"- Dijo Theo besando con ternura a Lea en los labios.

"Extrañe eso también"- Dijo Lea riendo en los brazos de su novio.

"La cena esta lista"- Dijo Theo y Lea asintió con la cabeza.

"En un minuto estoy contigo, amor"- Dijo Lea caminando hacia la habitación, un par de minutos mas tarde apareció en la sala con un pijama verde, Theo estaba sentado en el sofá frente a su notebook y junto a el había un par de hamburguesas veganas esperando por Lea.

"Esto se ve increíble"- Dijo Lea tomando una servilleta.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu día?"- Pregunto Theo sonriendo al ver la cara de placer de Lea al morder la hamburguesa.

"Bastante tenso…sabes… siento pena por Di, creo que realmente necesita amor"- Dijo Lea perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

"¿Si? ¿Por qué?"- Pregunto Theo como si no le importara.

"No lo se, la veo sola y ella es tan dulce, necesita cariño todo le tiempo y… no se..."- Explico Lea antes de volver a degustar su hamburguesa.

"¿Cómo besa?"- Pregunto Theo con seriedad y Lea se atraganto con la comida.

"¿Qué?"- Pregunto Lea riendo.

"Si… ¿Cómo besa? ¿Es buena?"- Pregunto Theo que ahora tenia toda su atención en las expresiones de Lea.

"Bueno… emm… ¿Estas celoso?"- Pregunto Lea riendo y Theo negó con la cabeza. -"Ella besa excelente".

"Oh… así que te gusto"- Dijo Theo un poco triste.

"¿Theo? ¿Realmente estas celoso?"- Pregunto Lea sin poder creer que su novio reaccionara así.

"Tal vez, Digo… ella es "Prefecta" y tu la adoras y ahora se besan… no se…"- Dijo Theo mirando la PC.

"¿Crees que estoy enamorada de ella?"- Pregunto Lea enojada.

"No lo se, Creo que estas confundida"- Dijo Theo clavando la mirada en los ojos de Lea.

"¿Por qué?"- Pregunto Lea sin poder creer que estaban teniendo esta discusión.

"Por como la tocas o como sonríes cuando estas con ella y como no tienes miedo a demostrar tu afecto cuando hay publico incluso cuando sabes que eso alimenta esos malditos rumores, ¡ELLOS CREEN QUE SOY GAY LEA! Y… ¿Porque nosotros no nos vemos así? ¿Porque no nos vemos enamorados?" – Dijo Theo un poco enojada pero tratando de que Lea entienda su punto.

"¿Qué estas diciendo?"- Grito Lea enojada

"¡Todo lo que te importa es Ella! Si te pregunto algo solo hablas de Ella ¿Qué hay de mi Lea? ¡YO SOY TU NOVIO!"- Grito Theo nervioso.

"Estoy decepcionada de ti"- Dijo Lea poniéndose de pie.

"¿A dónde vas?"- Pregunto Theo con miedo de saber la respuesta.

"A un lugar donde la gente no me juzgue por ser amorosa con mi mejor amiga, a un lugar donde realmente crean en mi"- Dijo Lea tomando las llaves de su auto y su bolso.

"¿vas con ella?"- Pregunto Theo frenando la salida dramática de Lea.

"¡SI VOY CON ELLA! Es mi mejor amiga ¡THEO!"- Grito Lea

"Si claro… ¡¿Cuándo te vas a dar cuenta de que esta enamorada de ti?"- Grito Theo conteniendo un poco más la salida de Lea.

"¡¿Qué? ¿Qué mierda te pasa? Yo no puedo creer… solo… déjame salir"- Dijo Lea que estaba histérica apunto de golpear a su novio por las estupidas acusaciones.

"No te vayas… no con ella"- Dijo Theo suplicando mientras tomaba el brazo de Lea.

"No me toques…"- Dijo Lea con asco. "Solo necesito… aire"- Dijo Lea poniéndose su campera y pidiendo a Theo permiso con la mirada para salir de la casa.

"Yo solo quiero que me necesites como la necesitas a ella, Como ahora"- Dijo Theo calmándose.

"¡NO PUEDO NECESITARTE AHORA PORQUE ESTOY DISCUTIENDO CONTIGO!... ¡Dios! Eres tan estupido"- Dijo Lea Saliendo de la casa y cerrando la puerta con furia. Theo se tomo la cabeza con las manos y se auto insulto varias veces pero sabia que no era la mejor idea correr tras ella.

**Te necesito – L - **_"Theo es un idiota es mi amiga por eso la necesito"_

**¿Qué pasa? – D**

**Es un idiota- L**

**¿Dónde estas? – D**

**Frente a tu departamento – L**

**¿Qué haces ahí afuera?" - D**

**Olvide mis zapatos – L**

**Bajando – D**

Dianna bajo con un tapado que cubría su pijama y le hizo señas a Lea para que estacionara el auto en la cochera del edificio.

"Aquí tienes"- Dijo Dianna entregándole unas zapatillas a Lea que solo las tomo en silencio. Ambas subieron al ascensor y guardaron silencio ya que una señora estaba subiendo con ella.

"¿Lea?"- Llamo Dianna a la actriz una vez que cerró la puerta del departamento, Lea simplemente giro y cayo sobre los brazos de su amiga llorando. _"Lo odio, la hace llorar."_

"¿Quieres contarme?"- pregunto Dianna pero Lea solo negó con la cabeza, no podía contarle que había peleado con su novio porque ella.

"Di…"- Pregunto Lea acercándose a la rubia que ahora estaba tratando de encender la maquina de café.

"¿Si?"- Pregunto Dianna sonriendo con dulzura.

"¿Tu me amas?"- Pregunto Lea. _"Oh bien hecho Lea, que sutil"._

"¿Qué?"- Pregunto Dianna nerviosa. _"¿es tan obvio? Creo que tengo que ocultar mejor esto"_

"¿Por qué nadie me ama?"- Dijo Lea llorando por el simple hecho de que estaba sensible esa noche. _"Oh genial la hiciste llorar" _

"Solo me sorprendí… Por supuesto que te amo" – Dijo Dianna tratando de que sonara a un Te amo entre amigas.

"Yo también te amo, Di… mucho"- Dijo Lea abrazando a su amiga. _"Como Theo puede pensar que ella esta enamorada de mi, bueno me sentiría alagada y… ¿Por qué su corazón late tan fuerte?"_

"¿Di?"- Pregunto Lea sin soltarla.

"Mmm"- Respondió la rubia.

"¿Estas bien?"- Pregunto Lea mientras sonreía en el abrazo.

"Excelente"- Respondió Dianna y su corazón se acelero solo un poco mas.

"Lamento irrumpir en tu casi así"- Dijo Lea mirando hacia el suelo.

"Oh sabes que no pasa nada interesante por aquí así que es bueno que vengas a cambiar mi aburrido esquema"- Dijo Dianna riendo.

"No quiero hablar de el, solo hagamos algo"- Dijo Lea

"Ok… podemos… ¿Ver una película?"- Pregunto Dianna y Lea acepto la propuesta.

"En la cama"- Dijo Lea caminando hacia la habitación de Dianna.

"Ok…"- Respondió Dianna y… _"¡OH POR DIOS! ¿En mi cama? ¿Juntas? ¿Toda la noche? Estoy hiperventilando, ¿Estoy hiperventilando? Ella va a darse cuenta… ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?... ¡¿Qué estoy diciendo? Voy a disfrutar esto"._

"¿Qué hizo?"- Pregunto Dianna mientras colocaba el DVD, ella sabia que Lea moría de ganas de hablar del tema.

"No confía en mi"- Respondió Lea acomodándose del lado derecho de la cama.

"No entiendo"- Dijo Dianna apagando las luces y acostándose junto a Lea, Dianna aprovecho que Lea necesitaba que la consolara y acaricio con ternura el pelo de la cantante.

"El creo que estoy enamorada de otra persona"- Dijo Lea sin ningún tipo de emoción en su voz.

"¿Y es verdad?"- Pregunto Dianna nerviosa._ "¿Tal vez?..."_

"No… creo que no"- Dijo Lea abrazando la cintura de Dianna y obligándola a devolverle el abrazo por la posición. _"¿Creo que no? ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? ¿NO estoy enamorada de mi novio?"_

"NO Quiero mirar una película"- Dijo Dianna bostezando. _"Quiero besarte… WOW! ¡Auto control!"_

"Sabes, yo tampoco"- Dijo Lea, ambas estaban cansadas por el día de trabajo intenso y obviamente no iban a ver una película a estas horas. Lea se acurruco más en el pecho de Dianna para escuchar su corazón. _"¿Otra vez? Su corazón late demasiado fuerte y rápido, creo que tiene que ver a un doctor"_

"Tenemos un largo día mañana"- Murmuro Dianna _"Oh por dios ¿vamos a dormir así? ¿Abrazadas? Es tan linda… Wohaa… calmada, estoy calmada"_

"Si..."- Dijo Lea acurrucándose mas en los brazos de Dianna. _"¿Qué estoy haciendo?... Se siente bien…¿Pero porque demonios su corazón va tan rápido?... ¿Y porque estoy nerviosa?...¡Oh mi dios! Esta enamorada de mi, Theo tiene razón"_

"Di…"- Llamo Lea.- "¿Di?…¡Dianna!"

"¿Qué? Estoy despierta"- Dijo Dianna que claramente se había quedado dormida. _"Es tan tierna…" _

"¿Por qué dijiste `yo también?"- Pregunto Lea y solo espero para sentir a Dianna y Si definitivamente su corazón ahora iba más rápido.

"Porque no había leído el guión"- Mintió Dianna. _"No preguntes mas, solo no mas"_

"Sonó tan real…"- Dijo Lea. _"Y tú jamás olvidas leer un guión. Es obvio…Me ama…. Eso creo… ¡Dios es mi amiga! ¿Por qué creo las estupideces que dice Theo?"_

"Bueno me gusta estar contigo"- Dijo Dianna y sintió como el corazón de Lea estaba un poco acelerado, Dianna pensó que era el momento para dejarla dormir en paz, tal vez estaba incomoda.

"No me dejes"- Pidió Lea aferrandose con fuerza a la cintura de Dianna.

"Nunca"- Dijo Dianna comenzando a caer en el sueño.

"_Ella me ama"_

"_Te amo"_

* * *

><p><strong>DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.<strong>  
>Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura conincidendia.<strong><br>**

* * *

><p>WOW! Ustedes Son lo mas! gracias por todo el Amor (L), Ok estamos todos asi con el odio a flor de piel lo se, Finchel es una caga** y arruino los nacionales. ¿Donde estan los grandes planes de Quinn para NY? Lo unico que rescato de todo le capitulo de final de temporada es <strong>nada.<strong>.. no mentira... jaja Los moentos en lso que recuperamos a la _**"Unholy Trinity**_**"** Emmm Bueno como ya todas saben no tubimos nada en **STL - San Jose. (I BLAME YOU! BRO!GRON)** Y si realmente no saben de lo que estoy hablando Por favor no se concideren Achele Fans :P

¿Soo Que pasara con Lea? Dianna es extremadamente tierna y la amo con toda mi alma y se va a casar conmigo (?) jajaja  
>Lo que quiero decir es que para mi Dianna es "perfecta" asi que las caga*** se las va a mandar Lea.<p>

Los Quiero Gleeks **(L)**

**COMENTEN!... Lo necesito para vivir! (?).**

**Arcia.**

* * *

><p>Te Invito a Leer <strong>"Cuentos de amor"<strong> un fic FAberry.  
><em>Jueves o viernes actualizo.<em>

**Twitter: HeyArcia****  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**NO PUEDO**

* * *

><p>"¿Di?"- grito Lea al descubrir que estaba sola en la cama.<p>

"en la cocina"- Contesto la Rubia mientras preparaba algo de café.

"¡OMG! ¡Tienes que ver esto!"- grito Lea entrando al a cocina con su celular en la mano. "Mira lo que me twitearon".

"es… raro pero tierno"- Dijo Dianna riendo al ver el nombre del video. "I belive in achele".

"Ellos realmente creen que salimos"- Dijo Lea riendo.

"Bueno tiene pruebas… contundentes pruebas"- Dijo Dianna con sarcasmo.

"Si… muchísimas"- Dijo Lea respondiendo con la misma línea de sarcasmo que Dianna había usado.

"Lea tenemos que estar en una hora en el estudio ve a cambiarte"- Dijo Dianna y la morena asintió con la cabeza. _"no quiero hablar más de esta mierda de achele"_

"¿Qué debemos hacer?- Pregunto lea tomando el café que Dianna la había preparado.

"¿con que?"- Pregunto Dianna revisando su Twitter.

"Con achele"- Dijo Lea riendo al escuchar como sonaba.

"Ellos pueden creer lo que quieran Lea"- respondió Dianna que odiaba este tipo de abuso a la privacidad.

"¿asique actuamos como siempre?" Pregunto Lea. _"Como dos amigas muy cariñosas"_

"¿si porque no?"- pregunto Dianna que no entendía a donde quería llegar Lea con todo esto.

"OK, novia… voy a cambiarme"- Dijo Lea que ya había visto la ropa que Dianna le había dejado sobre la cama.

Una vez que ambas estuvieron listas salieron hacia los estudio, cada uno en su respectivo auto, no tardaron más de 20 minutos en llegar. Saludaron a algunos fans que estaban esperando por la llegada de todo el elenco y se dirigieron al a oficina de Brad para una reunión privada.

"¿Lea?"- Llamo Theo a su novia, ambas giraron y estaba el joven con un ramo de flores y su cara de cachorro mojado.

"Esta es para ti"- Dijo Theo sacando una flor y dándosela a Dianna. "lo siento" – dijo El muchacho a Dianna que no entendía nada.

"los dejo solos"- Dijo Dianna y Lea asintió aunque internamente rogaba porque se quedara con ella.

"Theo este no es el momento ni el lugar"- Dijo Lea sin sentimiento. _"no quiero verte ahora, estaba tan feliz y tu…"_

"Perdóname solo tengo miedo de perderte"- Dijo Theo acercándose un poco más.

"Theo estoy confundida ahora y no tengo ganas de esto"- Dijo Lea tratando de que sonara comprensible.

"¿Te acostaste con ella, cierto?"- Pregunto Theo dolido.

"¡¿Qué?... ¿ves? Esto es por lo que me confundo y solo quiero golpearte…. Yo… ¡Yo no soy lesbiana!"- Dijo lea tratando de mantener un tono de voz suave para que nadie escuchara.

Dianna venia caminando por el pasillo y se detuvo cuando escucho a la pareja discutir ella no quería interrumpir.

"cuando estas con ella actúas como una"- Dijo Theo enojado.

"¡Yo no la amo de esa manera! Y no me acosté con ella, y si tal vez tienes razón tiene un estúpido enamoramiento hacia mí pero ya se le va a pasar… yo no soy asquerosa lesbiana" – Dijo Lea sin pensar lo que decía.

"Pero…"- Dijo Theo feliz de escuchar esto.

"No quiero hablar más contigo tengo cosas que hacer"- Dijo Lea dejando al joven en medio del pasillo con el ramo de flores en sus manos.

"¿Y Di?"- Pregunto Lea entrando a la oficina de Brad y viendo que solo estaba el sentado en su escritorio.

"Salió a buscarte"- Dijo Brad sin entender nada.

"oh no… lo siento Brad ¿Puede ser más tarde?"- Dijo Lea saliendo del a oficina antes de que Brad pudiera contestarle.

"si claro"- respondió Brad con sarcasmo en la soledad de su oficina antes de volver a revisar los nuevos libretos.

"¿viste a Dianna?" – Pregunto Lea a Heater que estaba ingresando al complejo.

"Si y no"- Dijo Heater mirando a Lea un poco enojada.

"no es momento para juegos Hemo, ¿Dónde está?"- Pregunto Lea nerviosa.

"esta con Naya… pero no quiere verte"- Dijo Heater deteniendo a Lea.

"¿Por qué? ¿Dijo algo?"- Pregunto Lea asustada.

"no es el momento"- Dijo Heater dejando a Lea sola con sus pensamientos.

Mientras tanto Naya estaba tratando de hacer hablar a Dianna en su tráiler pero parecía imposible.

"Di puedes decirme ¿Qué carajo paso?"- Pregunto Naya nerviosa odiaba ver a su mejor amiga llorar.

"nada"- Dijo Dianna secando sus lágrimas.

"Ok primero siento que alguien aquí no está confiando en su amiga y no estoy hablando de mi"- Dijo Naya logrando que Dianna riera en el comentario. "y segundo ¿Quién fue el idiota que te hizo esto… ¿Fue un chico?"- Pregunto Naya tratando de que Dianna hablara.

"no"- respondió Dianna calmándose un poco y aceptando finalmente el vaso de agua que Naya le había ofrecido hacia unos minutos.

"¿es por una chica?"- pregunto Naya con seriedad, bueno Dianna era una chica abierta de mente por lo cual esto no le sorprendía.

"¿Di?"- Llamo Naya en busca de una respuesta pero no obtuvo nada. "lo voy a tomar como un sí"- Dijo Naya abrazando a Dianna.

"entonces… ¿Rompió tu corazón?"- Pregunto Naya a Dianna que solo se aferraba a ella para sentirse segura.

"no… soy tan tonta"- Dijo Dianna y Naya supo que esto era un avance,

"no lo eres… bueno… no se ¿Qué paso?"- Pregunto Naya secando las lágrimas de Dianna con ternura.

"Creí que podría ser correspondida"- Dijo Dianna negando con la cabeza. _"tonta, tonta, tonta"_

"bueno te diré una cosa, ella se lo pierde porque tu vales oro"- Dijo Naya

"Naya toma tu propio consejo y deja de salir con ese idiota que no te merece"- Dijo Dianna sonriéndole a su amiga

"si bueno, ¿me gusta arruinar mi vida?"- Dijo Naya riendo

"La amo…"- Dijo Dianna rompiendo el silencio, dejando salir sus sentimientos por primera vez.

"lo se di, todo va estar bien… ¿pero quién es?"- pregunto Naya y antes de que Dianna pudiera responderle Lea abrió la puerta del tráiler.

"tenemos que hablar"- dijo Lea y Naya abrió los ojos como huevos fritos.

"¿ella?"- pregunto Naya tan despacio que solo Dianna pudo escucharla, la rubia apretó con fuerza la cintura de Naya y automáticamente la latina sabia la respuesta. "ok las dejo solas, ¿Di me llamas?"- Dijo Naya antes de salir recordándole a Dianna que ella estaba siempre, que era una amiga incondicional.

"Di ¿Qué paso?"- Pregunto Lea en cuanto Naya salió del tráiler._"yo se lo que paso pero quiero que me lo digas, dime que no escuchaste nada"_

"nada… solo una estupida pelea con mi hermano, el llamo y… no tiene importancia"- Dijo Dianna tratando de recomponerse.

"estas mintiendo"- Dijo lea mirando a los ojos a su amiga.

"no, lo juro por nuestra amistad"- Dijo Dianna. _"Que está oficialmente acabada"_

"ok, perdón… creí que… no importa, ¿sabes que te amo no?"- Dijo Lea tratando de revindicar la idiotez que había gritado en el pasillo.

"Si lo sé"- Dijo Dianna poniéndose de pie para cumplir con Lea que abrió sus brazos en espera de un abrazo. _"mentirosa"_

"estoy siempre para ti"- Dijo Lea abrazando con fuerza a Dianna que luchaba por no llorar. _"pero no sé si puedo amarte de esa manera"_

"¿Na-na?… ¿Qué haces aquí?"- pregunto Heater al ver a Naya caminar hacia ella.

"Si no me quieres cerca me voy"- Dijo Naya en broma.

"No tonta, ¿dejaste a Di sola?"- Pregunto Heater preocupada.

"no con Lea"- Dijo Naya con normalidad.

"¿Qué? Nooo… ¿Por qué? Di está muy sensible y va a decirle lo que siente si están solas"- Dijo Heater caminando hacia los tráileres en busca de Dianna.

"¿Cómo sabes?"- pregunto Naya sorprendida.

"es obvio"- respondió Heater mirando su celular.

"son solo amigas como nosotras"- Dijo Naya

"y van a dejar de serlo algún día… como nosotras"- Dijo Heater dejando sola a Naya en el medio del estacionamiento con una expresión de "WTF?" en su cara.

"¿Y ahora que dije?"- Pregunto Naya mirando al cielo con las manos extendidas. Antes de dirigirse al set.

* * *

><p><strong>DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.<strong>  
>Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura conincidendia.<p>

* * *

><p>Me mueroo… tanto comentaron que me inspiraron y miren acá tiene nuevo capitulo. Bueno tal vez no era lo que esperaban pero bueno chicos no es como que uno deja a su novio y se va con su amiga en 2 días.<p>

¿Soo Que pasara con Lea? ¿Dianna escucho o porque lloraba? ¿Qué onda con ese ultimo comentario de Hemo para Naya?

Pd: Le puse Brittana para los que lo pedían. (no se preocupen siempre le doy un lugar a Brittana en mis Fics.)

_Pd: ¿Estoy bien Naya Fans? ¿Nana es uno de sus apodos, no?_

Pronto voy a escribir un Fic Brittana.

Bueno si, también me inspiro el Achele de el ultimo concierto, Esta noche concierto ¡Perras!... ¿sale beso? Jajaja

Los Quiero Gleeks **(L)**

**COMENTEN!... Lo necesito para vivir! (?).**

**Arcia.**

* * *

><p>Te Invito a Leer <strong>"Cuentos de amor"<strong> un fic FAberry.  
><em>Actualizado ¡Hoy! <em>

_Comentar no cuesta nada._

**Twitter: HeyArcia**


	6. Chapter 6

**No quiero**

* * *

><p>"Di Theo me llamo para arreglar las cosas, creo que organizo una cena romántica o algo así, sique pasare la noche con él "- Dijo Lea mientras salían del estudio.<p>

"Oh… bueno ojala se solucione todo"- Dijo Dianna un poco aliviada realmente no tenía ganas de estar con Lea después de lo que había pasado.

"¿entonces todo está bien?"- pregunto Lea preocupada.

"si… porque no"- Dijo Dianna sacando su celular.

"¿a quién llamas?"- Pregunto Lea

"nadie importante… te veo mañana"- Dijo Dianna poniendo un rápido beso en la mejilla de Lea, antes de que Lea pudiera Dianna ya estaba lejos hablando por celular con quien sabe quién.

Lea manejo hacia su casa, cuando llego Theo tenía puesto un traje y había iluminado la casa con velas, también tenía un ramo de rosas rojas en su mano y estaba sentado en el centro de la sala que había decorado por amor a su novia.

Lea no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo, era demasiado dulce y sabía que Theo no era un mal chico, el jamás hizo todo esto porque estaba asustado.

"hola"- Dijo Theo caminando hacia la morena que apoyo su bolso en el suelo para recibir las flores.

"Hola"- Dijo Lea apretando un dulce beso en los labios de Theo.

"lo siento, realmente lo siento"- Dijo Theo envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la chica. Lea solo apoyo su cabeza sobre el pecho de su novio feliz de que finalmente todo volviera a la normalidad.

"Lo sé, yo también actué como estupida"- Dijo Lea acariciando el cabello de su novio.

"te amo Lea más que a nada en el mundo"- Dijo Theo conteniendo el miedo de perder esta batalla.

"También te amo"- Dijo Lea _"Omg… no estoy tan segura"_

"Lea realmente necesito que estés conmigo, no puedo sin no te tengo y estoy tan asustado, me avergüenza admitirlo pero no sobreviviría un segundo sin ti"- Dijo Theo desde lo profundo de su corazón.

"Theo no me voy a ningún lado"- Dijo Lea sonriéndole con ternura a su novio que parecía que iba a quebrarse en cualquier momento.

"te necesito"- Murmuro Theo antes de inclinarse en busca de los labios de Lea, la morena tenía un poco de hambre pero decidió comer luego, amaba la sensación de su cuerpo contra el de Theo.

"por favor dime que me necesitas también"- susurro Theo mientras comenzaba a besar la mandíbula de Lea para bajar hacia su cuello.

"ten necesito"- dijo Lea dejando hacer su cabeza hacia atrás dejando que Theo comienzo a lamerle el cuello.

"mmm hueles tan bien"- murmuro Theo contra el cuello de Lea que solo respiro un poco más difícil al escuchar a su novio. _"es el perfume de Dianna."_

"Lo sé"- Dijo Lea con confianza obligando a su novio a besarla con pación. _"Dianna ¿será tan bruta como Theo?"_

"Agrandada"- Dijo Theo empujándola suavemente sobre el sofá. Lea sonrió ante el comentario mientras sentía los fuertes brazos de Theo rodeándola y apoyándola con suavidad sobre el sofá.

"Parece que alguien está realmente feliz"- susurro Lea al sentir a Theo en su contra.

"Esto es solo para ti"- Dijo Theo mientras Lea le desabotonaba el saco del traje y la camisa.

"Me gusta"- Dijo lea nerviosa. _"Dianna… tal vez debería buscarle una novia"_

"¿Lea?"- Pregunto Theo al ver que su novia no había respondido.

"mmm"- fue todo lo que escapo de los labios de la chica mientras sentía las manos de Theo sobre sus pechos.

"¿te pregunte si me ayudabas a quitarte la remera?"- Dijo Theo riendo porque no podía si la chica no se movía.

"oh lo siento"- Dijo lea riendo mientras arqueaba la espalda para que el muchacho le quitara la remera. Theo tardo casi una eternidad en desabrochar el corpiño de Lea y la joven ya estaba aburriéndose.

"Te amo"- Murmuro Theo sobre los pechos de Lea mientras la niña comenzaba a mecer sus caderas hacia arriba. Theo se apresuró a sacarse el pantalón y su ropa interior.

"dios"- Dijo Lea…_"no quiero hacerlo"_

"si, sé que te gusta"- Dijo Theo desabotonando el pantalón de Lea que no sabía cómo detener la situación.

"Theo…"- dijo lea con suavidad. _"Por favor no"_

"amo cuando gimes mi nombre"- dijo Theo pasando su mano dentro de la ropa interior de Lea. "Omg se va a dar cuenta no estoy ni siquiera mojada".

"Theo... yo"- Dijo lea con miedo a la reacción de su novio. _"Diii ayúdame"_

"Voy a hacerte mía para siempre"- Dijo Theo antes de introducirse dentro de Lea_. "Nooo",_ gimió lea para sus adentros.

"Theo no puedo"- Dijo lea empujándolo

"¿Qué'? ¿Qué hice mal?"- Pregunto tratando de no sonar frustrado y enojado.

"nada…soy yo, no puedo"- Dijo Lea tratando de que el joven se alejara de ella sin ser violenta.

"¿es por ella?"- Pregunto Theo casi llorando

"ella me escucho Theo, necesito arreglar esto antes de perder a mi amiga"- Dijo Lea nerviosa. _"no quiero perderla"_

"entonces ve por ella"- dijo Theo pateando la mesa ratona.

"Theo tienes que entenderme"- suplico Lea

"¡no! ¿Por qué no me amas?"- Pregunto Llorando.

"te amo pero…"- Dijo lea silenciándose.

"¿Pero? Sabes que no digas nada más, ve por tu amiga de alma si es lo que tanto quieres"- Dijo Theo sentándose en el sofá y acomodando su ropa.

"Theo no te pongas así"- Dijo Lea sentándose junto a él.

"Creo que deberíamos tomarnos un tiempo Lea… voy a irme a la casa de un compañero y veremos qué pasa con nosotros"- dijo Theo poniéndose de pie y buscando un bolso.

"Theo yo..."- Dijo Lea casi llorando.

"ve por ella y luego me cuentas"- dijo Theo y lea se acercó para abrazarlo. "no… quiero estar solo… por favor Lea"

"Iré a verte"- Dijo Lea saliendo de la casa mientras le joven solo juntaba algunas pertenencias lo más rápido que podía, estaba muy dolido como para perseguir a su novia.

Después de 15 minutos de manejar en medio de la noche Lea estaba sentada en su coche frente a la casa de Dianna con su celular en la mano.

"¿estas despierta?"- L – "¿qué carajo estoy haciendo?"

"Di necesito que hablemos" – L – "Puedes atenderme"- Lea instantáneamente recordó que Dianna le había dejado unas llaves ese Día par que fuera a buscar sus cosas y no dudo en bajar del auto y subir al departamento de la rubia.

"_ok, que le digo... ¿rompí con Theo? No bueno técnicamente no rompimos... que hago… ¿no es como que me gusta? ¿Me gusta? ¡Dios! Estoy tan confundida… solo quiero verte"_

Lea llego al a puerta y tomo la llave, pero antes prefirió golpear varias veces la puerta, la música estaba un poco alta, y tal vez por eso Dianna no había escuchado su celular. Lea golpeo varias veces pero nadie vino a atender. _"bueno si me dio una llave es porque puedo usarla"_

Lea abrió la puerta y asomo la cara pero no había nadie, la luz de la sala estaba encendida, la diva se adentró en la casa en busca de su amiga y luego escucho la ducha y se sonrió._ "yo preocupada y ella en la ducha"_

Lea decidió bajar un poco la música y esperar en la sala. Después de casi 20 minutos en los que Lea puedo planear bien lo que iba a decir escucho que Dianna cerraba la ducha y unos minutos más tarde escucho la puerta del baño, Lea se puso de Pie y se sintió un poco desubicada en el lugar.

"Di estaba pensando que… hola"- dijo una chica morena de ojos azules que salía del baño envuelta en la bata de Dianna, la rubia apareció en la sala solo con ropa interior y miro hacia donde Natalia estaba mirando.

"¿Lea?"- pregunto Dianna como si no fuera obvio. _"¿qué hace ella aquí?"_

"oh… lo siento... yo no debí... tu... emmm... me voy"- Dijo Lea nerviosa. "_¿Qué estaba pensando? Y ¿Quién carajo es esta?"_

"Oh no…yo ya me iba"- Dijo Natalia mirando a Dianna que estaba en shock.

"no te preocupes yo solo vine a devolverte las llaves"- Dijo lea nerviosa antes de salir corriendo del a casa.

"mierda"- murmuro Dianna agarrándose la cabeza.

"ve por ella, me puedo cambiar sola"- Dijo Natalia riendo.

"seguro… porque…"- Dijo Dianna nerviosa, Natalia se sacó la bata quedando desnuda frente a Dianna y entregándosela para que se cubra.

"ve por ella"- Dijo Natalia antes de ir hacia la habitación para ponerse ropa.

Dianna se puso la bata a la velocidad de la luz y corrió escaleras abajo cuando se dio cuenta que Lea había tomado el ascensor. Increíblemente Dianna vivía en el último piso Dianna bajo dos pisos y escucho que la puerta del ascensor se abrió, rápidamente se metió y Lea estaba casi en estado de shock.

"¿Lea?"- pregunto Dianna tratando de buscar alguna respuesta.

"lamento interrumpirte… ¿es tu novia?... oh... ¿se acostaron?... lo siento, yo no debería preguntarte"- Dijo lea nerviosa. _"no entiendo nada de esto… ¿Qué me pasa?"_

"no… tienes derecho eres mi amiga"- Dijo Dianna sonriendo. _"Esta celosa…¡Omg! ¡Esta celosa!"_

"Lo siento por lo que dije hoy"- dijo Lea sentándose en el piso del ascensor. Dianna apretó el botón de stop y se sentó a abrazar a su amiga.

"está bien… y"- Dijo Dianna mirando a Lea que aprecia sentirse mejor al saber que Dianna no iba a cuestionar su comportamiento.

"di… creo que rompí con Theo"- Dijo Lea casi llorando sobre el hombro de su amiga.

"lo siento…"- Dijo Dianna temblando de emoción, no es que se alegraba de la tristeza de Lea pero dios amaba la idea de tenerla solo para ella.

"es mi prima Lea"- Dijo Dianna riendo con ternura.

"¿Qué?"- Pregunto Lea ruborizando. "oh dios no quiero verla… va a reírse de mi"- Dijo Lea nerviosa.

"no la dejare"- Dijo Dianna acomodando un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja de lea que cerró los ojos al contacto.

"estoy confundida"- susurro Lea sin abrir los ojos. Dianna se inclinó un poco y sus labios rozaron la nariz de la actriz, Lea sonrió al contacto y sin pensarlo cerró la brecha entre sus bocas, el beso fue lento y tímido. Dianna se apartó sin entender que pasaba pero rápidamente la lujuria se hizo cargo de sus acciones y Lea no entendía porque pero ver a Dianna con la bata un poco abierta y la ropa interior le parecía extremadamente sexy. Lea se puso de pie nerviosa y Dianna con ella.

"lo siento... yoo..."- Dijo Dianna casi queriendo desaparecer.

"yo quiero"- Dijo Lea empujando a Dianna con fuerza contra una de las paredes del ascensor y apretando su cuerpo contra la rubia mientras la besaba con pasión y con hambre, en el movimiento de sus cuerpos golpeando la pared, mientras sus lenguas estaban luchando por el control y lea comenzaba a mecer sus caderas en busca de contacto el botón de stop fue desactivado.

Lea empujo a Dianna hacia el suelo nuevamente sentándose sobre las piernas de la rubia que gimió cuando sintió las manos de lea dentro de la bata buscando sus pechos.

"Yo quiero esto"- susurro Lea al ver que Dianna estaba nerviosa y desconcertada, Lea empujo su cadera contra la pelvis de Dianna y gimió sobre la boca de la rubia antes de reanudar los besos.

"**DING"**

Lea se puso de pie de un salto cuando escucho el ascensor abrirse, una señora miro extrañada a Dianna que estaba sentada en el suelo con la bata abierta, La rubia se puso de pie y se cubrió lo más rápido que pudo.

"Yo me voy"- Dijo Lea asustada por lo que había pasado.

"nono, quédate… tenemos que hablar"- Dijo Dianna tratando de detenerla pero no podía correr tras ella semidesnuda.

Dianna giro hacia el ascensor nuevamente donde la señora la estaba esperando con una sonrisa.

"está destinado a ser"- Dijo la señora marcando su piso en le ascensor y regalándole una sonrisa a la joven que parecía iba a estallar en un ataque de nervios.

* * *

><p><strong>DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.<strong>  
>Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura conincidendia.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Bueno primero que nada amo que comenten tanto, incluso gente que habla ingles OMG!<br>¿saben porque estoy actualizando tan rapido? porque las locas que tengoe en el Twitter me estan haciendo ganar en una encuesta de granhermanovirtual (jaja si es gracioso lo se) y les prometi esto.  
>wow un poco de Achele... les gusto ¿que pasa ahora con LEa? ¿Como reaccionaran cuando se vena nuevamente?<em>

Pd: Naya fans jaja perdon, ahora cambio el sobre nombre. NAY-NAY , va haber mas HEYA don't worry.

jaja AMO GLEETOUR 2011 (AcheleTour)

pd: cero tiempo para corregir.

Los Quiero Gleeks **(L)**

**COMENTEN!... Lo necesito para vivir! (?).**

**Arcia.**

**Twitter: HeyArcia**

* * *

><p>Te Invito a Leer <strong>"Cuentos de amor"<strong> un fic FAberry.  
><em>Comentar no cuesta nada.<em>


	7. Chapter 7

**"Yo nunca..."**

* * *

><p>"Dianna vas hablarme"- Pregunto Natalia sentándose en el sofá junto a su prima.<p>

"No… necesito estar sola"- Dijo Dianna quedando en silencio esperando que su prima entendiera el mensaje y se fuera.

"OK, me largo… Gracias por la ropa, estupida salsa… ¡Hey! Me llamas si necesitas algo"- Dijo Natalia antes de desaparecer por la puerta principal.

Dianna dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio, no podía contarle a su prima que era gay, por lómenos no ahora.

**Naya, en mi casa ahora – D**

**Pero estoy en la cama – N**

**¡Ahora!, Joder que son solo dos cuadras… ¿Por favor? – D**

**Prepara café –N**

**Preparando café :D – D**

Diez minutos mas tarde en aroma a café inundaba todo el departamento de Dianna y Naya parecía sentirlo porque casi al mismo instante golpeo la puerta, el portero siempre la dejaba pasar ya que siempre la seguía algún fan y no la dejaba en paz.

"Café"- Dijo Naya antes de que Dianna la pudiera saludar, la rubia negó con la cabeza mientras seguía Naya que se adentraba en la cocina.

"bonito pijama"- Dijo Dianna riendo cuando Naya se saco su tapado y quedo solo en un conjunto de ceda roza con puntillas. Incluso el short eras bastante corto y revelador para Dianna.

"no iba a cambiarme"- Dijo Naya riendo antes de acomodarse frente al desayunador. "¿Qué paso?"

"bese a Lea"- Dijo Dianna y Naya casi escupe el café.

"¿Qué? ¿Queee? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? Wow…"- Dijo Naya conteniendo una gran carcajada al final.

"No se, ella llego aquí, creyó que mi prima era mi novia, dijo que rompió con Theo, la bese y bueno fue... caliente y luego corrió"- Dijo Dianna en estado de shock mientras repasaba los últimos 20 minutos.

"Wow… no se… ¿la besaste? Wow... ¿estas loca? ¿Cómo vas a besarla?"- Dijo Naya volviendo a la realidad.

"No pude controlarme y dijo que quería hacerlo"- Dijo Dianna como si eso tuviera mucho que ver.

"Si claro y luego salio corriendo… ¿A dónde fue?"- Pregunto Naya sacando su celular.

"¿Qué haces?"- Pregunto Dianna nerviosa de que Naya textee a Lea.

"Texteo a Chris y DArren, si tubo una visión homosexual seguramente fue con ellos"- Dijo Naya riendo.

**Hey! Sabes algo de Lea? –N**

**No ¿esta todo bien? –D**

**Excelente, Gracias, te veo mañana – N**

**OK, depuse me cuentas. Besos –D**

"OK no esta con DArren"- Dijo Naya mirando a Dianna que estaba expectante por saber donde estaba su "Amiga".

**Chris ¿esta Lea contigo?- N**

**No, creo que esta con Cory ¿Por qué? –C**

**Nada quería jugarle una broma. Nos vemos mañana Beso – N**

**Beso. - C**

"La encontré, esta con Cory y probablemente van a tener sexo para probarse a si misma que no es gay"- Dijo Naya y luego se dio cuenta que sonaba muy duro.

"Bueno, eso es típico de ella"- Dijo Dianna un poco dolida.

"Oh lo siento yo no quise decir…"- Dijo Naya abrazando a Dianna.

"Yo nunca dormí con una mujer"- Murmuro Dianna en el abrazo, perdiéndose en lo que podría haber pasado si ese botón no se desactivaba, habría sido una catástrofe.

"¿de verdad? Creí que eras Gay"- Dijo Naya sonriendo a su amiga.

"Lo soy… pero me da vergüenza, digo no estoy segura de mi cuerpo, mira mis piernas…"- Dijo Dianna y Naya la hizo callar haciendo un gesto con sus manos.

"¿Qué? Eres realmente sexy, hermosa y follable"- Dijo Naya sin pensar muy bien lo que decía.

"Oh... gracias, Nay"- Dijo Dianna arqueando una ceja.

"¿Qué?"- Dijo Naya al ver la sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro de Dianna.

"Nada, solo que sonó como si quisieras follarme"- Dijo Dianna riendo.

"Si quiero pero no va a pasar"- Dijo Naya con seriedad.

"¡Naya!"- Grito Dianna sorprendida por la sinceridad de su amiga.

"¿Qué? ¿Desde cuando uno no puede querer follarse a su amiga?"- Pregunto Naya sin aguantar la risa.

"Ooooh eres tan estupida, casi te creo"- Dijo Dianna riendo.

"Deberías creerme"- Dijo Naya ocultando su sonrisa detrás de la taza de café.

"¡Basta!"- Grito Dianna dando un suave golpe sobre el brazo de Naya.

"OK me detendré solo porque mi madre me enseño que nunca, nunca pero nunca debo pelear con una lesbiana"- Dijo Naya y Dianna volvió a golpearla con mas fuerza.

"¿Y ahora que dije?"- Dijo Naya y ambas comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

* * *

><p>"Cory esto es una locura"- Dijo Lea a ver las dos jóvenes sentadas en la sala de Cory.<p>

"¿Por qué? No es como que van a decir algo"- Dijo Cory Riendo.

"No se"- Dijo Lea preocupada.

"Mira, vienes a mi para saber si eres gay, lo intentamos y realmente fue caliente pero no lo quieres, entonces vamos a ver si la quieres a ella y luego… veremos"- Dijo Cory como si fuera tan simple.

"¿Y luego veremos? ¡Cory son fans!"- Dijo Lea nerviosa.

"Lea tenemos que ir con ellas o pensaran que es una broma o algo así, aparte no quiero que se roben nada o tomen fotos de mi casa... asegurate de que no tenga pruebas"- Dijo Cory que al parecer era un experto en el arte de acostarse con Fans.

"pero… Cory... yo"- Dijo Lea pero antes de que pudiera terminar el muchacho estaba en la sala charlando con las niñas y ofreciéndoles un poco de cerveza.

"_Son mayores de edad… ¿y si no lo son? Solo... hacerlo"-_ Pensó Lea sentándose junto a una niña rubia. _"si, elijo a la rubia"-_ Lea miro a Cory para que entienda el mensaje y el joven solo sonrío.

Luego de un par de cervezas y de que Lea comprobó que la niña a su lado tenia diecinueve años, Cory desapareció y se encerró en su habitación con la otra chica.

"¿estas bien?"- Pregunto La rubia acercándose a Lea que se veía en estado de Shock

"Si, claro"- Dijo Lea sonriendo a la niña. _"¡no! Estoy podidamente nerviosa y ¿Por qué elegí a la rubia? Me hace pensar en Dianna y no quiero… ¿no quiero?"_

"No tienes que hacerlo"- Dijo La rubia sonriéndole a Lea que entro en pánico.

"¿Qué? No... Yo... tu... ¿sabes?"- Dijo Lea tratando de armar una oración.

"NO soy estupida, tu quieres sexo con una chica y yo quiero sexo con "Lea Michele", se como funciona esto, peor creo que no quieres hacerlo"- Explico la rubia que había sido informada de la situación por Cory cuando Lea había ido al baño.

"no lo se, yo nunca…"- Dijo Lea apagándose cuando sintió la mano de la rubia sobre su pierna.

"Podemos ver televisión si quieres"- Dijo La niña acercándose mas a Lea. "o podemos probar"- Lea asintió con la cabeza in dejar de mirar lo ojos azules de la niña.

"¿Puedo?"- Pregunto La rubia respirando casi sobre los labios de Lea que respondió cerrando la brecha entre sus bocas, Besando a la joven con necesidad.

"debo irme"- Dijo Naya mirando la hora

"no, no quiero estar sola, quédate ¿si?"- Pidió Dianna con su cara de perrito mojada y Naya asintió con la cabeza.

"Vamos a la cama tengo frío y ya es tarde"- Dijo Naya, ambas se acostaron junta, no era la primera vez, eran amigas hacia años y siempre dormían juntas en las noches de películas.

"Naya…"- Llamo Dianna en la oscuridad de la habitación.

"¡Lo sabia!"- Dijo Naya girando hacia Dianna.

"¿Qué?"- Pregunto Dianna tratando de parecer inocente.

"Quieres que te enseñe"- Dijo Naya acariciando el brazo de Dianna que se puso nerviosa al sentir las caricias de la otra chica.

"Yo... necesito estar segura"- Dijo Dianna rompiendo el silencio.

"OK"- Dijo Naya tomando a Dianna por el cuello y trayéndola casi sobre su boca. – "¿Estas segura? ¿Seguiremos siendo amigas depuse de esto?"- Susurro Naya casi rozando sus labios contra los de Dianna.

"Si"- Dijo Dianna nerviosa y Naya empujo sus labios contra los de la rubia, el beso empezó a tomar forma en cuanto Dianna se dejo llevar y sus lenguas entraron en contacto.

Marissa se puso a caballo sorbe las piernas de Lea y animo a la joven actriz a poner sus manos en su cintura, Los besos estaban comenzando a ser desesperados y las manos de la rubia estaban sobre los pechos de Lea que dejo escapar un gemido cuando sintió un poco de presión en su estomago.

"¿Di realmente quieres esto?"- Pregunto Naya empujando a Dianna sobre su espalda y colocándose sobre ella.

"Si, lo quiero"- Susurro Dianna y perdió el sentido de la vida cuando sintió los labios de Naya sobre su cuello, chupando y lamiendo.

"mierda"- Silbo Lea al sentir como la humedad comenzaba a agolparse en sus bragas.

"¿queres parar?"- Pregunto Marissa alejándose un poco para ver a Lea.

"No"- Dijo Lea tomando a la niña de la mano y llevándola a la habitación de huéspedes.

"Estoy nerviosa"- Dijo Dianna mientras quitaba la parte superior del pijama de Naya, La latina tomo las manos de Dianna y las coloco sobre sus pechos.

"También estoy nerviosa"- Dijo Lea empujando a la niña sobre la cama y comenzando a lamerle el cuello.

"Mucha ropa"- Dijo Naya quitándole la ropa a Dianna que se ruborizo al sentirse desnuda. "Eres hermosa Di"

Lea se coloco entre las piernas de la niña y comenzó a mecerse lentamente mientras la joven buscaba desesperadamente desabotonar el pantalón de la actriz.

"Oh por dios"- Gimió Naya Cuando sintió que Dianna tomaba confianza y apretaba su culo con fuerza.

"Por favor"- Gimió Marissa sobre los labios de Lea que no dudo ni un segundo en quitarle las bragas a la niña.

"Te necesito"- Gimió Dianna sobre el oído de Naya que serpenteaba su mano sobre el abdomen de la rubia.

"¿me quieres?"- Pregunto Lea rozando sus dedos contra el clítoris de la niña.

"Dios mío"- Gimió Naya cuando sintió la boca de Dianna sobre una de sus pechos.

Naya empujo sus dedos suavemente sobre los pliegues de Dianna sintiendo su humedad. Lea sonrío al ver que la niña estaba mojada y comenzó a masajear el clítoris de la rubia.

"Mierda"- Gimió Dianna buscando desesperadamente la liberación sobre los dedos de Naya, La latina tomo la mano de Dianna y la guío hacia donde mas la necesitaba.

"Estoy tan cerca"- Gimió Marissa Y Lea empujo dos dedos dentro de la joven, Marissa hizo lo mismo sin previo aviso y Lea no pudo evitar emitir un gemido agudo.

"oh Di, tan cerca"- Gimió Naya moviendo sus caderas con ferocidad sobre los dedos de Dianna.

"Yo también"- Gimió Lea mientras sentía como la niña venia sobre sus dedos. "No pares por favor"- Pidió Lea y Marissa empujo un tercer dedo dentro de Lea, la actriz no pudo aguantar mucho mas y se desplomo sobre la rubia viniendo duro. _"fuck… creo que soy gay y me gustan las rubias"_

"Naya voy…"- Dijo Dianna y antes de que pudiera terminar exploto sobre los dedos de la latina, Naya empujo sus caderas con fuerza haciendo presión sobre los dedos de Dianna y vino jadeando sobre los labios de la rubia.

* * *

><p><strong>8:00 AM.<strong>

Lea se desperezo en la cama y sintió un cuerpo a su lado. Mientras trataba de describir donde estaba y porque estaba desnuda.

"Oh por Dios ¿que hice?"- Dijo Lea cubriendo su boca al ver a la niña durmiendo placidamente a su lado y todavía desnuda. _"es una chica, es una chica, ¡Es una FAN!... __Theo… Oh por dios engañe a Theo con una chica…rubia…Dianna… Dios.. no me digas que esto esta pasándome a mi.__"_

Dianna estaba en la sala cuando Naya arribo con una cara bastante incomprensible. Y tomo una taza de Café que Dianna habia preparado para ella.

"Esto nunca paso"- Dijo Naya sin poder ocultar el rubor en sus mejillas.

"Nunca"- Dijo Dianna negando con la cabeza. _"Como demonios termine en la cama con ella"_

* * *

><p><strong>DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.<strong>  
>Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura conincidendia.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Ohhh! Are you mad?<em>

_jajaja... Puff decepcionadas, ¿Si? esa era la idea. No, no soy una Perra, solo soy mala.  
>¿que esperaban? Me pidieron Lemon y les doy Lemon pero no podia ser Achele porque seria estupido. (Aparte me gusta Quintana)<br>_

_Creo que esto es el camino al drama. _

Pd: va haber mas HEYA don't worry. Lo que paso hoy abre paso para que haya Heya.

jaja AMO GLEETOUR 2011 (AcheleTour)

pd: cero tiempo para corregir.

Los Quiero Gleeks **(L)**

**COMENTEN!... Lo necesito para vivir! (?).**

**Arcia.**

**Twitter: HeyArcia  
><strong>(Aviso mucho Spoiler Te puede matar)

* * *

><p>Te Invito a Leer <strong>"Cuentos de amor"<strong> un fic FAberry.  
><em>Comentar no cuesta nada.<em>


	8. Chapter 8

**No, No de nuevo.**

* * *

><p>"Lea"- Dijo Dianna cuando vio entrar a Lea en el set, La morena llegaba tarde junto con Cory y esto confirmaba las sospechas de Dianna.<p>

"No es el momento Di"- Dijo Naya deteniendo a Dianna en cualquier intento de acercarse a Lea

"pero tenemos que hablar" - Dijo Dianna casi desesperada, ella no iba a poder esperar hasta que terminaran la filmación.

"OK, Lea Como llegaste tarde Hemo te va a dar una explicación rápida, la escena es la misma que la de ayer pero hoy agregamos las dos escenas faberry"- Dijo Brad y luego se retiro a revisar si todas las cámaras estaban en la posición que el había pedido.

"¿Hablaste con Dianna?, se ve un poco triste hoy"- Dijo Heather y Lea giro para buscar el rostro de Dianna entre la gente y si definitivamente Dianna no se veía muy feliz.

"seguramente hablaremos mas tarde, ahora dime que dijo Brad cuando no estaba"- Dijo Lea y Heather rápidamente comenzó a explicarle algunos cambios que iban a hacer en las escenas.

"hey Di"- Dijo Cory acercándose a Dianna, Lea le había contado rápidamente lo que había sucedido en la casa de Dianna, ella nunca había dicho que era Dianna esa chica que había besado pero Cory lo suponía.

"hola"- Dijo Dianna con una voz fría y distante.

"Porque la cara larga"- pregunto Le muchacho con inocencia.

"¿Tu que crees?" -dijo Dianna Como si fuera obvio lo que le sucedida con Cory.

"OK si te levantaste del lado izquierdo de la cama no me eches la culpa a mi"- Dijo Cory alejándose según el Dianna no estaba en su mejor momento.

"Woha chica no puedes tratar a Cory así, el no sabe nada no tiene la culpa de que Lea crea que de esa manera le puede huir a la homosexualidad"- Dijo Naya riendo de lo estupida que podía ser Lea a veces.

"Si ya se, solo que me molesta verle la cara al idiota"- Dijo Dianna fulminando a Cory con la mirada en la distancia, el muchacho sintió como escalofrios sobre su espalda.

"Dianna solo enfócate en el trabajo, no puedes montar una escena en medio del set, seria como gritar a los cuatro vientos que la amas, no seas idiota"- Dijo Naya pasándole a Dianna su libreto para que repase sus líneas y distraiga su cabeza.

"Oh no, otra vez no" pensó Dianna mientras leía las escenas faberry que se agregaron ese día.

"Lea, Dianna vengan por favor"- Dijo Brad llamando a las jóvenes actrices desde su silla de dirección detrás de la cámara principal.

Lea y Dianna se acercaron en silencio sin mirarse entre ellas, la vergüenza era visible e incluso Brad que no entendía nada pero podía sentir la tensión entre ambas chicas.

"OK. En esta escenas Rachel le cantan una canción a Quinn, quiero que realmente lo sientan, se que es difícil sentir algo como esto, pero es amor chicas, solo déjenlo fluir."- Dijo Brad y Dianna se sonrío parecía como si el supiera lo que estaba pasando.

"OK todo el mundo a sus lugares"- Dijo Brad acomodándose en su silla de director, Dianna miraba indiscretamente a Lea en cada movimiento, gracias dios ahora que Faberry era una posibilidad dentro de Glee no eran tan obvias las miradas de Dianna hacia Lea.

"Yo…"- Susurro Dianna buscando la mirada de la morena que calvo sus ojos en ella.

"No, tu vas a escucharme"- Dijo Lea decidida a no callar nada.

"Shhh, la gente va escuchar"- Dijo Dianna mirando nerviosa hacia todos lados.

"Me importa muy poco lo que los demás tengan para decir… Nosotras… nos besamos"- Dijo Lea tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta en los ojos de la rubia.

"Por favor, no…"- Dijo dianna nerviosa al sentir la mirada de Cory sobre ambas.

"¿No, que Quinn?... dime que no quieres esto, dime que no lo quieres y me detendré"- Dijo Rachel invadiendo el espacio personal de Quinn que sentía que iba a llorar por dentro. "Por favor dime que me detenga"- susurro Rachel casi sobre los labios de Quinn.

"¡Rachel!"- Grito Finn y Puck lo golpeo en el brazo por detener un casi beso entre dos chicas totalmente calientes.

"¡¿Qué Finn?"- Grito Rachel nerviosa, Quinn camino hacia atrás tratando de explicar a todos con la mirada que Rachel estaba loca.

"Ibas a dejar que Quinn te besara"- Dijo Finn enojado con Quinn.

Tina, Mike y Artie tenían sus caras en modo heterosexual que no se involucra, Britt aplaudía con felicidad y Santana estaba cruzada de brazos con su odiosa y perfecta sonrisa en el rostro.

"Finn siempre ves lo que tienes ganas de ver, yo era quien estaba tratando de besarla"- Dijo Rachel y Quinn rápidamente negó con la cabeza, Mercedes y Kurt hicieron su pose de "OH she Didn't" para la cámara mientras por dentro se lamentaban no tener una cámara para filmar esto.

"Pero Rachel… Tu no eres gay"- Dijo Finn Confundido.

"Aparentemente si"- Dijo Santana y Finn estaba comenzando a tener uno de sus ataques de ira.

"¡Esto es tu culpa! ¿Qué le hiciste? Rachel… es Quinn, ella es una perra"- Dijo Finn tratando de hacer entrar en razón a Rachel.

"No se trata de ser gay o no Finn, es l que siento… lo que sentimos"- Dijo Rachel y Finn abrió los ojos como huevos fritos.

"Wow… Detente allí… ¿Lo que sentimos? Mira Berry se que soy la clase de persona que sueñas ser y tal vez por eso tengas un enamoramiento por mi, no te culpo soy hermosa pero yo no siento nada por ti, Nada Rupaul"- Dijo Quinn tratando de sonar creíble para todos sus compañeros del Glee club, Volviendo a ser una perra con Rachel sin motivo alguno.

"No llores"- Dijo Finn al ver las lagrimas que se juntaban en el borde de los ojos de Rachel, L aniña giro hacia le piano para limpiar sus lagrimas antes de que se escaparon por sus ojos.

Todos miraron a Quinn como pidiéndole que entienda a la chica por un segundo excepto por Santana que sonrío aun mas al ver que Quinn volvía a ser la Perra que llevaba por dentro.

"Tengo una canción y Quiero compartirla con ustedes"- Dijo Rachel y Todos asintieron con la cabeza, EL señor shue todavía no había llego a clase porque estaba intentando consolar a Emma, Así que tenían tiempo para escuchar a Rachel.

Rachel miro directamente a Quinn sin prestarle atención a Finn que se vio obligado a volver a su asiento al ser ignorado por la pequeña diva.

"Brad"- Dijo Rachel mirando al pianista que asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a golpear las teclas del piano. Rachel inhalo todo el aire que pudo para llenar sus pulmones y comenzar con la canción.

**Come to my window**** - **_(Ven a mi ventana )_**  
><strong>**Crawl inside, wait by the light**** - **_(__Meterse dentro, espera por la luz )_**  
><strong>**of the moon**** - **_(__de la luna )_**  
><strong>**Come to my window**** - **_(__Ven a mi ventana )_**  
><strong>**I'll be home soon**** - **_(__Llegaré a casa antes )_

_La cámara se poso en el rostro disgustado de Finn que intentaba hacer contacto con Rachel para que pudiera verlo enojado peor era imposible Rachel tenia su mirada fija en Quinn._

**I would dial the numbers**** - **_(__Me gustaría marcar los números )_**  
><strong>**Just to listen to your breath**** - **_(__Sólo para escuchar su respiración )_**  
><strong>**I would stand inside my hell**** - **_(__Me paraba en mi infierno )_**  
><strong>**And hold the hand of death**** - **_(__Y sostener la mano de la muerte )_**  
><strong>**You don't know how far I'd go**** - **_(__No sabes hasta qué punto me iba )_**  
><strong>**To ease this precious ache**** - **_(__Para aliviar este dolor preciosos )_**  
><strong>**You don't know how much I'd give**** - **_(__No sabes lo mucho que le daría )_**  
><strong>**Or how much I can take**** - **_(__O lo mucho que puede tomar )_

_Quinn no sabia hacia donde mirar y sintió la mano de Sam sobre la suya, tratando de hacerla sentir un poco mas cómoda pero parecía imposible Rachel se acercaba cada vez mas a ella._

**Just to reach you**** - **_(__Sólo para alcanzarte)_**  
><strong>**Just to reach you**** - **_(__Sólo para _alcanzarte_ )_**  
><strong>**Just to reach you**** - **_(__Sólo para _alcanzarte_ )_

_Rachel canto entregándole su alma a Quinn en un par de gestos, mientras tomaba su corazón y apuntaba directamente a Quinn que tenia una indescifrable expresión en su rostro._

**Come to my window**** - **_(Ven a mi ventana )_**  
><strong>**Crawl inside, wait by the light**** - **_(__Meterse dentro, espera por la luz )_**  
><strong>**of the moon**** - **_(__de la luna )_**  
><strong>**Come to my window**** - **_(__Ven a mi ventana )_**  
><strong>**I'll be home soon**** - **_(__Llegaré a casa antes )_

**Keeping my eyes open**** - **_(__Mantengo los ojos abiertos )_**  
><strong>**I cannot afford to sleep**** - **_(__No puedo permitirme el lujo de dormir )_**  
><strong>**Giving away promises**** - **_(__Regalando promesas )_**  
><strong>**I know that I can't keep**** - **_(__Yo sé que no puedo seguir )_**  
><strong>**Nothing fills the blackness**** - **_(__Nada llena la oscuridad )_**  
><strong>**That has seeped into my chest**** - **_(__Que se ha colado en mi pecho )_**  
><strong>**I need you in my blood**** - **_(__Te necesito en mi sangre )_**  
><strong>**I am forsaking all the rest**** - **_(__Estoy renunciando a todo lo demás)_

******Just to reach you**** - **_(__Sólo para _alcanzarte__**_)_****  
><strong>**Just to reach you**** - **_(__Sólo para _alcanzarte_ )_**  
><strong>**Oh to reach you**** - **_(oh, __ para _alcanzarte_ )_**  
><strong>

"Por favor"- Simulo Quinn a Rachel con los labios pidiendo que se detuviera, no podía soportar todo esto, Santana y Britt se dieron una mirada cómplice, Kurt y Mercedes miraban con adoración a Rachel por primera vez en su vida, La niña estaba arriesgando todo. Mike y Tina estaban tomados de la mano al igual que Puck y Lauren y Artie era el único que alentaba a la chica para que de todo de si misma.

**Come to my window**** - **_(Ven a mi ventana )_**  
><strong>**Crawl inside, wait by the light**** - **_(__Meterse dentro, espera por la luz )_**  
><strong>**of the moon**** - **_(__de la luna )_**  
><strong>**Come to my window**** - **_(__Ven a mi ventana )_**  
><strong>**I'll be home soon**** - **_(__Llegaré a casa antes )_

Rachel camino hacia el centro de la sala apuntado a todos con un dedo peor sin dejar de mirar a Quinn que estaba aun poco mas relajada.

**I don't care what they think**** - **_(__No me importa lo que piensan )_**  
><strong>**I don't care what they say**** - **_(__No me importa lo que digan )_**  
><strong>**What do they know about this**** -**_(__¿Qué saben ellos sobre esto?)_**  
><strong>**love anyway**** - **_(__es amor de todos modos )_

**Come to my window**** - **_(Ven a mi ventana )_**  
><strong>**Crawl inside, wait by the light**** - **_(__Meterse dentro, espera por la luz )_**  
><strong>**of the moon**** - **_(__de la luna )_**  
><strong>**Come to my window**** - **_(__Ven a mi ventana )_**  
><strong>**I'll be home soon**** - **_(__Llegaré a casa antes )_

La cámara de detuvo por completo haciendo un primer plano de Rachel que dejo escapar un par de lagrimas antes de salir corriendo del salón, Mercedes y Kurt corrieron tras ella y Santana se acerco a Quinn dándole una mirada compasiva, en el fondo siempre iban a ser amigas.

"WOW" – Dijo Brad depuse de 6 horas de grabación. "Realmente los Fans tiene razón ustedes tiene una química increíble frente a la cámara"- Dijo Brad dirigiéndose a Lea y Dianna que sonrieron ampliamente ambas habían olvidado por unos segundos todo lo que había sucedido entre ellas, Lea borro la sonrisa de su rostro cuando su mirada se cruzo con la de Dianna, Lea Rápidamente tomo sus cosas dispuesta a huir del Set mientras Brad felicitaba al resto del elenco.

"ve por ella"- Susurro Hemo al oído de Dianna que ni siquiera giro a ver a Hemo, cuando pudo reaccionar ya estaba corriendo tras Lea que se escabullía en busca de su auto en el estacionamiento, Lea no había notado a dianna persiguiéndola hasta que sintió su presencia dentro del auto, la rubia había ingresado al auto casi al mismo tiempo que ella. Lea giro hacia Dianna que obviamente estaba debatiendo consigo misma que hacer.

"Hola"- Dijo Dianna cuando logro ganar si discusión mental.

"Hola"- Dijo Lea nerviosa sin poder mirar a Dianna a los ojos.

"¿Cómo estas?"- Pregunto Dianna como si estuviera siguiendo un patrón de preguntas y respuestas.

"Confundida"- Dijo Lea y Realmente esa no era la respuesta que Dianna esperaba. Tal ves un ¿Bien y tu? pero Lea se salteo todo le protocolo.

"Vamos a mi trailer, vamos a poder hablar además se esta llenando de paparazzi"- Dijo Dianna y Lea asintió con la cabeza aunque interior mente se maldecía por decir que si.

Ambas caminaron en silencio, luchando con sus pensamientos hasta que estuvieron solas en el trailer.

"Lo siento"- Dijeron ambas a coro y no pudieron evitar reír.

"Yo no quería sentirme así"- Dijo Dianna y Lea dejo reír sentándose junto a Dianna que tenia cabeza entre las manos, buscando desesperadamente la manera de detener sus sentimientos.

"Lo se, no es tu culpa… soy irresistible"- Dijo Lea en broma tratando de cortar la tensión en el aire.

"Lo eres"- Dijo Dianna con seriedad._ "¿Qué no tengo filtro?"_

"Tu también"- Dijo Lea. _"Maldición no otra vez"_

"_no, no, no"_ Pensó Dianna al ver que todo se ponía incómodamente cómodo, todo lo que habían sentido en el elevador incluso mas se apoderaba de ambas nuevamente y parecía imposible decir que no.

"_OH Por favor no"-_ pensó Lea Al sentir como su cuerpo se electrizaba por el simple hecho de ver a Dianna morderse el labio. Sus cuerpos estaban siendo atraídos como si fueran un imán, era imposible detenerse, Dianna no resistió más y llevo su mano hacia el cuello de Lea que cerro los ojos al contacto y dejo escapar un tierno suspiro.

Dianna estaba empujando sus rostros mas cerca, Lea se lamió los labios inconscientemente y sus ojos se veían exageradamente negros.

"Tu"- Susurro Dianna casi en un tono de pregunta mirando directamente a la actriz.

"Si"- Contesto La morena antes de que Dianna terminara su pregunta. La rubia no supo como reaccionar y Lea podía ver la lucha interna en los ojos de Dianna, Lea sintió que el coraje se apoderaba de su cuerpo y cerro la distancia entre sus bocas, Dianna dejo escapar un gemido cuando sintió los labios de la morena.

Ambas estaban reprimiendo y tratando de controlar sus instintos mas básicos pero parecía imposible, Dianna pidió permiso con la lengua, rozando los regordetes labios de Lea que no le negó la entrada, sus húmedas lenguas encontraron se encontraron a mitad de camino era demasiado pero tuvieron que tragarse sus gemidos.

Dianna fue la primera en dejar de lado sus miedos, ella necesitaba mas contacto y no dudo ir en busca de eso, Suavemente llevo su mano sobre la pierna de Lea pidiendo permiso, avisándole que iba por mas, Dianna acaricio el muslo de la cantante mientras seguía besando a lea con un poco mas de pasión., Dianna no había notado que tan arriba había llegado su mano hasta que toco el borde del corto short de Lea que se hacia aun mas corto cuando estaba sentada. La rubia se asusto un poco pensó que tal vez lea iba a enojarse pero la morena solo dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás rogando que Dianna lamiera su cuello. Dianna solo sonrío antes de atacar el cuello de la cantante como un vampiro. Lea dejo escapar un gemido cuando sintió la lengua de Dianna sobre su punto del pulso, Dianna se alejo un poco para ver a Lea y la morena se ruborizo por completo.

"Lo siento…GODMLF"- Dijo Lea al sentir la mano de Dianna sobre uno de sus pechos. Lea tomo la boca de Dianna por la fuerza, degustando el sabor de la rubia. Dianna podía sentir los pezones endurecidos de Lea por sobre la tela y estaba apunto de detener esta locura pero sintió como una de las manos de lea buscaba levantar su vestido.

Lea empujo el vestido de Dianna sobre la cintura de la rubia y no pudo evitar gemir al ver las pálidas piernas al desnudo. Dianna cerró los ojos cuando sintió la lengua de Lea acariciando su cuello, Dianna apretó con un poco mas de fuerza uno de los pechos de Lea logrando que la morena gimiera sobre su cuello, casi inconcientemente Dianna movió sus caderas en el aire buscando que las manos de Lea la tocaran donde mas la necesitaba.  
>Cuando Dianna noto que lea no sabia que hacer tomo a Lea por el culo y la obligo a cambiar posiciones sentándola sobre uno de sus muslos.<p>

"¿Qué estamos haciendo?"- Pregunto Lea al sentir contra su rodilla en la ropa interior de Dianna empapada.

"No se"- Dijo Dianna tratando de respirar correctamente. Ambas se miraron por unos segundos en silencio sin saber hacer.

"_No te detengas_"- Pidió Lea con la mirada.

"Por favor dime que no me detenga"- Dijo Dianna rompiendo le silencio, casi suplicando. Dianna bajo la mirada cuando Lea no respondió pero gracia a Dios bajo la mirada porque pudo notar la mancha de humedad en los shorts de Lea. Esa era la señal, ella también quería esto.

Dianna tomo una de las manos de Lea y la coloco sobre su pecho animándola a tocarla, antes de besarla con necesidad. Inconcientemente Lea se movió un poco mas cerca de Dianna presionando más su rodilla sobre el centro de Dianna.

"Lea"- Pidió Dianna y la morena entendió lo que había hecho, Lea repitió la acción logrando que la rubia gimiera aun mas sobre su boca. Dianna tomo con fuerza a lea por el culo animándola a buscar lo que necesitaba sobre su pierna.

"Di"- Gimió Lea desesperada, Dianna empezó a mover sus caderas sobre la rodilla de Lea que hacia lo mismo sobre su pierna.

"Yo…"- Dijo Dianna jadeando sobre la boca de la que en cada empuje tenia a Dianna mas cerca del borde.

"Lo se"- Dijo Lea empujando un poco mas, Dianna podía sentir su pierna empapada y los movimientos erráticos de ambas significaban una sola cosa.

"¡OMg! Di por favor"- Pidió Lea fuera de control, Dianna empujo su pierna hacia arriba con fuerza y no paso mucho hasta que sintió el cuerpo de Lea desplomarse sobre el suyo.

"Esto es una locura"- Dijo lea cuando pudo recuperar el aire, Dianna no respondió estaba demasiado aturdida esto no estaba en sus planes.

"OH dios lo arruine"- Dijo Dianna cubriendo su rostro con las manos.

"Lo siento, lo siento… yo… nosotras… esta mal"- Dijo Lea parándose desesperada sin saber que hacer, quería salir corriendo peor no podía sus pantalones la delataban.

"Lea"- Dijo Dianna tratando de que se calmara. _"No es como que la obligue. ¿No la obligue?"_

"No puedo manejar esto ahora…"- Dijo Lea poniéndose unos pantalones de Dianna que había encontrado.

"Tenemos… que hablar"- Dijo Dianna aunque sabia que sonaba estupido.

"¿de verdad? Parece que no podemos hablar… no ahora… tenemos que pensar y ver que pasa… ¿Es como un tiempo?"- Dijo Lea confundida sin saber que era lo que estaba diciendo.

"¿Me estas pidiendo un tiempo? !Ni siquiera estamos saliendo¡"- Dijo Dianna nerviosa.

"Lo se… Yo.. Dios... lo siento tanto"- Dijo Lea saliendo del trailer dejando a Dianna en estado de Shock sin saber que hacer, bueno una cosa sabia no iba a correr tras ella nuevamente, no antes de darse una ducha.

Naya iba en busca de Heather cuando vio a Lea correr desde el Trailer de Dianna. La latina frunció el ceño pero era importante que hablar con Heather asi que decidió ir en busca de Dianna mas tarde.

"Hey Nay"- Dijo Heather al abrirla puerta de su trailer y encontrarse con La latina que no sabia si entrar o no.

"OK, voy hacer esto rápido… no me hablaste en todo el día y no se que hice mal… ¿Por qué te enojaste conmigo?"- Pregunto Naya asustada no quería perder a su mejor amiga.

"estoy cansada eso es todo"- Dijo Heather sin mirar a Naya.

"eres mi mejor amiga Hemo… tienes que decirme"- Dijo Naya tratando de lograr que Heather se abriera.

"Rompí con el"- Dijo Heather seria y casi sin gestualizar.

"Lo siento… ¿Qué paso?"- Pregunto Naya más interesada de lo que exteriorizaba.

"El ama a otra"- Dijo Heather mirando al suelo.

"OH cariño… entonces no te merece"- Dijo Naya abrazando a la rubia que no pudo controlar mas y cayo rendida sobre los brazos de Naya llorando como un bebe.

"No llores, no vale la pena"- Dijo Naya limpiándole las lagrimas de Heather que cerro sus ojos al sentir el contacto de los suaves dedos de Naya sobre su mejilla.

"NO lloro por el"- Dijo Heather alejándose un poco de Naya que frunció el seño ante la declaración.

"NO entiendo"- Dijo Naya confundida.

"Lloro porque no puedes ver mas haya de tu nariz, lloro porque es tan simple y eliges el camino difícil… yo se quien eres Nay"- Dijo Heather antes de volver a ingresar al trailer que compartía con la latina, ella sabia que depuse de ese comentario Naya no la iba a seguir.

"_¿ella sabe que dormí con Dianna? ¿Cómo es posible_…?"- Pensó Naya… mientras caminaba hacia su auto. Naya quedo en silencio al ver un texto que le había mandado Heather, "_¿que significa?… ¿Qué siento?"_

"**Se lo que sientes pero necesito que te apresures a descubrirlo"- H**

* * *

><p><strong>DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.<strong>  
>Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura conincidendia.<p>

* * *

><p>Ohhh! Are you mad?<p>

Bueno después de el capitulo anterior y todas las quejas, y después de desaparecer por quien sabe cuanto tiempo eh vuelto por mas (?)  
>NO se estaba completamente bloqueada si básicamente es un capitulo de relleno, aunque a mi me gusta no es mi favorito.<br>Se que algunos se preocuparon, no me pasaba nada solo un gran bloqueo con Faberry.

_¿Que onda con Hemo? Esta muy extraña. ¿Lea? Really ¿un tiempo?_

**AMO GLEETOUR 2011** (AcheleTour)

**pd:** cero tiempo para corregir. (¡necesito un corrector beta!)

LA CANCION ES: **_Come to my window - M**_elissa Etheridge._**_**

Los Quiero Gleeks **(L)**

**PD2:** Necesito si alguien tiene ganas armar algunas fotos de los Fics...  
>como esto - http :  / www . flickr . com / photos / hey fanfiction / show

**COMENTEN!... Lo necesito para vivir! (?).**

**Arcia.**

**Twitter: HeyArcia  
><strong>(Aviso mucho Spoiler Te puede matar)

* * *

><p>Te Invito a Leer <strong>"Cuentos de amor"<strong> un fic FAberry.  
><em>Comentar no cuesta nada.<br>(comentan re poco esa historia ¿no les gusta mas?) _


	9. Chapter 9

**EDITH ZAFARATI**

* * *

><p>Después de la huida de Lea parecía que Brad supiera todo porque les dio cuatro días libres al elenco para que descansaran un poco. Lea había escapado a casa de sus padres para poder relajarse y no tener que hablar con Theo o Dianna.<p>

"buenos días mi estrellita"- Dijo Edith entrando con el desayuno a la habitación de Lea como cuando era pequeña.

"Maaa, no debiste"- dijo Lea desperezándose, su maquillaje estaba corrido y era obvio que había estado llorando.

"una madre sabe lo que su niña necesita"- Dijo Edith sentándose en el borde de la cama y acomodando la pequeña mesita sobre las piernas de su hija.

"Se de delicioso"- Dijo Lea antes de poner en su boca un pequeño pedazo de pastel. "¡Dios! Extrañaba esto"

"¿Como estas?"- Pregunto Edith al ver una pila de pañuelos en la mesa de luz.

"Mejor"- Dijo Lea que sabia que no podía ocultarle esto a su madre.

"¿Es por Theo?"- Pregunto Edith Sentándose junto a su hija que apoyo su taza de café sobre la meza para poder abrazar un poco a su madre.

"Es algo mas que Theo… es Dianna"- Dijo Lea y observo a su madre en busca de alguna expresión pero solo encontró una mirada compasiva.

"¿Dianna? ¿Pelearon? Todas las amigas pelean cariño"- Dijo Edith sonriendo.

"Bese a Dianna"- Dijo Lea y Edith casi se muere de un ataque al corazón.

"¿Qué? Lea cariño tu sabes que yo… no se que decir"- Dijo Edith confundida y Lea no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Creo que me gusta ella"- Dijo Lea mirando su pastel y sonriendo ante la ironía.

"Wow… detengámonos por un segundo, creo que vamos en el tren bala… OK mejor el tren bala no"- Dijo Edith riendo

"mama"- Dijo lea avergonzada.

"¿Y Theo? ¿Ella es gay? ¿La amas? ¿Eres gay?"- Pregunto Edith tratando de actuar como una madre liberal peor nadie esta preparado para este tipo de cosas.

"Theo y yo decidimos darnos un tiempo… ya sabes lo que te conté, el se fue con un amigo… y luego fui a ver a Dianna porque es mi amiga… y... paso"- Dijo Lea mirando hacia otro lado por que se sentía demasiado avergonzada.

"No respondiste mi pregunta… ¿La amas?"- Pregunto Edith con seriedad pero a su vez suavizando su mirada para que Lea se sintiera segura.

"Yo… necesito… es mi amiga"- Dijo Lea negando con la cabeza como si esto fuera estupido.

"Cariño, sabes que siempre te voy a mar y que siempre supe que algo así podría pasar, digo eres LEA mi hija y dios sabe que te conozco"- Dijo Edith abrazando a su hija.

"Mama"- Dijo lea apenada abrazando a su madre con fuerza dejando escapar algunas lagrimas.

"Lo se cariño"- Dijo Edith acariciando el rostro de su hija antes de poner un dulce beso e su nariz.

"Siento cosas por ella, peor es una chica mama, es mi amiga, es mi compañera de trabajo y ella…"- Dijo Lea apagándose ella ni siquiera sabia porque dudaba tanto Dianna la amaba y ella lo sabia.

"¿Ella no es gay? Yo creía que si... digo parece ¿no?"- Dijo Edith perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

"si es"- Dijo Lea susurrando.

"¿Y porque estas aquí llorando en la cama?"- Pregunto Edith haciendo reír a Lea.

"Porque tengo miedo"- Dijo Lea suspirando.

"Pero Dios mío Lea jamás creí decirte esto a ti pero LUCHA POR ELLA"- Dijo Edith avergonzada, jamás pensó que iba a decirle a su hija que luchara por alguien y menos por una mujer pero si era lo que Lea quería ella iba estar con ella.

"Yo arruine todo"- Dijo Lea apenada recordando lo que había hecho. "seguramente no quiere hablarme".

"OK no se que hiciste y tengo el presentimiento de que no debo saber perooo… todo tiene solución ¿ella te beso de vuelta o como reacciono?"- Pregunto Edith riendo al ver que su hija se ponía colorada.

"Dijo que me ama"- Dijo Lea riendo y Edith no pudo evitar darle un suave golpe en la cabeza a Lea.

"Eres mi hija y dios demuéstrame que no eres estupida! Ahora levántate tienes una chica que ir a buscar"- Dijo Edith saltando de la cama y abriendo la maleta de Lea en busca de ropa.

"¿mama? ¿Qué haces?"- Pregunto Lea sin entender nada.

"Vas a ser la chica mas hot de todo estados unidos y luego vas a ir a buscar a tu medio pastel y serán una torta completa"- Dijo Edith y Ambas largaron una carcajada.

"mama tus chistes de lesbianas son demasiado buenos"- Dijo lea comiendo su pastel y ambas miraron el pastel y no pudieron evitar reír mas.

"si bueno tengo un buen trato con la comunidad, ya sabes cuando quiero tener experiencias nuevas con tu padre"- Dijo Edith seria y Lea por un minuto quedo en silencio procesando la información.

"¡MAMA!"- Grito Lea cuando miles de imágenes desagradables llegaron a su cabeza y Edith comenzó a reír y a acercarse a su hija con un conjunto perfecto.

"¿crees que es lo mejor?"- Pregunto Lea mirando el atuendo que su madre había elegido.

"Creo que si no te arriesgas nunca serás feliz en la vida"- Dijo Edith sentándose junto a su hija.

"Estoy muy asustada mama, ¿Qué pasa con mi carrera? Mama no puedo eser lesbiana"- Dijo Lea mirando todos sus trofeos de canto y actuación no podía perder esto por lo que tanto lucho.

""No te ahoges en un baso de agua cariño, encontraras la manera de equilibrar el amor y tu carrera se que lo Haras"- Dijo Edith Abrazando a Lea que sonrío pero por dentro moría de miedo.

¿Y Papa?"- Dijo Lea temblando de miedo, su padre la amaba y estaba obsesionado con Dianna pero esto era algo que Lea estaba segura que el no iba a aceptar.

"Wow… me olvide de eso"- Dijo Edith mirando a Lea que parecía un cachorrito asustado.

"vamos a solucionarlo nada que un par de abrazos y un "Papi" no pueda solucionar"- Dijo Edith haciendo reír a Lea.

"mama esto es mas grande, no es solo un "Papi" "- Dijo Lea riendo.

"Lo se... pero primero debes tener a tu chica y no veo que te estés moviendo, apestas a amor y me molesta"- Dijo Edith logrando que lea la mirara sorprendida.

"No estoy enamorada"- Dijo Lea enojada.

"No y que es esto… "mama tengo miedo, mama si no me quiere, mama si no me besa, mama y si me rechaza"- Dijo Edith burlándose de Lea que cada vez estaba mas enojada.

"Yo no dije eso, ella si me ama"- Dijo Lea enojada y Edith sonrío.

"Te ama eh?"- Pregunto Edith sonriendo.

"OH no puedo creer que haya caído en eso otra vez"- Dijo Lea negando con la cabeza peor sonriendo al mismo tiempo.

"caes en eso desde que tienes 5 años, así me dices siempre la verdad"- Dijo Edith riendo y sosteniendo el conjunto en su mano y haciéndole señas a Lea con la mirada como "Estamos esperando".

Lea se levanto de la cama con una sonrisa en su rostro y tomo el atuendo antes de meterse al baño.

"Gracias ma"- Dijo Lea asomando la cabeza por la puerta y Edith solo río antes de comer el pastel que su hija había dejado.

Después de casi una hora y media en el baño Lea salio Y Edith puso las manos en el cielo.

"Al fin, mira si aparece otra chica en su vida mientras te bañas"- Dijo Edith y Lea se estremeció ante la idea.

"¿y que hago?"- Pregunto Lea asustada.

"Wow de verdad te gusta"- Dijo Edith cayendo a la Realidad de todo esto.

"Eso creo"- Dijo Lea avergonzada.

"buenoo... invítala a comer o a caminar, ¡No se! Pero haz algo"- Dijo Edith desesperada como si viera que alguien mas se llevaba a Dianna y dejaba a su niña con el corazón roto.

"Voy a ver como esta todo"- Dijo Lea sacando su Celular, Edith asintió con la cabeza y beso a su hija antes de dejarla sola para que no se sintiera avergonzada con su presencia.

**Perdón –L – **Dianna casi se desmaya al ver el mensaje, Naya y Jenna estaba sentadas en el desayunador ya que iban a salir de compras.

Dianna estaba apunto de contestarle a Lea aunque no sabia bien que poner cuando otro mensaje llego.

**Estaba asustada pero creo que quiero intentarlo – L **

"DI' estas bien?"- Pregunto Naya al ver la cara de Dianna que parecía un pez globo por sus ojos que saltaban de su rostro y su boca abierta.

"Creo que se rompió"- Dijo Jenna riendo.

"ella, yo… estoy feliz"- Dijo Dianna riendo como estupida y Naya perdió la paciencia arrebatándole el teléfono de las manos de Dianna.

"Omg! ¿Le respondiste?"- Dijo Naya sorprendida y loca de felicidad.

"¿Qué pasa?"- Pregunto Jenna que no entendía nada.

"nada"- Dijo Dianna agarrando su celular y Naya empezó a reír.

"Tarde o temprano lo sabara." – Dijo Naya y Jenna realmente intentaba entender peor era imposible.

"No… voy al baño"- Dijo Dianna desapareciendo de la vista de sus amigas.

"¿Qué?"- Pregunto Naya a Jenna que la miraba esperando las noticias pero la latina solo volvió a su café.

"tarde o temprano me enterare"- Dijo Jenna dando se cuenta que nadie le iba a contar nada por lo menos ahora.

Dianna se había encerrado en el baño pensando que iba a decirle a Lea no quería sonar desesperada pero dios estaba desesperada.

**Hola… ¿Qué quieres intentar? – D**

**No se… Di me gusto – L**

**¿Qué cosa? – D**

**Dianna… esto es difícil para mi - L**

**¿Qué? Estoy un poco confundida Lee, sabes que odio que halemos por mensajes – D**

**Lo se pero… Dios! yo solo quería invitarte a almorzar, tu y yo como siempre. – L**

**¿Cómo siempre? Me gusta eso – D**

**Paso por ti a las 12 - L**

**OK, te veo mas tarde -D**

**Wait! Informal? - D**

**Es una cita, tu decides que usar. – L**

"OMG! Me invito a una cita!" – Grito Dianna en el baño y Naya no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas, Jenna se unió a las risas aunque no sabia de quien estaban hablando, era divertido escuchar a Dianna tan emocionada como si tuviera quince años y el chico de sus sueños la invitaba a salir.

* * *

><p><strong>DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.<strong>  
>Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura conincidendia.<p>

* * *

><p>Tenia ganas de Escribir sobre la relación de LEa y su mama ya que se ven muy unidas. Y en mi mente Edith sabe todo. Jaa! va tomando Forma.. prontito va a ser un Achele completo jaja.<p>

PERDON, PERDON, PERDON! se que no estoy actualizando tanto como esperan o como yo desearia pero estoy muy complicada ultimamente con mis tiempos.

Perdón **Heya Fans** jaja pero Necesitaba poner a Jenna la **"ClitBloker"** oficial. Jaja  
>Próximo Capitulo va a ser solamente Achele.<p>

**AMO GLEETOUR 2011** (AcheleTour)

**pd:** cero tiempo para corregir. _**(¡necesito un corrector beta!)**_

Los Quiero Gleeks **(L)**

**PD2:** Mi tumblr Achele/FAberry **AGRONSHEEP . TUMBLR . COM**

**COMENTEN!... Lo necesito para vivir! (?).**

**Arcia.**

**Twitter: HeyArcia  
><strong>(Aviso mucho Spoiler Te puede matar)

* * *

><p>Te Invito a Leer <strong>"Cuentos de amor"<strong> un fic FAberry.  
><em>Comentar no cuesta nada.<br>(comentan re poco esa historia ¿no les gusta mas?)_

* * *

><em>Soy una Nayanna Shipper! (listo lo dije)<em>


	10. Chapter 10

**CITA I**

* * *

><p>"¡Naya!"- Grito Dianna mientras revolvía su ropero en busca de algo que ponerse. Naya y Jenna entraron a la habitación y miraron el desastre que era esa habitación, ropa tirada por todos lados.<p>

"¿Qué?"- Pregunto Naya cruzándose de piernas y sosteniendo su tasa de café gigante.

"¿Qué? Voy a ir a una citan con…. Y ya sabes…"- Dijo Dianna mirando a Jenna que se río pero a la vez se sintió dejada de lado.

"OK si quieres me voy"- Dijo Jenna con tranquilidad.

"No… es solo que no estoy lista"- Dijo Dianna dando un abrazo rápido a Jenna que sonrío y acepto esperar a Dianna.

"¿Esto?"- Dijo Dianna mostrándole una remera a Naya y Jenna pero ambas negaron con la cabeza.

"¿Qué me pongo?"- Pregunto Dianna como si no tuviera nada lo suficientemente bueno.

"mmm ¿que te parece esto?"- Pregunto Jenna tomando una remera que estaba junto a ella en la cama.

"no se… ¿Naya?"- Pregunto Dianna y la latina negó con la cabeza sin mirar la remera.

"Otra"- Dijo Dianna comenzando a desesperarse.

"ya encontraras algo y Serra espectacular" – Dijo Jenna mientras ayudaba a Dianna a buscar una buena blusa. Naya seguía negándose a cualquier opción.

"¿podrías ayudarme aquí?"- Dijo Jenna mirando a Naya que no tenia intenciones de moverse, estaba muy cómoda.

"Bien…"- Dijo Naya parándose a duras penas de la cama y caminando hacia el ropero de Dianna. "Creo que deberías ir desnuda"- Dijo Naya y Dianna no pudo evitar sonrojarse, a Jenna le pareció gracioso.

"¡Naya!"- Dijo Dianna pidiendo por favor por un poco de ayuda.

"¡Bien! Siempre tengo que hacer todo yo… vas a usar emmm esto, con esto y esos zapatos y ese bolso"- Dijo Naya tirando en los brazos de Dianna la ropa.

"Gracias "- Dijo Dianna con una sonrisa estupida mirando el conjunto que adoraba.

"Ahora ve y tráeme una aspirina"- Ordeno Naya, Dianna levanto una ceja y Jenna se aguanto aun carcajada.

"¿Me estas dando una orden?"- Pregunto Dianna

"Bueno valía la pena intentarlo"- Dijo Naya parándose para ir a buscar su aspirina.

"Nunca cambiara"- Dijo Jenna y Dianna tuvo que admitir que Naya era graciosa.

Casi media hora depuse Diana estaba lista, Jenna la había ayudado con el maquillaje y el peinado y Naya seguía consumiendo café como si fuera su elixir de vida.

"Estoy lista"- Dijo Dianna saliendo de su habitación para mostrarle a Naya como se veía, la latina estaba sentada delante al televisor mirando algún programa gracioso que no le causaba gracia.

"Woahhh ¿podríamos repetir…? ¿tu sabes? solo juego"- Dijo Naya antes de que Dianna le pegara, te vez muy caliente Di, no va a resistirse.

"¿Quién no va a resistirse?"- Pregunto Jenna tratando de aprovecharse de la distracción de ambas.

"Lea… Leandro"- Dijo Naya mordiéndose la lengua.

"Ja! ¿soo quien es Leandro?"- Pegunto Jenna emocionada por saber más y Dianna le dio una mirada a Naya.

"Tu hablaste tu te haces cargo"- Dijo Dianna antes de mirar el reloj de pared.

"ya vendrá"- Dijo Naya tratando de no prestarle atención a la mirada de Jenna que suplicaba por información.

"Jenna nos vamos"- Dijo Naya tomando su campera cuando escucho el tono de mensajes de Dianna.

"pero... Pero… yo quiero verlo"- Dijo Jenna rogando a Naya para quedarse a espiar un poco.

"no. Cuando Dianna quiera te presentara…"- Dijo Naya saliendo por la puerta principal antes de darle un saludo militar a Dianna que le devolvió una sonrisa.

"Dianna…"- Dijo Jenna mirándola con su cara de perrito mojado y Dianna estaba a apunto de Caer.

"¡JENNA!"- Grito Naya desde afuera del departamento.

"¿Qué?"- Pregunto Jenna asomándose por la puerta.

"Aquí, ¡ahora!"- Dijo Naya apuntando el piso junto a su lado.

"Adiós Di, ten una linda cita con esa persona de la que no quieres hablarme"- Dijo Jenna arrastrando su cuerpo hacia donde Naya le había indicado.

Dianna se sonrío para sus adentros al escuchar como Jenna rogaba por quedarse escondidas en el estacionamiento para ver a LEAndro.

Dianna camino hacia la pequeña mesita que estaba en su habitación donde había dejado su teléfono que aun le anunciaba que tenia un mensaje sin leer.

**En 10 minutos paso por ti – L **

_¿Qué estas haciendo? ¿Realmente vas a ir en una cita con tu mejor AMIGA? por dios que es Dianna Agron y esta súper caliente pero…¿de verdad? _

_¡Hey Aquí! A tu izquierda… ¿vas a escuchar a tu otro yo ahora? __¿si? ¿no? __No me importa, Sal con ella y que sea lo que tenga que pasar, siempre escuchas a la otra y nunca te arriesgaras a nada._

_Noo... no la escuches… perderás a tu mejor amiga._

_Pero ganaras una novia. Una muy caliente._

_No, ¿Qué tal si ella se arrepiente?_

_Te ama._

_¿y si alguna vez se termina? No la tendrás nunca mas._

_Sabrás a que sabe el amor._

_¿Y Theo?_

El no es como ella

_Deja de endulzarle el corazón_

_Tu deja de desilusionarla._

_Callate_

_Tu callate_

"¡BASTA!"- Grito Lea sola en su auto como si realmente hubiera una lucha entre sus pensamientos y tenia que detenerlos.

**Estoy afuera – L **

Lea mando el mensaje rogando a dios o a quien quiera que sea que apoye los gays para que le ayudara con esto.

**Ya bajo – D **

"Esta todo bien"- Dijo Dianna dándose un ultimo vistazo frente al espejo, luego camino con tranquilidad hacia el ascensor aunque tenia ganas de bajar las escaleras corriendo y ver que era lo que iba suceder.

_Omg omg! ¿se puede morir de nervios? ¿es eso posible porque siento que voy a morir.. Omg se me nubla la vista… ¿Estoy muerta?._

Dianna estaba híperventilando cuando finalmente salió del ascensor, Lea tenia su coche estacionado frente al edificio de donde Dianna vivía y dios sabe que ella estaba histérica tratando de actuar normal y tarareando una canción de la radio.

_Allí esta… ¿es hermosa no?_

_Huye, antes de que sea tarde._

_¿PUEDES CALLARTE? A nadie le importa tu pensamiento,s ella va a quedarse. Voy a atarte._

_No puedes dgkdf…_

_Definitivamente te hice callar _

_Asdjkasd_

_No te escucho.. __oh si... tienes una cinta en la boca!... ahora ¿Dónde estaba? Ah si… Es hermosa ¿no?... Notas que están usando el mismo color de ropa?._

"Hola"- Dijo Dianna entrando al auto.

"hola"- Dijo Lea y espero que Dianna se colocara el cinturón de seguridad antes de poner a andar el auto.

"Rojo"- Dijo Dianna mirando el vestido rojo de Lea.

"Yeah… ¿Porque nuestra ropa siempre se ve combinada?"- Dijo Lea mirando el vestido rojo que tenia Dianna.

"Naya lo escogió"- Dijo Dianna avergonzada.

"Gracias Naya"- Dijo Lea y ambas no pudieron vitar reír de lo nerviosas que estaban.

"Esto apesta"- Dijo Lea después de unos minutos de silencio.

"si"- Dijo Dianna y ambas se miraron por un segundo y volvieron a estar en silencio.

"Es tan estupido"- Dijo Dianna riendo en voz alta.

"¿Qué?"- Dijo Lea mirando a Dianna que no podía dejar de reír.

"Lea vamos, seguimos siendo las mismas"- Dijo Dianna apoyando su manos sobre la de lea que estaba en la palanca de cambios.

"Lo se… es solo que esto que estoy sintiendo me cambia un poco"- Dijo Lea escupiendo lo primero que se le cruzo por la mente.

"Lo se"- Dijo Dianna apretando un poco la mano de Lea para que se sintiera segura.

"¿sabes? no tengo idea de a donde podemos ir"- Dijo Lea rompiendo la magia y Dianna comenzó a pensar.

"¡oh ya se!... el restaurante que nombro Chord el dijo que había mesas privadas y cerradas"- Dijo Dianna y a Lea le pareció una buena idea.

"¿Di?"- Llamo Lea esperando una respuesta para poder preguntar lo que realmente quería.

"¿Lea?"- Pregunto Dianna riendo al ver lo nerviosa que estaba la morena.

"Lo siento… no debí salir corriendo… pero estaba confundida, tenia miedo…Porque…"- Dijo Lea apagándose al ver que estaba a solo una cuadra del restaurante.

"¿Por qué?"- Pregunto Dianna interesada en saber lo que Lea pensaba.

"Porque me gusto"- Dijo Lea ruborizándose.

"¿si?"- Pregunto Dianna con inseguridad.

"Digo… me gustas y eso me asusta"- Dijo Lea mirando a Dianna estacionando el auto frente al restaurante.

"vamos"- Dijo Dianna tomando la mano de Lea por unos segundos. Ambas sabían que no podían bajar tomadas de la mano peor jugaron con la ilusión de que lo iban hacer.

Lea no aguanto la risa al ver lo nerviosa que se puso Dianna cuando algunos paparazzi las habían encontrado entrando al lugar, un somelier y algunos guardias de seguridad salieron a ayudarlas cuando las cosas se pusieron un poco incomodas.

"gracias"- Dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo cuando los guardias lograron hacerlas entrar al lugar.

"No hay de que"- Dijo Uno de los hombres volviendo a colocarse en su lugar preestablecido.

"Síganme por aquí"- Dijo uno mozo llevando a las jóvenes actrices a una de la mesas V.I.P. las mesas estaban rodeadas por unos cubículos con un estilo oriental y era imposible ver lo que sucedía dentro o fuera de ellas.

"¿Desean alguna bebida?"- Pregunto LE mozo mientras las chicas se acomodaban en sus lugares.

"yo quiero una copa de vino blanco"- dijo Lea y miro a Dianna que era obvio estaba dudando sobre lo que iba a tomar. "Ella va a tomar un Tequila Sunrise"- Dijo Lea y el mozo se alejo de la mesa después de entregarle las cartas de menú las jóvenes.

"¿Tan predecible soy?"- Dijo Dianna mirando a Lea.

"digamos que te conozco bien"- Dijo Lea riendo

"Admito que este menú me hace querer romper mi dieta vegana"- Dijo Lea mirando le menú y Diana le sonrío escondiéndose detrás de su menú.

"¿Y si pedimos sushi? Tiene una gran variedad vegana"- Dijo Dianna y a Lea se le ilumino el rostro. "Sushi entonces"- Dijo Dianna la ver la sonrisa que Lea le regalaba.

"Señoritas, Sus bebidas"- Dijo El mozo colocándolas bebidas a la derecha de cada actriz. "¿Ya decidieron que van a pedir? De no ser así déjenme recomendarles el Ratatuil en su versión vegana"- Dijo el mozo que era obvio había investigado sobre ellas en esos minutos que se tardo en traer las bebidas.

"Gracias suena tentador peor vamos a pedir el sushi"- Dijo Lea y ambas le entregaron los menús al mozo. El joven asintió con la cabeza y se retiro de la mesa.

"¿un brindis?"- Dijo Dianna y Lea la miro extrañada.

"¿Por qué no?"- Dijo Lea elevando su copa.

"Por nosotras"- Dijo Dianna antes de chocar su vaso largo contra la delicada copa. Lea escondió su sonrisa detrás de la copa disfrutando del sabor seco de su vino.

"Tequila Sunrise"- Dijo Dianna sonriendo feliz.

"Voy a dejar a Theo"- Dijo Lea mirando fijamente a Dianna para ver como reaccionaba.

"¿Si?"- Pregunto Dianna tratando de ocultar su emoción interna.

"Si, creo que ya no funciona"- Dijo Lea mordiéndose el labio inferior.

"¿Por qué?"- Pregunto Dianna tratando de sonar inocente.

"Porque me gusta alguien mas"- Dijo Lea ruborizándose.

"Estoy segura que a esa persona también le gustas"- Dijo Dianna muriendo de ganas de besar a Lea en ese mismo momento.

"Siéntate aquí conmigo"- Dijo Lea apuntando a su lado, Los sillones mullidos que rodeaban la mesa hacia el lugar muy intimo para las parejas y muy agradable para los amigos. Dianna se arrastro por el sillón junto a Lea.

"¿va a funcionar?"- Pregunto Lea dejando caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Dianna.

"Vamos hacer que funcione"- Dijo Dianna tomando la mano de Lea por debajo de la mesa.

"A veces cuando lo pienso se que es una locura y que no debería pero no puedo contra esto"- Dijo Lea cerrando los ojos como si imaginara un poco mas.

"Si no lo quieres dime antes de que sea demasiado tarde"- Dijo Dianna apartándose un poco para ver a Lea a los ojos. "Creo que ya es tarde"- Dijo Dianna Inclinándose para rosar los labios de Lea. Fue un beso rápido, temeroso de ser descubierto peor lleno de ternura y esperanza.

"permiso"- Dio el moso ingresando al cubicuelo con una gran bandeja, por unos segundos se quedo en silencio al ver que ahora estaban una junto ala otra pero luego solo les sonrío mientras acomodaba la gran bandeja de madera con sus pequeños recipientes con diferentes salsas.

"Yummy"- dijo Lea emocionada por empezar a comer.

"¿Qué somos?"- Pregunto Dianna cuando el mozo se había retirado.

"no voy a pedirte que estés solo conmigo hasta que no termine todo con Theo…"- Dijo Lea y Dianna se sintió un poco desilusionada. "Así que vas a tener que esperarme hasta la noche"

"¿eso significa que voy verte de nuevo en la noche?"- pregunto Dianna como una niña de 15 años enamorada que no puede estar sin ver a su enamorada por unas horas.

"Eso significa que esto es solo el principio del día"- Dijo Lea besando rápidamente a Dianna en la mejilla.

"ohh yo quería ese"- Dijo Dianna al ver que Lea tomaba el mismo roll que ella iba a tomar.

"¿Si?"- Dijo Lea y Dianna asintió con la cabeza. "Que lastima"- Dijo Lea metiendo el bocado en su boca.

"no es justo"- Dijo Dianna haciendo un puchero.

"¿Lo quieres?"- Pregunto Lea y Dianna la miro extrañada le parecía asqueroso.

"Ahora no"- Dijo La rubia pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar Lea la había tomado por el cuello cerrando la brecha entre sus bocas, Lea empujo su lengua un poco en la boca de Dianna que río al sentir el sabor del sushi en su boca.

"Eso es jugar sucio Lee."- Dijo Dianna riendo antes de robar uno de los Roll que sabia Lea iba querer comer.

"Yo quería ese"- Dijo Lea haciendo un puchero.

"No voy a besarte, voy a comer"- Dijo Dianna riendo junto con Lea.

"Eso vamos a verlo"- Dijo Lea acercándose a Dianna que sonreía pero desgraciadamente el celular de Lea comenzó a sonar y tenia que atender.

"Es Theo"- Dijo Lea mirando la pantalla y luego a Dianna pidiendo perdón.

"**¿Hola?" – L (voz) **

"**Hola mi amor"- T (Voz)**

"**Theo… "- L**

"**No puedo mas sin ti, lo siento, no tenia que reaccionar así"- T**

"**Tenemos que hablar" –L**

"**¿Dónde estas? Estoy en casa "- T**

"**Con Dianna"- L**

"**¿Qué? ¿De verdad?" – T**

"**Si, estamos en una… salimos a comer"- L**

"**bueno cuando termines ¿podemos vernos?"- T**

"**si, suena bien… "- L**

"**genial…"- T**

"**Pero Theo creo que…"- L**

"**¿Dime?"- T**

"**Después hablamos, te veo en la tarde"- L**

"**Ok, no puedo esperar te extraño tanto"- T**

"**OK"- L**

"**Te amo"- T**

"**Chau"- L**

"Lo siento"- Dijo Lea mirando a Dianna que trataba de actuar como si no fuera importante mientras tomaba su bebida que mágicamente ya se había terminado.

"Entiendo"- Dijo Dianna tratando de ocultar su mirada triste.

"Que no nos arruine la comida"- Dijo Lea dando un beso rápido en los labios de Dianna antes de volver a comer.

"Mmm bueno… peor quiero mas de esto"- Dijo Dianna apuntando a su vaso y Lea sonrío antes de llamar al mozo.

* * *

><p><strong>DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.<strong>  
>Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura conincidendia.<p>

* * *

><p>Ok Definitivamente amo a Naya y la pongo todo el tiempo, es obvio.<br>Aww fue todo tierno y raro en este cap, Fucking Theo ¿siempre tiene que arruinar todo?

Gracias por todo el aguante con esta historia.  
>Si soy muy Bipolar hace 2 días era todo Salvaje en Cuentos de amor y ahora toda tierna. (jajaja)<p>

**Preguntas (?) IDEAS (?) pedidos (?)**

**pd:** cero tiempo para corregir. _**(¡necesito un corrector beta!)**_

Los Quiero Gleeks **(L)**

**COMENTEN!... Lo necesito para vivir! (?).**

**DE VERDAD ¡COMENTEN!**

**Arcia.**

**Twitter: HeyArcia  
><strong>(Aviso mucho Spoiler Te puede matar)

* * *

><p>Te Invito a Leer <strong>"Cuentos de amor"<strong> un fic FAberry.  
><em>Comentar no cuesta nada.<em>

* * *

><p><em>NAYA (L)<em>


	11. Chapter 11

**Theo Stockman  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"¡por dios Theo! Suéltame"- Dijo Lea cuando el joven salto a sus brazos.<p>

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?.. Creí que tu también me extrañaste"- Dijo Theo sin entender porque Lea estaba tan arisca.

"Si te extrañe… creo… pero pasaron cosas en estos días"- Dijo Lea y Theo se desplomo sobre una silla.

"¿Qué tipo de cosas?"- Pregunto Theo sin dar muchas vueltas.

"Cosas, gente nueva…"- Dijo Lea mirando al suelo, no podía decirle a Theo que quería estar con Dianna eso lo mataría.

"¿Quién?... Demonios Lea ¿Quién?"- Dijo Theo alterado golpeando la mesa con el puño cerrado.

"Si te vas a poner así no podremos hablar"- Dijo Lea asustándose un poco, Theo no es violento pero esta situación lo estaba estresando.

"Perdón, yo… ¿no me amas?"- Pregunto Theo nervioso y con lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos azules.

"No…"- Dijo Lea Mirándolo a los ojos y rogando que no llorara.

"¿No?"- Pregunto Theo sorprendido.

"No se... estoy confundida, es raro"- Dijo Lea mirándolo esperando que pudiera entender.

"¿Qué te confunde?" – Pregunto Theo tomando la mano de Lea que estaba sobre la mesa.

"esto que estoy sintiendo"- Dijo Lea dejando que una lagrima escapara de sus ojos.

"¿es ella? Necesito saber la verdad Lea… por mas que duela dime la verdad"- dijo Theo dejando escapar una lagrima que el estaba seguro surcaba su corazón.

"Creo, esto esta matándonos"- Dijo Lea acariciando con el pulgar la mano e Theo que se aferraba a la de ella en un ultimo intento de que no lo dejara.

"¿Por qué?"- Pregunto Theo como si la respuesta a su pregunta iba a darle motivos para no estar triste.

"Porque ya no esta mas, ya no esta ese fuego que se encendía en mi y me quemaba por dentro cada vez que me tocabas, porque ya no te siento así, porque tu sabes que hace tiempo ya no éramos así, y alguien encendió ese fuego, me siento como un adolescente con… es perfecto otra vez"- Dijo Lea sonriendo al recordar a Dianna y llorando al ver el corazón de Theo en sus manos.

"Pero nosotros, Lea nena teníamos la vida armada, ¿Qué hay de nuestros sueños juntos? ¿Ya no son importantes? ¿Qué pasa con el amor que juraste que sentías por mi? ¿Eso ya no esta?"- Pregunto Theo dado sus manotazos de ahogado tratando de que Lea piense en sus sentimientos y no en los de ella.

"Theo las cosas están cambiando, tu no puedes hacerme esto, no me hagas ser la culpable de esto, sabes que jamás te mentí, Theo yo jamás jugué con tu corazón, si dije que te juraba amor era porque así lo sentía pero ella me hizo cambiar, ahora veo esto de otra manera"- Dijo Lea sosteniendo con fuerza la mano de Theo que quería huir.

"¿Ella?... pero… ¿sabes? Es mi culpa... yo debí alejarte de ella, yo sabia que seria un problema, yo sabia, ¡demonios! yo sabia"- dijo Theo rompiendo en llanto en sus ultimas palabras.

"Theo cariño, perdóname, por favor perdóname"- Dijo Lea Sentándose junto a El y tratando de sostener al muchacho que no dejaba de llorar.

"¿perdonarte? No tengo que perdonarte nada Bebe, no puedo enojarme porque no me ames, es solo que me duele, aquí"- Dijo Theo apuntando a su corazón. "No sabia que podía doler así, siento como si fuera a morir y como si nadie puede rescatarme mas que tu, pero tengo que salir solo, mirar hacia delante"- Dijo Theo secando sus lagrimas con el puño de su campera.

"Theo no quiero que se termine así, no quiero que lo sientas así, ¡Dios! No quiero que me odies, por favor, solo dime que va a estar bien, que no me odias, dime… dime que podemos con esta nuevo esquema"- Dijo Lea llorando desconsolada en los brazos de su ex novio.

"Shhh… mírame Lee"- Dijo Theo tomando a Lea por la barbilla. "Estoy aquí y siempre estaré aquí para ti, es difícil saber o darme cuenta de que mi novia... bueno ex novia se enamoro de su mejor amiga, peor yo sabia, Lea sabia que esto estaba pasando y no te sientas mal por sentir algo nuevo y diferente porque eso es lo que me enamoro de ti, tu seguridad, el saber que jamás juzgarías a alguien, el saber que siempre mirar el alma de una persona y no el paquete."- Dijo Theo tratando de sonreírle con ternura a la joven que tenia en sus brazos.

"Te amo Theo, siempre lo Hare"- Dijo Lea dando un suave y delicado beso en los labios del Muchacho que sabia que nunca volvería a sentir a Lea de esa manera.

"Yo también"- Susurro Theo abrazando con fuerza a la actriz, deseando que no fuera el final.

"Por dios Míranos, somos las reinas del drama"- Dijo Lea riendo al ver a Theo que tenia los ojos hinchados.

"Si, creo que todo lo que dijimos es digno de un buen guión"- Dijo Theo sonriendo.

"Hey, lo decía de verdad… siempre te amare"- Dijo Lea golpeando amistosamente el brazo de Theo.

"lo se… Hey pero aun así puedo ser tu barba gay?"- Dijo Theo riendo.

"¿Theo? No soy gay, en todo caso siento un enamoramiento hacia una mujer lo cual no me hace gay"- Dijo Lea mirando al suelo avergonzada.

"Eres gay"- Dijo Theo inclinándose y susurrando en el oído de Lea que estaba mirando fijamente a una morena de piernas largas que estaba en la TV.

"No tendré esta discusión contigo"- Dijo Lea poniéndose de pie.

"Es el momento ¿no?... depuse de que cruces esa puerta no volverás"- Dijo Theo y el ambiente deprimente volvió a ocupar su lugar.

"Volveré a ver a mi amigo, si es que me dejas ser tu amiga"- Dijo Lea mirando a Theo y revolviendo su cabello como siempre hacia.

"No lo hagas"- Dijo Theo acomodando su pelo.

"Lo siento, es costumbre creo"- Dijo Lea alejándose hacia la puerta de entrada, ya era hora de salir de hay sino seria mas triste de lo que ya era.

"No me olvides"- Dijo Theo antes de Que Lea cruzara la puerta, ella iba a responderle, tenia que hacerlo, pero si lo hacia volverían a ese circulo sin un adiós.

Theo se recostó sobre la silla, mirando el espacio vacío que había dejado Lea por casi una hora, pensando en si todavía podía hacer algo para recuperarla.

"Barbra Streisand (Original Mix) Duck Sause"- Comenzó a sonar en toda la habitación y Theo dirigió su mirada hacia el Iphone gris que estaba sobre la mesa. Si, Lea había olvidado su celular.

"**Hola"- T (voz) **

Theo sabia que no debía atender el teléfono, tendría que comunicarse con Lea a su otro celular y avisarle de su olvido. Pero el dolor no lo dejaba pensar claramente.

"**Hola… ¿Theo?"- D (Voz)**

A Dianna en un punto le pareció extraño, pero por otro lado no tenia que desconfiar de Lea, bueno la morena le había prometido que ya estaba todo terminado con Theo.

"**Si, ¿Di?"- T**

Theo estaba sudando, no sabia si insultarla, desearle algo bueno con Lea, amenazarla, el estaba desperado, esa que hablaba era la que le había robado su novia, su mujer, su Lea.

"**Si, ¿Cómo estas? ¿Me pasas con Lea?"- D (Voz) **

Dianna trato de sonar segura, pero cuando nombro a Lea su tono de voz la traiciono y Theo aprovecho la situación diciendo una estupidez que ni el creía.

"**Lea esta dormida, ¿quieres dejarle un mensaje?"-T (Voz)**

Theo se puso nervioso cuando dijo eso, el sabia que era una gran mentira y que no serviría de mucho, pero no quería perder a Lea, quería tener una ventaja, quería intentarlo una vez mas.

"**¿Dormida? ¿Cómo?…emmm Solo dile que… nada… yo la llamo mas tarde, Adiós Theo"- D (Voz)**

Dianna corto el teléfono antes de escuchar la respuesta de Theo, no sabia que pensar, se suponía que Lea había dicho que era el final, por y si Theo había convencido a Lea de que el era el amor de su vida y de que no valía la pena perder todo.

"**Adiós" – T (voz)**

Theo sonrío, cuando supo que Dianna había cortado la llamada, peor rápidamente la culpa se hizo notar en su mente, y su corazón parecía estrujarse. Esto le iba a doler a Lea pero era lo mejor, Dianna no era buena para ella, o eso pensaba Theo.

NO pasaron más de 10 minutos cuando El timbre del departamento se escucho por toda la casa, Theo se paro y se dirigió a la puerta con el teléfono de Lea en su mano.

"Hola… olvide mi…ohh "- Dijo Lea sonriendo tímidamente mientras tomaba el teléfono que Theo le pasaba.

"Lo note recién y sabia que en cualquier momento volverías"- Dio Theo sonriéndole.

"¿un café?"- Pregunto Theo antes de que lea desapareciera por el pasillo.

"no se, si es buena idea"- Dijo Lea mirando al muchacho que sonreía como si nada pasara.

"OH vamos, es solo un café, sabes que lo amas mis café"- Dijo Theo amistosamente y Lea ingreso al departamento nuevamente.

"Bien, no es mala idea aparte hace frío"- Dijo Lea mientras esperaba por su café, Theo se apuro a hacerlo para que ella nos e arrepintiera y se fuera.

"Barbra Streisand (Original Mix) Duck Sause"- Comenzó a sonar en toda la habitación y Theo dirigió su mirada hacia Lea que sonrío como Tonta al ver el nombre de Dianna en el identificador.

"**Hola"- L (voz)**

Lea sonaba emocionada y hasta enamorada podría decirse.

"**Estas despierta"- D (Voz)**

Pero en cambio Dianna sonaba fría, distante y sarcástica.

"**Si, ¿Por qué preguntas?"- L (Voz)**

A Lea le parecía estupida esta pregunta, obvio que estaba despierta eran las cuatro de la tarde.

"**¿Dónde estas?"- D (voz)**

La pregunta de Dianna parecía más una orden que una pregunta, y podía sentirse la ira y los celos en su tono de voz.

"**Con Theo, tomando un café, ¿Qué esta pasando?"- L (Voz)**

Lea realmente sonaba inocente y sin maldad, pero Dianna sentía todo como una burla.

"**Bueno cuando termines de pasar el momento post sexo con tu novio me llamas"- D (voz)**

Dianna corto el teléfono en ese mismo instante, dejando a Lea sin saber que pensar o decir, Theo observaba toda la situación desde lejos, esperando porque la cantante le gritara o dijera cosas malas.

Pero simplemente comenzó a llorar, Theo se acerco con cautela pasando sus manos por los hombros de la pequeña actriz, que rápidamente lo abrazo.

"Dime que pasa"- Dijo Theo con dulzura.

"No, no quiero meterte en esto"- Dijo Lea abrazándolo con fuerza.

"Vamos, ¿somos amigos? Al menos eso, dime que te pasa"- Dijo Theo acariciando el suave cabello de Lea.

"¿Por qué no confía en mi? Digo, Theo no es por ofenderte pero te deje por ella, deje a mi novia de años por ella, porque siento cosas por ella y quiero arriesgarme y desconfía de mi, ella me trato mal y ¿no se da cuenta lo difícil que es esto para mi?... no esta solo tu en el medio, esta mi familia, su familia, los fans, nuestras carreras… esto es como una montaña rusa de emociones y no las puedo controlar"- Dijo Lea llorando aun mas fuerte.

"hey, esta bien tienes que descargarte, tal vez ella también esta alterada y no sabe como manejar la situación"- Dijo Theo como si fuera un amigo comprensivo.

"Tienes razón, dios mi cabeza"- Dijo Lea tomándose la cabeza y rápidamente Theo fue en busca de una aspirina, después de luchas unos cinco minutos con la diva que se negaba a tomar fármacos, Theo al convenció diciendo que era orgánico.

"Veamos Funny girl"- Dijo Theo y Lea lo miro con desconfianza. "Como una despedida"- Dijo Theo sonriendo mientras ponía el DVD.

"Bueno, no puedo negarme a ver Funny girl y lo sabes, tramposo"- Dijo Lea sonriendo antes de sentarse en el sillón junto a Theo.

El muchacho la rodeo con sus brazos con ternura y ella se acurruco en su pecho, Lea dejo caer algunas lagrimas, pero es que realmente todo había pasado tan rápido que apenas podía procesarlo.

Increíblemente después de veinte minutos de película Lea cayo rendida y dormía como un bebe en los brazos de Theo, el muchacho estaba feliz, era como si nada hubiese pasado, y tenia el presentimiento de que todo iba a estar mejor.

Casi sobre el final de la película Theo acomodo a Lea sobre el sillón y se fue a cambiar ya que traía ropa con la que no se sentía cómodo.

"DING-DONG"

Theo escucho el timbre y corrió a la sala para ver si lea se había despertado, pero la morena solo cambio su posición, el corrió hacia la puerta y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio a Dianna, La rubia lo miro de arriba abajo y sus ojos terminaron posándose en Lea sobre el sillón, Dianna asintió con la cabeza y simplemente se fue.

Theo sonrío porque aunque el lo hubiese planeado no podría haber salido mejor, lea durmiendo en su sillón, el sin camisa y con shorts, era el crimen perfecto.

"¿Quien era?"- Pregunto Lea con su vos adormecida y Theo salio de su ensoñación cerrando la puerta.

"No se seguramente alguno de los niños de Andy, siempre juegan así"- Dijo Theo y Lea asintió con la cabeza.

"Debería irme, dios mira la hora son las siente y le dije a Dianna que iba a verla"- Dijo Lea parándose y poniéndose sus zapatos que Theo le había quitado para que duerma cómoda.

"Creo que deberías dejar que las aguas se calmen, si quieres puedes dormir en la cama yo duermo en el sofá, mañana estarán mas relajadas y podrán hablar mejor, en el set, ya sabes... bueno es solo una idea"- Dijo Theo sonando inocente y amistoso.

"Tienes buenas ideas Theo… creo que voy a presentarte una amiga"- Dijo Lea yendo a la habitación que antes compartían a cambiarse de ropa, ella sabia que tendía que volver a buscar todas esas cosas, peor ahora solo quería relajarse un poco y no pensar tanto.

* * *

><p><strong>DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.<strong>  
>Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura conincidendia.<p>

* * *

><p>Ohhh Theo Maldito Hijo de la gran puta! :P jajaja, sip estoy regando odio para cosechar odio.<br>Pobre Dianna, jaja básicamente este capitulo es para odiar un rato a Theo.

Capaz el próximo capitulo sea HEYA

**PERDON!**! es que no tenia ganas de nada.

**Preguntas (?) IDEAS (?) pedidos (?)**

**pd:** cero tiempo para corregir. _**(¡necesito un corrector beta!)**_

Los Quiero Gleeks **(L)**

**COMENTEN!... Lo necesito para vivir! (?).**

**DE VERDAD ¡COMENTEN!**

**Arcia.**

**Twitter: HeyArcia  
><strong>(Aviso mucho Spoiler Te puede matar)

* * *

><p>Te Invito a Leer <strong>"Cuentos de amor"<strong> un fic FAberry.  
><em>Comentar no cuesta nada.<em>


	12. Chapter 12

**HEYA**

* * *

><p>"Estoy aquí perras y voy a patearles el culo"- Dijo Naya cuando Mark abrió la puerta de su casa. Naya tenía puesta una remera de transformers y un joystick en su mano.<p>

"¿Por qué traes eso?"- Pregunto Heather apuntando al joystick.

"Porque la mierda que tiene Mark no anda"- Dijo Naya desconectando el joystick de Mark y poniendo el suyo.

"¡Respeta la play mujer!"- Dijo Mark ofendido.

"La respeto "hombre" por eso le doy un Joystick digno de ser usado"- Dijo Naya y Mark río.

"respétalo jugando bien"- Dijo Mark

"¿OH vamos a jugar? Pensé que venia a enseñarte a jugar"- Dijo Naya con sarcasmo.

"Ustedes son tan odiosos cuando juegan a la Play, ¿Di va a venir?"- Pregunto Heather mientras preparaba café.

"No"- respondió Naya mientras observaba todos los cambios que realizaba Mark en su transformer.

"¿Por qué no?"- Preguntaron Heather y Mark al mismo tiempo, Naya aprovecho la distracción de Mark y cánselo dos opciones de fuerza del Transformer del joven.

"porque esta fucking deprimida o algo así"- Dijo Naya sin dejar de mirar la pantalla.

"Voy a llamarla"- Dijo Heather

"¡No!" – Gritaron Mark y Naya al mismo tiempo y Heather los miro asustada.

"¿Qué?"- Pregunto Heather sin moverse.

"Se reinicio la play"- Dijo Mark y Naya negaba con la cabeza.

"Te dije que tu play era una mierda"- Dijo Naya parándose a buscar café, mientras Mark revisaba la play y Heather texteaba a Dianna.

"**¿Como estas? – H**

**Hey Single Lady! Todo bien ¿y vos? – D**

**Mm no es lo que dijo Naya – H**

**Hablas mucho de Naya ;) – D**

**Si pero ella no lo nota – H**

**Haz que lo note – D**

**¿Como? – H**

**No se… abusa de ella? Jajaja No lo se… - D**

**Gracias – H**

**Wait ¿no vas a abusar de ella no? – D**

**:D – H**

**¿Hemo?… ¡HEMO! – D**

**;) – H -** "OMG… ¿que hice?"- Dijo Dianna riendo mientras miraba su celular.

"Mark… no hay galletitas"- Dijo Heather revisando las alacenas.

"si hay"- Dijo Mark apuntando mentalmente hacia donde el creí que había galletitas.

"no"- Dijo Heather y por su tono de voz ambos sabían que iba a hacer un berrinche, Mark miro a Naya pidiendo permiso para pausar el juego y la morena asintió con la cabeza.

"a ver… estaban en…"- Dijo Mark buscando en la cocina, cuando Heather noto que Naya ya no le prestaba atención a la charla que ellos tenían en la cocina. Tomo a Mark del brazo y lo hizo desaparecer junto a ella detrás del desayunador.

"¿Qué?... ¿Hemo?"- Pregunto Mark al ver la sonrisa picara en la cara de la rubia.

"vete"- Dijo Heather y Mark sonrio.

"Tu vas a..."- Dijo Mark haciéndole un gesto sexy a Heather que asintió con la cabeza y una gigante sonrisa.

"¡MARK! Encuentra las putas galletitas y ven aquí"- Grito Naya que estaba sentada en un Sillón Ball así que técnicamente no podía ver lo que estaba a sus espaldas peor tampoco le interesaba mucho.

"Creo que voy a ir a ver a mi novia"- Le susurro Mark a Heather con una sonrisa picara, ambos se pusieron de pie como si nada pasara.

"¡ Quiero mis galletitas!"- Dijo Heather con cara de llanto, Naya asomo su cabeza por el costado del sillón y Mark le hizo un gesto como "debo ir por ellas" mientras se colocaba su chaqueta.

"solo serán 10 minutos… No rompas mi play"- Dijo Mark antes de salir de la casa y dejar a las dos chicas solas.

"hey… Hemo ven aquí… vamos a jugar"- Dijo Naya apuntándole a Heather un espacio en el sillón de dos cuerpos que se encontraba a su derecha donde Mark había estado sentado.

"No se jugar"- Dijo Heather mirando a Naya con cara de perrito mojado pero la Latina tenia su mirada en la TV.

"Agarra el Joystick, ya va empezar… vos… ¡DALE! ¡Apreta el triangulito para patadas y las flechitas! ¡Te va a matar! ¡HEMOO! ¡Apreta los botones!"- Dijo Naya perdiendo los estribos cuando el juego se puse en marcha.

"No me sale"- Dijo Heather que ni siquiera estaba esforzándose en apretar los botones, mientras miraba a Naya que gritaba su rostro rápidamente hacia ella y controlaba que estaba haciendo Heather antes de volver a la pantalla y apretar botones desesperadamente para salvar a Heather y a ella misma pero parecía que era en vano porque era el nivel uno y le estaban rompiendo el culo.

"Naya, no puedo"- Dijo Heather con un tono de voz demasiado tierno e inocente.

"Bueno"- Respondió Naya cuando se canso de las quejas de Heather.

"¿vas a enseñarme?"- Pregunto Heather al ver que Naya abandonaba su como sillón y caminaba hacia ella.

"_¿vas a enseñarme? Porque eso suena Tan sucio en mi mente"-_ Pensó Naya sentándose junto a Heather y tomando el joystick para comenzar con la explicación.

"con este, el cuadrado das patadas, con este otro piñas, con este saltas y si apretas r1, r2 mas el triangulo y la flecha hacia delante una vez y después una vez hacia arriba salta sobre el, lo agarra por le cuello y lo tira contra el suelo rompiéndole la columna"- Explico Naya con su mirada que alternaba entre el joystick y la TV para mostrarle a Heather los movimientos, Naya giro hacia Heather para explicarle otro truco peor se encontró con que la mirada de la rubia no estaba en la pantalla ni en el joystick. "Hemo ¿estas prestando atención?"

"NO"- Respondió La rubia haciendo enojar a Naya.

"¿Qué te pasa" Me dices cosas raras durante días que realmente no puedo entender, ahora me tomas le pelo. ¿Hemo estas enojada por algo? ¿Hice algo mal? Perdóname ¿si? No se que hice peor lo siento"- Dijo Naya mirando a su amiga en busca de respuestas.

"Es tan obvio que no puedes verlo"- Dijo Heather confundiendo mas a Naya.

"Hemo… no puedo entrar en tu cabeza asíque vas a tener que decirme que esta mal". Dijo Naya apoyando el joystick sobre la mesa ratona frente a ellas antes de volverse hacia Heather para darle toda su atención.

"tengo Frío"- Susurro Heather Y Naya frunció el seño.

"Voy por una manta"- Dijo Naya pero Heather la detuvo.

"Solo abrázame"- Pidió La rubia nerviosa y Con timidez pero rápidamente se relajo al sentir los brazos de Naya trayéndola contra su cuerpo.

"Dime que sucede"- Susurro Naya sobre el oído de Heather que no podía pensar muy bien ya que todos sus sentidos fueron activados extrañamente por el aroma que desprendía el cuerpo de Naya, frutilla y chocolate.

"No me rechaces"- Susurro Heather sobre le cuello de Naya tan suave que apenas se escucho, la rubia coloco un suave beso sobre el cuello de la latina que lo tomo como algo amistoso pero su cuerpo se tenso y supo que no era amistoso cuando sintió la lengua de Heather lamiendo suavemente su cuello.

"He…"- Naya fue silenciada cuando sintió que Heather comenzaba a trazar caminos de besos suaves y húmedos sobre su cuello, Naya cerro los ojos cuando sintió los dedos de Heather rozando la parte baja de su cintura que no estaba descubierta y casi inconscientemente ladeo su cabeza hacia un costado dándole mas acceso a la rubia que no desaprovecho la oportunidad. Heather suavemente comenzó a subir por la mandíbula de Naya hasta quedar sobre los labios de la morena, Naya abrió los ojos y se encontró con los ojos azules de Heather que se posaban sobre su boca, Naya abrió la boca como para decir algo peor Heather cerro la pequeña brecha con un poco de torpeza dejando a Naya completamente atónita.

"¿Qué haces?"- Pregunto Naya con suavidad y nerviosismos haciendo que Heather se aleje un poco de ella.

"Voy a abusar de ti"- Dijo Heather con una sonrisa empujando a Naya contra el respaldo el sillón.

"¿Qué?"- Pregunto Naya que físicamente no se oponía a esto, ya que se acomodo un poco más en el sillón.

"Que voy a abusar de ti"- Dijo Heather sentándose sobre las piernas de Naya que se puso mas nerviosa al ver lo intima que era la posición.

"¿Heather?"- Pregunto Nara que repentinamente se sentía muy caliente ante la idea de ser "abusada".

"Dime"- Dijo La rubia mientras bajaba lentamente el cierre de su campera Adidas color rosa, Naya siguió el camino del sierre con la mirada y sin pensarlo puso sus manos sobre las piernas de la chica dándole un poco mas de seguridad a Heather para que siga con su plan, La rubia elimino su campera bajo la mirada de Naya quedando solo con una remera blanca muy escotada, Naya no resistió y bajo su mirada sobre los pechos de Heather.

"a la mierda con todo"- Dijo Naya tomando a Heather por le cuello y llevándola contra su boca, la rubia rápidamente empujo su cuerpo logrando que sus pechos rozaron con los de Naya que empujo su lengua dentro de la boca de Heather.

"Mark"- Dijo Naya alejando un poco a Heather.

"el no vendrá"- Dijo Heather quitándose la remera y quedando solo con su sostén de corazones frente a Naya que no puedo evitar lamerse los labios.

"¿esto es lo que quieres?"- Pregunto Naya al sentir que Heather comenzaba a besarle el cuello mientras le subía la remera suavemente.

"Tal vez"- Dijo Heather luego de dejar a Naya con su sostén negro frente a ella, la rubia ya se había cansado de tanta charla, se suponía que iba abusar de Naya como Dianna le había dicho.

"Yo…"- susurro Naya mientras sentía que Heather tomaba sus manos y las llevaba a sus pechos.

"Tu"- Dijo Heather sobre la boca de Naya antes de comenzar a besarla apasionadamente, Naya empujo sus caderas hacia arriba contra las piernas abiertas de Heather que respondió con un gemido sobre los labios de Naya.

La rubia empujo sus manos por la espalda de Naya eliminado su sostén y airándolo quien sabe donde mientras Naya respondía de la misma manera.

"Dios Mio"- Murmuro Naya al sentir los labios de Heather sobre sus pechos, la rubia usaba una de sus manos como apoyo contra le respaldo del sillón mientras con la otra acariciaba el abdomen plano de la morena y con su boca lamia los pechos, subiendo y bajando por la clavícula, dejando algunas marcas.

Heather dejo caer su mano hacia le Jean de Naya desabotonándolo con rapidez, La morena se retorcida debajo de ella, pero Heather no estaba muy segura si debía o no hacer esto. Cuando casi estaba Quitando su mano de la pelvis de Naya, sintió que la morena la tomaba de la muñeca, Heather subió su mirada y vio a Naya que miraba hacia abajo donde sus manos estaban tan cerca y tan lejos de donde las necesitaban.

Heather empujo su boca contra la de Naya chupando y lamiendo sus labios, Naya le soltó la mano a la rubia que rápidamente paso la palma de su mano por sobre la ropa tratando de escuchar gemir a Naya pero parecía que la morena se estaba reprimiendo.

"¿esta bien?"- Pregunto Heather con un poco de miedo de no estar logrando ningún tipo de reacción en la joven.

"Uummjum"- fue todo lo que salio del la boca de Naya y eso realmente hizo enojar un poco a Heather que decidió que era hora del todo o nada.

"OH dios"- Gimió Naya al sentir que Heather media sus dedos dentro de su ropa interior, Naya no se había dado cuenta lo mojada que estaba hasta que Heather metió sus dedos entro de sus bragas.

"Esa respuesta me gusta mas"- Susurro Heather mordiendo y chupando suavemente el cuello de Naya que ahora balanceaba sus caderas sobre los dedos de Heather.

"Mmm…"- decía Naya con un tono muy sexual sobre el oído de Heather que estaba aumentando el ritmo a medida que Naya aumentaba la velocidad de sus caderas.

"bebe, estoy… voy"- comenzó a Jadear Naya mientras Heather sentía como todo el cuerpo de la morena se contraía debajo de ella, unos segundos mas tarde Naya estaba viniendo sobre los dedos de Heather.  
>Naya se dejo caer sobre le respaldo del sillón un poco agotada, pero su cuerpo se activo nuevamente cuando vio a la rubia sobre ella rogando por un poco de atención.<p>

Naya empujo a Heather sobre el sillón y casi a la velocidad de la luz le quito los pantalones a la joven que se vía muy necesitada.

"Naya no tienes que…"- Dijo Heather al ver la sonrisa pervertida en la cara de la morena que comenzó a besarle el abdomen, Naya enredo sus dedos en al ropa interior de Heather y a medida que besaba y mordía los pezones de la rubia empujaba su tanga fuera. Cuando Naya se alejo un segundo del cuerpo de Heather buscando alguna señal para detenerse pudo ver el centro húmedo y brillante de Heather rogando por atención y casi sin pensarlo paso su lengua por sobre el clítoris hinchado.

"Nay"- gimió Heather al sentir la lengua de Naya lamiendo su centro, Naya llevo sus manos al culo de Heather trayéndola y animándola a mover sus caderas sobre su boca.

"Mmm sabes tan bien"- Gimió Naya mientras seguía chupando.

"NO te detengas, por favor… mas"- Pidió Heather perdiendo toda su inocencia y sonando como una fiera en celo. Naya mordió suavemente el clítoris de Heather empujando un dedo dentro de la joven que automáticamente comenzó a empujar sus caderas contra el rostro de Naya.

"Esta tan apretado"- Dijo Naya Empujando un dedo mas dentro de la joven que se acercaba. Heather Seguía gimiendo incoherencias que Naya apenas podía escuchar ya que todos sus sentidos se habían desviado a su gusto y olfato.

"Dios, dios, dios"- Cantaba Heather y a Naya le parecía extremadamente sexy tanto que podía decir que estaba completamente lista para otra ronda, Naya uso una de sus manos para apretar el culo de Heather y empujarla con fuerza contra su boca y sus dedos, mientras Heather se movía erráticamente.

Heather tenía la mirada puesta en Naya que estaba entre sus piernas, no había nada más sexy y excitante que cruzarse con la mirada de Naya de vez en cuando.

"Nay…"- Gimió Heather viniendo sobre la boca de Naya que siguió chupando hasta la ultima replica, Heather cayo desplomada contra el sillón sin fuerzas para nada.

"¿Que hicimos?"- Pregunto Naya sentándose junto a Heather mirando hacia le techo.

"Nay… yo…"- Dijo Heather poniéndose totalmente nerviosa.

"Dime… "- Pidió Naya mirando a Heather esperando que diga algo que las saque de esta situación incomoda.

"¿Chicas?"- Se escucho la voz de Mark desde la puerta y Naya abrió los ojos como huevos fritos parándose desesperada y abotonando su pantalón mientras buscaba su sostén y la remera.

"¿y mi tanga?"- Pregunto Heather tranquila, pero Naya no respondió estaba muy ocupada vistiéndose. A lo lejos se escuchaba A Mark abriendo la puerta y más desesperante se volvía la situación.

"Mira lo que encontré"- Dijo Heather riendo con la remera de Naya en sus manos.

"Dámela!"- Dijo Naya casi saltando sobre la chica para poder ponérsela.

"Encuentra mi sostén y te la doy"- Dijo Heather riendo aunque a Naya no le parecía gracioso.

"emmm.. Aquí esta"- Dijo Naya emocionada al encontrar le sostén en medio de la sala.

"¿Chicas puedo ver?"- pregunto Mark acercándose al living

"¡no!"- Gritaron las dos mientras terminaban de vestirse. Pero Mark no hizo caso y se asomo en la sala a toda velocidad pero solo pudo ver un poco de la cintura de Hemo que estaba terminando de ponerse su remera.

"OH que aguafiestas que son… yo quería ver algo"- Dijo Mark riendo.

"Me tengo que ir"- Dijo Naya nerviosa.

"¿Por qué?"- Preguntaron Mark y Heather al mismo tiempo.

"Porque... porque… me tengo que ir, desde cuando debo darles explicaciones"- Dijo Naya alterada.

"te olvidas tu joystick"- Dijo Mark pero Naya ya estaba en la puerta de la casa.

"Te lo presto, Chau" – Dijo Naya desapareciendo por la puerta principal.

"_Omg… ¿que hice?…"_

"_te cojiste a Hemo" _

"_Lo se, lose… es mi amiga.."_

"_mmm bueno ya no es tu amiga"_

"_No me ayudas"_

"_Soy tu tratando de buscar una explicación"_

"_Dios Mio ¿Qué voy hacer?"_

"_¿te gusto?"_

"_Si… no… no se... si… pero…"_

"_no hay peros"_

"Mierda, Mierda, mierda" – Murmuro Naya mientras corrió, literalmente Corría hacia su auto.

"Entonces….?"- Pregunto Mark y Heather sonrío. " Siempre supe que era gay"

"Es mas que eso…"- Dijo Heather dejándose caer sobre el sillón.

"¿Qué pasa?"- Pregunto Mark sacando un paquete de Galletitas de su bolsillo que hizo sonreír a Hemo.

"Yo siento lo mismo que Santana siente por Brittany"- Dijo Heather mirando al suelo avergonzada.

"Woow…"- Dijo Mark y Heather se avergonzó aun mas. "Ya lo sabia, es como que se te nota Hemo, tu cara es como un corazón cuando Naya te habla solo me hacia el idiota"

"Eres mi mejor amigo"- Dijo Hemo abrazando a Mark que sonrío y paso sus brazos por los hombros de Heather dándole seguridad.

"Te quiero Hemo… pero apestas a Sexo y eso me excita asíque ve a bañarte"- Dijo Mark y Heather río a carcajadas junto con el, Casi al mismo tiempo que Naya buscaba un poco de apoyo moral en Dianna.

**Di es urgente – N**

**¿Qué paso?- D **texteo Dianna que sabia perfectamente que era lo que habia pasado.

**Lo arruine todo- N**

**NO seas dramática, fue solo sexo – D **"Ohh no debí mandar eso"- Pensó Di pero ya era demasiado tarde.

**¿Cómo sabes? – N**

**¿Qué cosa? – D**

**Voy para tu casa y mas te vale que tengas una buena explicación – N**

**Te espero :D – D **"Oh dios... no tengo una buena explicación"- Pensó Dianna Mientras miraba su celular.

* * *

><p><strong>DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.<strong>  
>Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura conincidendia.<p>

* * *

><p>Ohhh OHHHHHHHHHHH! ¿que paso? ¿Como que se cojieron? ¿QUIEN PUTA ESCRIBE ESTO? ¿DONDE ESTA ACHELE?<p>

XD

**HEYA FANS lo piden lo tienen (no se abusen de mi)**.

**Preguntas (?) IDEAS (?) pedidos (?)**

**pd:** cero tiempo para corregir. _**(¡necesito un corrector beta!)**_

Los Quiero Gleeks **(L)**

**COMENTEN!... Lo necesito para vivir! (?).**

**DE VERDAD ¡COMENTEN!  
>¡COMENTENNN! <strong>

**Arcia.**

**Twitter: HeyArcia  
><strong>(Aviso mucho Spoiler Te puede matar)

* * *

><p><strong>UN NUEVO FIC:<strong> .net/s/7270120/1/Autos_Anonimos_Faberrytana_Cars  
>Es solo un ONE-SHOT (un capitulo)<p>

* * *

><p>Te Invito a Leer <strong>"Cuentos de amor"<strong> un fic FAberry.  
><em>Comentar no cuesta nada.<br>(voy a actualizar en estos días) _


	13. Chapter 13

**¿Que?**

* * *

><p>Dianna sabia que Naya estaría en la puerta de su casa en cualquier momento asique rápidamente llamo a Heather.<p>

"¿Hemo? ¿Qué paso?"- Dijo Dianna apurada cuando la rubia contesto su teléfono.

"Algo"- Contesto Hemo como si esto fuera un juego.

"Cariño mío… Naya estará en mi casa en unos minutos y necesito saber algo"- Explico Dianna

"Solo hice lo que me dijiste"- Dijo Hemo un poco apenada.

"¿tu? ¡OMG! ¡HEMO! Wow… yo solo bromeaba… ¿tu? Estas loca"- Dijo Dianna entre risas.

"A ella le gusto"- Dijo Hemo orgullosa de su talento.

"Ok… creo que Naya es gay"- Dijo Dianna.

"¿si? Yo solo creí que estábamos experimentando"- Dijo Hemo nerviosa.

"Si bueno cuando nosotras estu…"- _"mierda ¿Qué hoy no tengo un puto filtro?"_ – Pensó Dianna mientras sus palabras caían de su boca.

"¿estuvieron? ¿Te refieres a Sexo?"- Dijo Hemo tratando de mantenerse calmada.

"¿Qué? Nooo… Naya es como mi hermana"- Dijo Dianna y realmente todos sus años de actuación se fueron a la basura en ese mismo momento porque ni siquiera un muerto le creería.

"¡¿TE ACOSTASTE CON NAYA?"- Grito Hemo en el teléfono.

"Hemo… no, yo…"- Dijo Dianna que estaba maldiciendo el poder de intuición de Heather.

"Respóndeme Dianna… te acostaste con NAYA ¿si o no?"- Dijo Heatter con dureza.

"si… pero he…"- respondió Dianna pero no pudo terminar cuando noto que Heatter le había cortado el teléfono.

"¡OH carajo!... mierda, mierda, mierda… ¿Qué esta mal conmigo hoy?"- Dijo Dianna colgando el teléfono y caminando hacia su hermano que estaba en el sillón mirando la TV.

"¿Qué paso?"- Pregunto Jason que no parecía muy interesando en nada.

"Yo que no puedo mantener mis pensamientos dentro de mi cabeza"- Dijo Dianna logrando que su hermano se ria.

"eso no es una noticia"- Dijo Jason riendo aunque a su hermana no le acuso mucha gracia.

"mmm tengo que contarte algo"- Dijo Dianna y Jason giro hacia su hermana, cuando Dianna usaba esa frase nada bueno podía seguir.

"¿qui hiciste?"- Pregunto Jason y Dianna puso mala cara.

"me estas juzgando antes de que te diga"- Dijo Dianna haciéndose la ofendida

"Dianna tu cara grita culpable… ahora dime que hiciste"-Dijo Jason logrando que Dianna luchara contra una sonrisa.

"Yo arruine un poco las cosas con mis amigas, y Lea… y Naya… y Hemo…tu sabes…"- Dijo Dianna que realmente deseaba que su hermano la entendiera sin explicarle mucho.

"Omg… ¿te acostaste con todas ella? Te amo… eres mi ejemplo a seguir"- Dijo Jason riendo.

"Oh por dios ¡no seas idiota! No me acosté con TODAS ellas…"- Dijo Dianna avergonzada.

"bueno... entonces dime"- Dijo Jason tratando de no demostrar su emoción.

"dormí con Naya pero fue solo experimental"- Dijo Dianna avergonzada.

"¿experimental? Creí que ya sabias que eras gay"- Dijo Jason confundido.

"sabia que me gustaba, no sabia como se sentía"- Dijo Dianna como si su escusa parecía valida.

"anyway… ¿cual es el problema si dormiste con Naya? lo que creo que es genial"- Dijo Jason baboseándose.

"Ewww ¡JASON!"- grito Dianna tirándole uno de los almohadones del sillón a su hermano.

"Soy un ser humano y ella esta caliente ¿Qué mas puedo decir?"- Dijo Jason riendo.

"anyway… debes irte porque…" Dianna no termino su frase cuando alguien golpeaba la puerta principal desesperadamente.

Dianna camino hacia la puerta y se encontró con Naya que era un mar de lágrimas y salto a sus brazos.

"Hey Nay, ya me iba"- Dijo Jason tomando su chaqueta, el joven beso a naya antes de irse y le susurro. "Todo tiene solución" como dándole aliento aunque no sabia de que se trataba.

"no abuses de ella en este estado" Dijo Jason a Dianna al oído mientra la abrazaba.

"vete" Dijo Dianna enojada y Jason solo sonrío mientras su hermana le cerraba la puerta en la cara

"Di, lo arruine"- Dijo Naya llorando.

"no, no arruinaste nada, ¿dime que paso?"- Pregunto Dianna feliz de que naya no recordara el mensaje.

"no, tu dime ¿porque sabias que tuvimos sexo?"- Dijo Naya secando sus lágrimas y entrando en estado enojada.

"OK, se que va a sonar increíble pero Heatter me llamo y en broma le dije que abusara de ti y supongo que lo tomo literalmente…"- Dijo Dianna y Naya asintió con la cabeza sabia que Heather podía hacer esas locuras.

"Te creo"- Dijo naya aceptando el vaso de agua que Dianna le ofrecía.

"y luego me llamo y le dije que tuve sexo contigo"- Dijo Dianna lo mas rápido que pudo y Naya escupió toda su agua.

"¡¿tu que?"- grito Naya como si no pudiera creer lo que le decía.

"Lo siento, solo se me escapo, ella me presiono y yo dios tengo la cabeza en otro lado, lo siento"- Dianna acercándose a naya.

"Supongo que lo entiendo, después de ver las fotos de Lea y Theo tomando café en el centro supongo que yo tendría la cabeza en otro lado también"- Dijo Naya y Dianna la miro como si no supiera de lo que estaba hablando.

"¿Qué fotos?"- pregunto Dianna sintiendo que le hervía la sangre.

"oh… ¿no las viste?"- Pregunto Naya sabiendo que había metido la pata nuevamente.

"Obviamente no"- Dijo Dianna con sarcasmo.

"Ok, solo creí que las cosas entre tu y Lea iban bien y no entiendo." Dijo Naya apenada.

"Ella Eligio a Theo supongo que debo entenderlo, es solo que me dijo una cosa y luego hizo otra"- Dijo Dianna con tristeza.

"¿hablaste con ella?"- Pregunto Naya

"no, para que voy hablar con ella si la ultima vez que al vi dormía plácidamente en el sofá de su casa y Theo estaba desnudo"- Dijo Dianna dramatizando un poco.

"pero y ella que te dijo"- Pregunto Naya mirando a Dianna que estaba l borde de las lagrimas.

"la ultima vez me pidió que la esperara mientras terminaba con Theo pero obviamente decidió acostarse con el"- Dijo Dianna llorando.

"¿Qué mierda le pasa? Vamos toma tus cosas"- Dijo naya enojada.

"¿A dónde vamos?" Pregunto Dianna mientras Naya la arrastraba fuera del departamento.

"vamos a hablar con Lea y que nos diga las cosas en la cara"- Dijo naya, Dianna trato de resistirse peor cuando naya se proponía algo era imposible detenerla.

"no quiero"- Dijo Dianna haciendo pucheros peor no iba a ganar a Naya de esa manera.

"No me importa"- Contesto la latina mientras arrancaba su coche, casi veinte minutos después de discutir sobre las posibilidades de ser o no una buena idea llegaron a la casa de Lea.

"Vamos"- Dijo Naya tomando del brazo a Dianna y sacándola del auto.

La latina arrastro el trasero de Dianna hasta el departamento de lea donde pensaba hacer una escena.

"Theo yo atiendo"- grito Lea y Naya parecía aun mas enojada al escuchar eso.

"¡Hey! Naya, Di cariño"- Dijo Lea tratando de abrazar a Dianna pero la detuvo el brazo de Naya que cubría protectoramente a Dianna.

"¿cariño quien es?"- Dijo Theo caminando hacia la puerta, Lea lo miro extrañada por el trato pero ahora estaba más preocupada en Dianna que parecía haber llorado por horas.

"eres despreciable, tu ilusionas a Di y luego sigues con tu vida heterosexual ¿como si nada paso?"- Dijo naya y Lea realmente estaba tratando de entender que era lo que pasaba.

"shit"- Murmuro Theo acercándose al grupo. "chicas no deberías hacer esta escena"- Dijo Theo tratando de sonar amistoso con Lea.

"¡que mierda te pasa!"- grito naya empujando a Theo.

"¿alguien me puede explicar que esta pasando?"- Dijo Lea tratando de no perder la calma.

"Tu me besaste"- Dijo Dianna mirando directamente a Lea.

"Y lo haría otra vez"- Dijo lea como si fuera normal.

"OHH MALDITA SINICA"- grito Naya y estaba apunto de golpear a Lea pero Theo logro empujarla.

"¡No se que pasa!"- grito Lea casi al mismo instante en el que Dianna se abalanzo sobre Theo.

"No empujes a una mujer idiota"- Dijo Dianna que le hervía la sangre.

"cállate la boca lesbianas asquerosa"- grito Theo y automáticamente puso un puñetazo en el rostro de Dianna.

"¡Di!"- grito Lea tomando a Dianna en sus brazos y llevándola a la cocina en busca de hielo.

"vete antes de que llame a la policía" – Dijo naya y Theo corrió fuera de la casa.

"¿Di cariño estas bien?"- Pregunto Lea acariciando el rostro de Dianna mientras mantenía el hielo sobre la nariz de la rubia.

"Dianna nos vamos, no voy a dejar que te basureen así"- Dijo Naya tomando a Dianna del brazo.

"No, explíquenme por favor"- Pidió Lea pero naya estaba muy enojada como para escucharla y Dianna estaba empezando a sangrar. "Por lómenos déjame llevarte al hospital" – Dijo Lea al ver que era Dianna estaba comenzando a sentirse mareada.

"Como quieras"- Dijo Naya sin mirarla mientras intentaba sacar a Dianna lo mas rápido posible no querían paparazzi tomando fotos de Dianna en ese estado.

* * *

><p><strong>DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.<strong>  
>Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura conincidendia.<p>

* * *

><p>WOahh Les dije que iban a querer matar a Theo pero no se preocupen algo le voy hacer.<p>

Primer quiero pedir perdon por tardar tanto en actualizar(y encima un capitulo tan corto), esque de verdad me pasaron 823548239823 de cosas estos dias y nunca podia sentarme a escribir. **Gracias a todos los que tienen pasiencia.**  
>Y otra cosa estoy tratando de hacer esta historia lo mas "Real" que sea posible, asi que no esperen lemon ¡YA! para eso tenemos cuentos de amor jajaja<p>

XD

**HEYA FANS lo piden lo tienen (no se abusen de mi)**.  
>Estoy tratando de Mantener a Heya en los capítulos para no hacer las cosas tan divididas y que se queden preguntando.<p>

**Preguntas (?) IDEAS (?) pedidos (?)**

**pd:** cero tiempo para corregir.

Los Quiero Gleeks **(L)**

**COMENTEN!... Lo necesito para vivir! (?).**

**DE VERDAD ¡COMENTEN!  
>¡COMENTENNN!<strong>

**Arcia.**

**Twitter: HeyArcia  
><strong>(Aviso mucho Spoiler Te puede matar)

* * *

><p>Te Invito a Leer <strong>"Cuentos de amor"<strong> un fic FAberry.

_Comentar no cuesta nada.  
><strong>(voy a actualizar en estos días)<strong>_


	14. Chapter 14

**Rachel**

* * *

><p>Luego de evadir a varios paparazzi, Las tres chicas llegaron a la clínica lo mas rápido que Lea pudo manejar.<p>

"Di ¿amor? No te duermas"- Dijo Lea viendo a la Rubia que se quedaba dormida en los brazos de Naya.

"Di… Di… ¡DIANNA!"- grito Naya cuando la joven no se despertaba.

"¡Dios! Es solo una nariz rota, no sean las reinas del drama."- Dijo Dianna que sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar si Naya y Lea seguían gritándose así.

"Voy a salir y entrar a la Clínica por la puerta principal para que los Paparazzi que nos siguen me sigan a mi"- Dijo Naya Bajando del auto una cuadra antes de la clínica y como ella había dicho los paparazzi la rodearon, Lea siguió manejando eh ingreso al estacionamiento privado del lugar. Dianna no dijo ni una sola palabra el solo hecho de pensar lo que Theo le hizo y que enzima Lea se acostaba con el le revolvía el estomago.

"Di, vamos te ayudare"- Dijo Lea tomando la mano de Dianna para ayudarla a salir del coche, la rubia no se negó ya que se sentía un poco mareada, en cuanto salio del auto Lea la tomo por la cintura y la llevo hasta la sala de emergencias.

Luego de que Naya convenciera a los paparazzi de que ella venia a hacerse un simple chequeo, ingreso a la clínica en busca de sus amigas o bueno de su amiga y la chica que antes era su amiga.

"¿Dónde esta Dianna?"- Pregunto Naya enojada al ver a Lea sentada en la sala de espera.

"La están revisando, no me dejaron entrar con ella"- Dijo Lea apenada.

"Igual creo que lo que menos quiere es que tu la cuides"- Murmuro Naya.

"ok, ya me canse ¿Por qué están todos enojados conmigo?"- Pregunto Lea enojada y confundida al mismo tiempo.

"Eso es algo que tienes que hablar con DI, no me corresponde"- Dijo Naya esperando que la maquina expendedora terminara de preparar su café.

"¿Me preparas uno?"- Pidió Lea aun confundida apuntando a la expendedora, Naya solo Asintió con la cabeza y preparo un café para Lea, ambas chicas se sentaron a esperar por casi 40 minutos. Hasta que la Rubia apareció con la nariz hinchada, colorada y con una bandita nasal.

"Di, ¿Qué dijo el medico?"- Pregunto Lea a la rubia que solo le sonrío un poco dolorida.

"El medico esta alado de ella idiota"- Dijo Naya haciéndole un gesto al hombre para que comenzara a dar el parte clínico a las jóvenes.

"Bueno, dejen de preocuparse tanto, no es nada importante, el sangrado es normal al tener una caída tan fuerte, solo se rompieron algunas venas internas y por eso el sangrado, no hay fractura solo un pequeño quiebre en el cartílago, el cual ya acomodamos y pronto vamos a hacer una pequeña cirugía para quitarlo pero señoritas no es nada grave y nada para preocuparse, ahora si por favor cuida tu nariz"- Dijo El medico logrando que las tres sonrieran ante el ultimo comentario.

"oh man, ahora tengo que salir como si me hicieron un chequeo"- Dijo Naya Besando a Di en la mejilla y pasando de Largo a Lea haciéndole notar que estaba enfadada con ella. "Voy directo a tu casa, te veo allí"- Dijo Naya que sabia que ambas tenían mucho para hablar.

Luego e que Naya Salio y se llevo con Ella a los chismosos paparazzi, Lea y Dianna emprendieron su viaje de Vuelta, había tensión en el aire y Lea n sabia si era o no el momento de preguntar a que se debía el enojo de Dianna, ella había visto a la rubia enojada un par de veces pero nunca así y menos con ella.

"¿Di?"- Llamo Lea cono si estuviera por pedir perdón por algo que no había hecho.

"¿Que?"- Respondió La rubia que seguía mirando por la ventanilla.

"Dime porque estas enojada conmigo ¿Qué hice?"- Dijo Lea tratando de sonar seria peor su voz estaba apunto de quebrarse.

"¿Por qué estoy enojada? Déjame ver…"- Dijo Dianna con un poco de sarcasmo y golpeando suavemente su barbilla con el dedo índice como si pensara. "Será porque Dormiste con Theo cuando me dijiste que ibas a volver conmigo? ¿Eso suena razonable ¿no?"

"Di, no tengo la menor idea de lo que estas hablando"- Dijo Lea totalmente confundida.

"Cuando te llame al celular atendió Theo dijo que dormías, luego fui a tu casa a confirmarlo y el estaba casi desnudo y tu durmiendo… no hay que ser muy inteligente para saber que es lo que pasa"- Dijo Dianna subiendo el tono de su voz un poco para que Lea notara que esto no era un juego.

"¿Theo atendió mi teléfono?"- Pregunto Lea extrañada y observo como la mirada de Dianna hervía en odia. "Di, yo olvide mi teléfono en el apartamento, luego volvía buscarlo y Theo me pidió que charláramos, luego me llamaste y dijiste algo del post sexo, luego llore y me dormí en el sillón, Theo dijo que Los niños de Andy tocaron el timbre peor eras tu"- Dijo Lea explicándole a Dianna y así misma toda la situación.

"¿no te acostaste con el?"- Pregunto Dianna un poco mas calmada.

"no y no puedo creer que Theo haga una cosa así, es… totalmente inmaduro"- Dijo Lea enojada con el joven.

"me siento tan idiota"- Dijo Dianna apenada.

"No, no es tu culpa el… voy a matarlo"- Dijo Lea histérica.

"No confíe en ti"- Dijo Dianna como si fuera el mayor pecado que había cometido.

"No es tu culpa, Theo te hizo creer algo que no era"- Dijo Lea estacionando el Coche frente al edificio de Dianna.

"¿me ayudas?"- Pidió Dianna con un tono vulnerable en su voz y Lea salio de su ensoñación en la que estaba pensando como iba a acecinar a Theo y Corrió a ayudar a Dianna que estaba un poco adormecida por la medicación.

Lea llevo a la joven hasta su apartamento, en el ascensor había un silencio catacúmbico y las miradas de las dos jóvenes no se cruzaban ni por error, cuando Lea estuvo segura de Que Dianna estaba mejor, decidió que lo mejor era irse.

Dianna no sabía que decir o que hacer, ella no había confiado en lo que Lea le había dicho, Theo era un idiota que la había golpeado, Lea estaba muy confundida y estaba buscando la manera de matar a Theo y seguir con su carrera.

"¿Lea?"- Llamo Dianna a la morena que estaba en la cocina preparándole un te.

"¿Si?"- Respondió Lea con un tono inseguro en su voz.

"¿no te ibas?"- Pregunto Dianna sin girar para mirar a la joven.

"oh… ¿quieres que?... si, ya me iba, aquí tienes un poco de Te, Naya estará en unos minutos recién me mando un texto, adiós"- Dijo Lea hablando todo rápido, dejando el te sobre la mesa ratona y corriendo por su cartera, ni siquiera miro a Dianna que estaba sonriéndole con ternura y corrió fuera del apartamento.

Lea se detuvo, respiro profundo y trato de calmarse antes de que se abriera el ascensor y alguien la viera totalmente enojada, histérica y algo mas.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió y una niña de unos 10 años estaba dentro con su ponchera y una muñeca en su brazo izquierdo, Lea le sonrío y la niña parecía que estaba apunto de gritar pero contuvo sus nervios mientras la actriz se acomodaba en el ascensor.

"Hola"- Dijo Lea sonriéndole a la niña.

"Eres Rachel"- Dijo La niña emocionada.

"Si lo soy"- Contesto Lea con una sonrisa por la inocencia de la niña.

"¿Rachel? ¿Por qué sigues con Finn?"- Pregunto la niña que obviamente creía que Rachel Berry era real.

"Oh Ummm. Porque lo amo"- Dijo Lea a la niña que negó con la cabeza.

"No lo amas, estas encaprichada con el, yo creo que tu y Quinn deberían ser amigas y patear al Patan"- Dijo la niña golpeando a su muñeca en el estomago como si estuviera golpeando a Finn.

"Lo pensare"- Dijo Lea sonriendo y tratando de no reir mucho para que la niña no se sintiera ofendida.

"¿Rachel te puedo contar un secreto?"- susurro la niña mirando hacia todos lados como si alguien pudiera escucharlas en el ascensor.

"Dime, sabes que guardare tu secreto"- Dijo Lea agachándose para escuchar lo que la niña tenia para decir.

"Quinn fabray vive en este mismo edificio"- Dijo la niña como si fuera el mayor secreto que podía revelarse en la historia de los secretos.

"¿Si?"- Dijo Lea como si no creyera lo que la niña le decía.

"Shhh… habla despacio"- Dijo La niña y Lea asintió con la cabeza mientras le sonreía con ternura. "Mi hermana dice que Quinn esta enamorada de ti, yo lo vi en su laptop, tal vez ella es mala porque te ama"- Dijo La niña un poco avergonzada de lo que estaba diciendo.

"oh nunca había pensado en eso, pero tal vez solo quiere ser mi amiga"- Dijo Lea y la niña asintió con la cabeza.

"Eso le dije a mi hermana, pero ella insiste en que no es así"- Dijo La pequeña antes de que el ascensor se abriera, en la puerta había una mujer que estaba esperando a al niña.

"Adiós Rachel"- Dijo la Niña tomando la mano de su madre que le sonrío a Lea como pidiendo disculpas por tener que aguantar a su hija.

"Adiós preciosa"- Dijo Lea sonriéndole a la niña. Mientras veía a Naya ingresar al edificio.

"¡RACHEL! Corre, ¡Santana esta aquí y tiene un Granizado!"- Grito La niña antes de que la madre terminara de sacarla del edificio mientras Naya le daba una mirada malvada a la niña para asustarla un poco.

"Naya, es solo una niña"- Dijo Lea riendo.

"Debiste ver la cara de pánico que tenia"- Dijo Naya mientras bebía su granizado.

"Si… bueno, adiós"- Dijo Lea caminando hacia la puerta.

"¿de verdad? ¿Te vas?"- Pregunto Naya casi sin poder creer que Lea fuera tan estupida.

"Si… tengo que hablar con Theo"- Dijo Lea recordando al joven y volviendo a sentir la ira corriendo por sus venas.

"¿de verdad? O sea te acostaste con el, el la golpeo y tu iras con el?"- Dijo Naya enojada. "Debería tirarte esta cosa en la cara"

"¡no me acosté con el! En invento eso"- Dijo Lea dejando salir un par de lagrimas y rogando porque alguien le creyera.

"Lo supuso, peor solo estaba esperando que reacciones"- Dijo Naya esperando que la puerta del ascensor se abriera. "Sabes… ella te ama"

"Ella me ama"- susurro Lea dentro de su mente y casi podía escuchar la voz de la niña diciéndole Quinn esta enamorada de ti"

"Tengo algo que hacer"- Dijo Lea entrando en el asesor nuevamente.

"bueno supongo que debo enfrentar un fantasma llamado Heatter. Ten un buen día"- Dijo Naya respirando hondo y caminando hacia su coche. Lea sonrío aunque no enmedio muy bien lo de Heatter.

Lea ahora estaba desesperada, incluso creía que si hubiese tomado las escaleras habría llegado antes que el ascensor.

"Dianna tengo algo que decirte"- Dijo Le en voz alta desde la puerta.

Dianna camino hacia la puerta con una sonrisa en su rostro, ella sabia que lea era dramática pero gritar y no tocar el timbre era gracioso.

"Lea, ¿Qué haces aquí?"- Dijo Dianna manteniendo su sonrisa pero ahora mas débil.

"tengo algo que decirte…"- Dijo Lea nerviosa.

"¿Quieres pasar?"- Pregunto Dianna y Lea asintió con la cabeza. Ambas se dirigieron hacia la sala, Dianna tomo asiento en el sillón esperando que Lea la acompañara peor la joven comenzó a caminar frente a Dianna como si fuera a retarla o algo así.

"Necesitas relajarte"- Dijo Dianna tan suave que Lea apenas pudo escucharlos.

"no, no quiero, o si pero primero quiero decirte algo y nos e como voy haberlos, no se como se hacen estas cosas, tu sabes… es complicado, normalmente los hombres hacen esto, y yo tal vez no hice las cosas como debía, Theo es un idiota, te juro Dianna, yo no estuve con el, cometí errores en mi vida peor no seria tan estupida de lastimarte, y no se, creo que te necesito, y cuando creí que ibas a morir"

"Fue un golpe en la nariz"- DijO Dianna cortando un poco a Lea y dándole tiempo de respirar.

"No importa! Me preocupe y me di cuenta que si algo te pasa yo me voy a morir, y tal vez siempre tuve este sentimiento dentro, tal vez no quería verlo, tal vez siempre te ame como ahora… Te amo"- Dijo Lea dejando salir una gran bocanada de aire como si estuviera lista para cualquier cosa.

"¿me amas?"- Pregunto Diana sin poder contener la sonrisa gigante que se escapaba de sus labios.

"Te amo"- Dijo Lea mordiéndose el labio y mirando ala rubias entada frente a ella.

"¿ME vas a besar?"- Pregunto Dianna al ver que Lea no reaccionaba.

"¡Si!.. digo.. si"- Dijo Lea un poco emocionada y luego tratando de mantener la compostura. Lea le tendió la mano a Dianna para ayudarla a ponerse de Pie.

Cuando sus rostros estuvieron solo a unos centímetros y sus miradas no se despegaban parecía completamente necesario para vivir que se besaran, Dianna llevo su mano derecha al cuellote Lea, La morena coloco una de sus manos sobre la delicada cintura de la rubia, mientras sentía que Dianna le tomaba la mano que tenia libre entre la suya.

Suavemente Dianna acaricio el cuello de Lea mientras se inclinaba para besarla, Dianna recorrió el rostro de Lea con la mirada tratando de sacar una fotografía mental del momento, Lea se estaba poniendo nerviosa por la tardanza y decidió apretar un poco la cintura de Dianna para traerla mas contra su cuerpo, Dianna entendió la urgencia de Lea al ver que la joven pasaba insistente e inconcientemente su lengua por sus labios. Dianna cerro la distancia, sus labios se encontraron, el sabor a vainilla y chocolate estaba en sus bocas, Ambas podían sentir como corrientes eléctricas corriendo por su cuerpo y se les ponía la piel de gallina, Dianna siguió sosteniendo el cuello de Lea mientras profundizaba el beso, La lengua de Lea acariciaba suavemente los labios de Dianna que empujaba sus cuerpos un poco mas cerca, cuando la necesidad de aire se hizo imprescindible ambas se separaron la sonrisa cubría los rostros de ambas y aprecia dos adolescentes en su primer beso.

"Somos tan estupidas"- Dijo Dianna sonriendo avergonzada.

"Un poco dramáticas"- Dijo Lea riendo y colocando un suave beso sobre los labios de la rubia.

"tu eres la dramática, yo soy adorable"- Dijo Dianna y ambas rieron.

"Si, eres adorable"- Dijo Lea volviendo a besar a Dianna con un poco mas de intensidad, sus lenguas se encontraron en el primer choque de sus labios y el calor aumento gradualmente. Lea empujo un poco a Dianna hacia atrás y ambas cayeron sobre el sillón

Tal vez en otra situación se hubieran reído pero simplemente se acomodaron y siguieron besándose, Lea comenzó a besarle el cuello a Dianna que dejo escapar un gemido mientras trataba de tirar de la ropa de Lea y quitársela.

Lea volvió a besar a Dianna, mientras mecía sus caderas sobre la entre pierna de la rubia, Dianna empujaba sus caderas en la dulce fricción.

"¿lea?"- Llamo Dianna entre besos.

"Mmm"- Respondió La joven volviendo a meter su lengua dentro de la boca de Dianna y apretando uno de los senos de la rubia en sus manos.

"¡LEA!"- Dijo Diana empujando ala Joven por los hombros para que se detuviera.

"¿Qué?"- Pregunto Lea un poco avergonzada y asustada, tal vez había hecho algo mal.

"No puedo respirar"- Dijo Dianna apuntando a su nariz rota.

"Lo siento, me olvide, oh dios, lo siento mucho"- Dijo Lea ayudando a Dianna a sentarse.

"Creo que no puedo ahora"- Dijo Dianna avergonzada.

"Bueno, por lo menos puedo quedarme a mimarte"- Susurro Lea al oido de la rubia mientras empujaba su manos por la pierna de Dianna.

"Tal vez podamos intentarlo"- Dijo Dianna sonriendo al sentir la mano de Lea acariciando su muslo.

* * *

><p><strong>DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.<strong>  
>Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura conincidendia.<p>

* * *

><p>Jaja, esto me da risa, a mi me gusto mucho este capitulo, La nena que creia que Laa era Rachel es mi parte favorita.<br>Bueno esto es solo el principio de mas Achele, Ustedes saben que amo el drama asi que saben que esperar :P

Ohh ¿quería Lemon? ARE YOU MAD? hahaha :P

**Preguntas (?) IDEAS (?) pedidos (?)**

**pd:** cero tiempo para corregir.

Los Quiero Gleeks **(L)**

**COMENTEN!... Lo necesito para vivir! (?).**

**DE VERDAD ¡COMENTEN!  
>¡COMENTENNN!<strong>

**Arcia.**

**Twitter: HeyArcia  
><strong>(Aviso mucho Spoiler Te puede matar)

* * *

><p>Te Invito a Leer <strong>"Cuentos de amor"<strong> un fic FAberry.

_Comentar no cuesta nada.  
><em>


	15. Chapter 15

**Muy Obvio**

* * *

><p>"Acción"- Grito Brad, Dianna tomo su lugar para hacer su entrada a la escena.<p>

Rachel estaba ordenando lagunas partituras antes de que el Glee club comenzara, Dianna entro en personaje y rápidamente era una rubia malvada.

"MandHands"- Dijo Quinn saludando a Rachel como si ese fuera su nombre.

"Quinn"- Dijo Rachel con una sonrisa sin dejar de acomodar las partituras.

"Rachel yo…"- Dijo Quinn esperando que la pequeña diva la mirara pero Rachel parecía mas interesada en las partituras.

"Dime Quinn ¿que necesitas?"- Dijo Rachel levantando su vista unos segundos hacia la rubia para que supiera que ella la estaba escuchando.

"Bésame"- susurro Quinn tan bajo que el sonido de las hojas en las manos de Rachel no dejo que la morena escuchara.

"¿Quinn? ¿Vas a decirme o que?"- Pregunto Rachel mirando a la Rubia que estaba luchando consigo misma.

"Necesito que me beses otra vez"- Dijo Quinn con un tono frío y distante, Rachel se sorprendió un poco y casi deja caer las partituras al suelo.

"¿Por qué?"- Pregunto Rachel apoyando los papeles sobre el piano y dándole toda su atención a Quinn.

"Necesito saber…"- Dijo Quinn bajando un poco la guardia.

"¿Qué?"- Pregunto Rachel nerviosa al ver que Quinn cada vez estaba mas cerca.

"¿sentimos lo mismo Rachel?"- Pregunto Quinn poniendo su mano sobre el pecho del a morena para escuchar su corazón mientras ponía su ora mano sobre su propio pecho.

"¿lo sentimos?"- Pregunto Rachel a La rubia que cerro los ojos y quedo en silencio unos segundos mientras Rachel desesperadamente necesitaba una respuesta.

"Tu dime"- Dijo Quinn y antes de que Rachel pudiera responderle, la rubia había atacado sus labios con ternura y pasión.

"Corte"- grito Brad interrumpiendo el acalorado beso.

"¿Algo esta mal?"- Pregunto Lea y Dianna no podían ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas.

"No, no es que este mal pero es un poco subido de tono, fue muy real el beso y como saben tratamos de no incitar mucho, tratemos que no se vea la lengua de nadie"- Dijo Brad que estaba un poco acalorado y confundido por la situación.

"Retomamos la toma 20 – Faberry"- Dijo Brad para que todos los camarógrafos tomaran sus posiciones nuevamente.

La cámara hace un primer plano de ambas chicas, una toma que casi solo tomaba sus labios uniéndose tiernamente, esta vez Lea y Dianna se contuvieron, el beso fue tierno, delicado y suave como Brad pedía.

"Corte y eso fue todo señoritas"- Dijo Brad después de hacer un par de tomas mas del beso por las dudas.

Dianna y Lea se quedaron charlando en el set un rato mas mientras esperaban que el resto de sus compañeros llegaran para hacer alguna toma grupal.

"Hemo"- Susurro Dianna al ver que la joven caminaba hacia ella con toda la ira del mundo reflejada en sus ojos.

"¿Cómo estas Di?"- Pregunto Heather sin poder contener su tono de voz.

"Heather…"- Dijo Dianna pidiendo por favor que se calme.

"¿Qué tienes miedo? ¿Tienes miedo de que le diga a Lea que te acostaste con Naya?"- Dijo Heather enojada.

"Hemo aquí estabas"- Dijo Naya que se veía un poco nerviosa. "¿Llego tarde?"- Pregunto Naya y Dianna solo la miro confirmando la respuesta.

"¿Qué tu que?"- Dijo Lea mirando a las tres chicas.

"Puedo explicarlo"- Dijeron Naya y Dianna casi al mismo tiempo.

"Ya lo dejaste muy claro Dianna, se acostaron"- Dijo Heather que solo deseaba hervir a la rubia en un caldo y comerse la viva.

"Fue un experimento"- Dijo Dianna y Naya se agarro la cabeza.

"No es tu mejor respuesta Dianna"- Dijo Lea enojada.

"OK vamos a relajarnos"- Dijo Naya pero recibió las miradas acecinas de Lea y Heather.

"Demonios fue un error ¿OK? Dianna no estaba saliendo contigo cuando paso"- Dijo Naya mirando a Lea que se comenzaba a sentir un poco mal por hacer un escándalo.

"¿Cuándo fue?"- Pregunto Heather y Naya se apresuro a Responder antes de que Dianna tuviera la estupida idea de ser honesta.

"Hace un año, queríamos experimentar y como somos amigas sentimos que nos íbamos a cuidar"- Dijo Naya y Dianna la miro un poco desconcertada pero parecía que Lea y Heather se sentían mas calmadas al saber que "no era" reciente.

"¿Un año?"- Dijo Lea un poco desconfiada.

"Si"- Dijo Dianna que obviamente no iba hacer contacto visual con nadie.

"¿Hemo?"- Llamo con ternura Naya a la rubia que seguía mirando a Dianna con un poco de enojo.

"¿Qué?"- Respondió Heather sin dejar de mirar a Dianna.

"¿Por qué estas tan enojada? fue hace mucho"- Dijo Naya que ni siquiera estaba segura de porque le daba explicaciones de su vida sexual a Heather.

"Es que yo quería ser la única rubia de tu vida"_ Dijo Heather con ternura, Lea y Dianna no pudieron evitar sonreír ante el tierno comentario y Naya se sonrojo por completo.

"Tu eres la única con Ojos azules en mi vida"- Dijo Naya sonriendo a la joven.

"¿Lea?"- Dijo Dianna con suavidad a la joven que negó con la cabeza antes de salir del set.

"ve por ella"- Dijo Naya y Heather asintió con la cabeza.

"Hey Di!... Lo siento"- Dijo Heather y sonrío tímidamente cuando sintió que Naya tomaba su mano con dulzura.

"No hay problema"- Dijo Dianna antes de salir en busca de Lea.

"¿Naya? ¿Qué Somos?"- Pregunto Heather y Naya casi se desmaya.

"¿Amigas?"- Respondió Naya totalmente insegura.

"Si claro…"- Dijo Heather soltando la mano de la latina un poco apenada.

"Tengo un novio"- Dijo Naya como si eso fuera la respuesta a todo.

"¿tienes un novio? No decías lo mismo mientras estabas entre mis piernas"- Dijo Heather enojada.

"Hemo…"- Pidió Naya avergonzada.

"No voy a esperar a que te des cuenta, no voy a esperarte mas Naya"- Grito la rubia dejando a Naya parada en medio del set. Brad, Arcia y Matheo se miraron por unos segundos y luego actuaron como si no hubieran escuchado eso.

"No estoy lista"- Dijo Naya esperando que alguien le diera un consejo, una palabra de apoyo pero todos decidieron actuar como si no pudieran escucharla.

Dianna seguía buscando a Lea pero no podía encontrarla, Lea estaba tratando de huir pero los gritos de algunos fans la delataron y Dianna supo exactamente donde estaba la morena.

"¡Lea!"- grito Dianna llamando la atención tanto de la cantante como de algunos fans.

Lea no tuvo mas opción que sonreír y acercarse a ver que era lo que quería Dianna, no podía dejar que sus fans la vean enojada con una co-estrella seria un escándalo.

"¿Qué?"- Dijo Lea sin mirar a Dianna a los ojos.

"¿estabas huyendo de mi?"- Pregunto Dianna tratando de no sonreír.

"no, estaba huyendo de mis ganas de matarte"- Dijo Lea enojada.

"bebe, ¿podemos ir a hablar a otro lado?"- Pidió Dianna dándole una tierna mira a Lea que seguía enojada pero no podía negarse a hablar, se supone que ahora tenían una relación y tenían que hablar las cosas aunque a veces prefería ser caprichosa.

Dianna llevo a Lea al trailer aunque la joven cantante iba de bastante mal humor, en cuanto ingresaron al trailer Dianna intento tomar la mano de Lea peor la joven la esquivo y fue a sentarse en el sofá esperando lo que Dianna tenia para decir.

"¿estas enojada?"- Pregunto Dianna nerviosa.

"¿Tu que crees?"- Respondió Lea con sarcasmo.

"Leeee… tu sabes que yo jamás haría algo para lastimarte"- Dijo Dianna nerviosa, no podía perder lo que todavía ni siquiera era completamente de ella.

"no es eso lo que me molesta Dianna"- Dijo Lea tomando se la cabeza con una mano.

"¿entonces que es?"- Pregunto Dianna relajándose un poco y sentándose junto a Lea.

"Me duele que no hayas confiado en mi nunca, que jamás me dijiste que eras lesbiana, que jamás me contaste lo de Naya, jamás confiaste en mi plenamente"- Dijo Lea dolida.

"Lea… no es así"- empezó Dianna pero realmente entendió que Lea estaba dolida.

"¿y como es Dianna? ¿No era tan buena amiga?"- Dijo Lea con un poco de maldad en su tono de voz.

"Lea siempre estuve enamorada de ti, ¿Cómo le dices a la chica que amas que eres lesbiana sin esperar que no empieces a notar mis actitudes contigo?"- Dijo Dianna avergonzada.

"¿Siempre?"- Pregunto Lea comenzando a bajar sus defensas y a pensar que lo que decía Dianna era un poco cierto.

"siempre…"- Susurro Dianna acercándose un poco mas cerca de Lea.

"¿Qué tan enamorada estas de mi?"- Pregunto Lea son una sonrisa picara.

"Mucho"- Susurro Dianna sobre los labios de la diva.

"show me"- Pidió Lea antes de atacar los labios de Dianna con furia, Dianna respondió casi animalmente, pensó que debería reprimir sus deseos, hacia una semana del golpe en la nariz y realmente había estado besándose asquerosamente pero no habían tenido sexo ya que con todos los golpes que había tenido Dianna en su nariz este había sido el peor y no podía respirar bien.

"¿No dejamos algo inconcluso aquí?"- Dijo Lea dando pequeños besos en el cuello de la rubia.

"Pensé que no ibas a insinuarlo"- Susurro Dianna disfrutando de los labios de Lea que ahora estaban sobre su oreja.

"¿Di?"- llamo Lea a Dianna que había dejado caer su cabeza sobre el respaldo del sofá.

"mmm"- fue todo lo que Dianna iba a decir.

"estoy tan mojada"- Susurro Lea sobre el oído de Dianna antes de pasar la lengua por el lóbulo de la oreja y morderlo suavemente.

"Mierda, Lea"- se quejo Dianna mientras la joven actriz empujaba una de sus manos por las piernas pálidas.

"¿Trabaste la puerta?"- Pregunto Lea y Dianna asintió con la cabeza. "¿Estas disfrutando esto?"

"Mucho"- Dijo Dianna y Lea pensó que iba a poder seguir burlándose de la angelical rubia pero casi sin que la morena se diera cuenta empujo sus manos en la cintura de Lea, buscando levantar la remera suavemente.

La posición en la que se encontraban era bastante inocente, una sentada junto a la otra, tratando de descubrirse con caricias.

Dianna quito suavemente la remera de Lea y volvió sus manos para prestarle el 100% de su atención a los pechos de la morena.

"Siento como que no estoy tocando nada, demonios me quema la piel"- Dijo Lea dramáticamente, Dianna sonrío y empujo a la joven contra el sofá suavemente colocándose entre sus piernas.

Lea sintió una mezcla de placer y frustración, estaba tan mojada y la presión del cuerpo de Dianna sobre su entre pierna era glorioso pero había demasiada ropa de por medio como para que sea divino.

Lea dejo escapar sonidos desde lo profundo de su Garganta cuando Dianna empujo su cadera contra su entre pierna. La cantante respondió casi instantáneamente elevando sus caderas en busca de más de la deliciosa fricción. Dianna mantenía un ritmo suave, duro, mientras mordía y lamia el cuello de Lea.

"Dia-…" Lea no pudo de terminar de gemir el nombre de la rubia cuando escucho un golpe en la puerta.

"Lamento interrumpir la sexy cojida pero tenemos un problema muy grande aquí"- Grito Naya desde afuera, Lea intento ponerse la remera con rapidez mientras Dianna acomodaba su pelo y maquillaje.

"¿Qué?"- Pidió Dianna de mal humor a Naya.

"No es mi culpa que no cojas en tu casa pero creo que están en problemas"- Dijo Naya poniendo en las manos de Dianna un articulo de E! cuestionando su sexualidad y la hipótesis de que tal vez sea cierto que Ella y Lea sean una pareja real.

"OH no"- Murmuro Dianna pero Lea la tranquilizo mientras pasaba sus manos por los brazos de la rubia que Leia en voz alta el articulo para todas.

"Brad esta enloqueciendo y por lo que escuche van a ponerlas en una relación con algunos idiotas"- Dijo Naya apenada por las chicas.

"Dime que esto no esta pasando"- dijo Dianna Y Naya solo abrazo a ambas chicas que se veían un poco apenadas.

"Por lo menos tiene alguien a quien amar"- Dijo Naya riendo con ternura.

"Somebody to love"- Susurro Lea al oído de Dianna que sabia que todo parecía verse negro en el futuro pero junto a Lea iban a luchar contra viento y marea.

"Me siento como Santana ahora"- Dijo Naya cortando el ambiente romántico y dulce.

"¿Por qué?"- Pregunto Lea sonriendo.

"Porque esto es asquerosamente tierno y me molesta, me voy"- Dijo Naya haciendo reír a ambas chicas antes de retirarse a solucionar su problema personal.

* * *

><p><strong>DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.<strong>  
>Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura conincidendia.<p>

* * *

><p>HOLA... si lo se, me odian, soy una mala escritora, no actualizo nunca y todos me odian mas porque no deje que tengan sexo en el trailer y ahora voy a poner mucho drama y no se si va a ver lemon hasta que PANQUEM ME QUITE EN CONTROLADOR QUE PUSO EN MI CEREBRO (ok solo los de twitter entienden eso)<p>

Ohh ¿quería Lemon? ARE YOU MAD? hahaha :P

Vale decir que esta historia me cuesta mucho porque emm es difícil porque trato de hacerla "realista" pero creo que ya se para donde la voy a encaminar.

**Preguntas (?) IDEAS (?) pedidos (?)**

**pd:** cero tiempo para corregir.

Los Quiero Gleeks **(L)**

**COMENTEN!... Lo necesito para vivir! (?).**

**DE VERDAD ¡COMENTEN!  
>¡COMENTENNN!<strong>

**Arcia.**

**Twitter: HeyArcia  
><strong>(Aviso mucho Spoiler Te puede matar)

* * *

><p>Te Invito a Leer <strong>"Cuentos de amor"<strong> un fic FAberry.

Próximamente Capítulos Finales.

_Comentar no cuesta nada.  
><em>


	16. Chapter 16

**Recompensa**

* * *

><p>Lea y Dianna habían pasado la noche juntas pero todavía no había podido tener sexo, 14 horas de grabación eran agotadoras y por mas amor que hubiera era imposible.<p>

Los manager de ambas estaban reunidos hacia un par de horas según les habían informado a las jóvenes en busca de algún arreglo con la cadena para no tener que estar en algún tipo de showmance.

"Di… no quiero un novio falso"- Dijo Lea mientras buscaba en el armario de Arthur el pequeño plato para el alimento.

"Yo estuve con Alex solo tuvimos que besarnos una vez para las cámaras, después es solo tomarse de la mano y aparecer una o dos veces juntos"- Explico Dianna mientras buscaba en su bolso el libro que necesitaba terminar de leer ya que la intriga la estaba matando.

"Diii"- Llamo Lea tiernamente cuando vio que Dianna se escondía en el sillón a Leer.

"¿mmmm?"- Fue todo lo que escapo de los labios de la rubia.

"Dii… no me diste un beso"- Dijo Lea haciendo pucheros, la morena estaba en medio de la sala con un plato de aluminio en su mano y una bolsa de alimento sobre el piso a su izquierda.

"Si te di uno"- Dijo Dianna mirando lo adorable que se veía Lea intentando levantar la bolsa de 10k del suelo.

"Si usas ese vaso puedes cargar la comida en el plato"- Dijo Dianna sonriendo y Lea se sintió avergonzada al encontrar dentro de la bolsa un vaso medidor. Luego de Cargar el Alimento en el plato camino hacia donde la rubia estaba sentada.

"Dame mi beso"- Exigió Lea y Dianna negó con la cabeza.

"¿Por qué?"- Dianna no podía borrar la sonrisa juguetona de su rostro mientras Lea se acercaba mas en busca de su beso.

"Es mi recompensa"- Susurro Lea antes de acortar el camino entre sus bocas, fue un beso tierno y delicado.

"¿recompensa de que?" – Dianna quería besar a Lea de nuevo pero también quería leer su libro.

"Recompensa por alimentar a Arthur mientras tu lees"- dijo Lea sonriendo.

"¿Oh si? Te recompensare con otro beso si le haces mimos en la barriga"- Dianna comenzó a reír pero rápidamente fue callada por los labios de Lea.

"!HEY! Me lo robaste"- Dijo Dianna ofendida.

"Solo me cobro de antemano lo que me corresponde"- Lea se corrió sin dejar que Dianna volviera a besarla, la rubia hizo un puchero pero rápidamente volvió a al lectura de su libro cuando vio que Lea comenzaba a hacer ruido para llamar la atención de Arthur.

"¿Arthur?... ¿Arthur? Ven aquí"- Llamo Lea con el pequeño plato de metal lleno de alimento para el perro.

"¡ARTHUR! ¿Dónde estas?"- Volvió a llamar Lea mientras caminaba por el living, Lea le dio una mirada a Dianna que seguía leyendo su libro sobre hadas y duendes.

"¡Dianna! No puedo encontrar a Arthur"- Dijo Lea apoyando el plato sobre la mesa y comenzando a buscar debajo de los muebles.

"Debe estar escondido, que se yo"- Dianna Que dejo escapar una sonrisa al leer algo gracioso en su libro. Lea miro sin poder creer la actitud de su novia mientras ingresaba a la habitación en busca del perro.

"¡Dianna elise Agron! No encuentro a ARTHUR"- Dijo Lea entrando en pánico.

"Lea, debe estar dormido en algún lugar de la casa, solo déjalo ser"- Dijo Dianna como si fuera una hippie.

"¿Y si se escapo? ¿si hicimos algo que lo hizo sentirse mal? Dianna el es nuestro bebe"- Lea estaba a punto de llorar.

"Oh por dios"- Murmuro Dianna poniéndose de pie pero no antes de marcar con un separador la pagina donde había dejado su lectura. "Voy a buscarlo"- Dijo Dianna saliendo al patio delantero de la casa.

"Hola Di"- Saludo Moisés un vecino que salía a pasear a Rocko un bull terrier.

"Hola moisés, ¿has visto a mi CAN?"- Dijo Dianna dramáticamente en forma de burla, Moisés rio con ella peor ambos se pusieron serio al ver que Lea asomaba su cara por la ventana.

"¿Arthur?"- Llamo Dianna mirando de reojo a Lea que sonrío con dulzura, Moisés trato de ocultar su sonrisa mientras Dianna sonreía a escondidas de Lea.

"Espero que lo encuentres"- Dijo moisés saludando a la rubia.

"esta en el placard, siempre esta en el placard durmiendo"- Dijo Dianna riendo y moisés solo sonrío al notar que Dianna estaba jugando un poco con Lea.

"¡DIANNA! ¿Debemos llamar al servicio animal? Si ponemos en Twitter que Arthur desapareció los fans van a ayudarnos, voy hacerlo"- Dijo Lea sacando su Iphone.

"¡No! Lea no seas dramática"- Dianna rápidamente arrebato el celular de las manos de la joven que se sintió ofendida y ultrajada.

"Dianna es Arthur, nuestro bebe"- Lea casi sonaba desesperada, Dianna tomo la mano de la joven y la llevo dentro de la casa nuevamente, comenzó a caminar hacia el placard y no se animo a mirar a su novia que probablemente estaba llorando o algo así.

Dianna abrió la puerta suavemente corrió algunos vestidos largos y allí estaba el pequeño Arthur enroscado con sus ojitos cerrados.

"¡Arthur!"- Grito Lea como si lo hubiera perdido durante una vida y se re encontrara con el, el perro se despertó sobre saltado pero rápidamente entendió que iba a ser mimado al sentir los besos de lea sobre todo su cuerpo.

"El Can a aparecido"- Dianna alzo la voz como si anunciara a la realeza la aparición de Arthur.

"Tu lo encontraste"- Lea salto a los brazos de Dianna que obviamente no se iba a negar a un abrazo.

"Merezco una recompensa"- Dijo Dianna sonriendo con picardía.

"Oh, no lo se… ¿te la mereces?"- Lea puso su dedo índice debajo de su pera como si estuviera pensando.

"¡Yo encontré el perro!"- Dijo Dianna ofendida al ver que Lea osaba pensar en si merecía o no la recompensa.

"Bueno, no se… yo nunca ofrecí una recompensa"- Dijo Lea decida a no ceder.

"¿estas segura?"- Dijo Diana como ultima advertencia si no le daban su recompensa iba a tomarla.

"Muy segura"- Respondió Lea dejando escapar una sonrisa al ver la cara de sorpresa de su novia.

"¿Realmente? Bueno… no opino lo mismo"- Dijo Dianna tomando a Lea por la cintura y elevándola en el aire, la rubia camino con la chica en sus brazos hasta la cama, Lea no podía dejar de reír incluso cuando sintió el cuerpo de Dianna caer sobre el suyo.

"¿y mi opinión?"- Pidió Lea sonrojada.

"No cuenta"- Murmuro Dianna y coloco un suave beso en los labios de la morena que aun seguía riendo.

"Quiero mi recompensa"- Pidió Dianna empujando su cuerpo contra las piernas abiertas de la morena, de repente ya no había mas risas, sus narices estaban casi rozándose, el aliento de ambas estaba mezclándose.

"Oblígame"- Susurro Lea rozando sus labios contra los de Dianna, la rubia dejo caer sus brazos apoyándolos a los costados de la cabeza de la joven, sus bocas chocaron intensamente, Dianna empujo su lengua por la mandíbula de Lea marcando un camino hacia su clavícula, su cuerpo se movió sensualmente sobre el de la cantante creando la presión justa para necesitar mas.

"Me lo pones tan fácil"- Susurro Dianna sobre Lea, la respiración caliente, la lengua húmeda lamiendo los lugares correctos, recorriendo el camino hacia su boca, todo era desesperantemente sexy para que Lea pudiera soportarlo.

"bebe"- Murmuro Lea al sentir la mano derecha de Dianna recorriendo la parte interna de su pierna.

"mi recompensa"- Gruño Dianna enganchando sus dedos con fuerza en la cintura de los jeans de Lea. "Dámela"- la rubia desabotono el Jean y rápidamente lo Quito con fuerza y furia.

"alguien esta muy entusiasmada hoy"- dijo Lea al ver la cara de excitación de Dianna, la rubia comenzó a lamer la parte interna del muslo de Lea haciendo gemir a la morena.

"Parece que no soy la única"- Contesto la rubia tomando a Lea por la cadera con ambas manos y empujando su lengua sobre la ropa interior empapada. "Y sabe como que soy la única"- Dijo Dianna lamiendo sus labios.

"Deja de jugar conmigo así"- Suplico Lea un poco enojada.

"Ñam- ñam, alguien se ve extremadamente comestible hoy Y n soy yo"- Dijo Dianna haciendo reir a Lea que cerro las piernas prohibiéndole la entrada a la rubia que solo sonrío ante el desafío.

"MIO"- Gruño Dianna enojada abriendo las piernas de Lea por la fuerza, lea intento cerrarlas de nuevo pero el cuerpo de Dianna se lo impidió, Dianna mantenía su cuerpo caliente sobre la ropa interior empapada de Lea, La rubia empujo sus manos por la cintura levantando la remera de la morena que se arqueo para dejar que Dianna haga todo el trabajo.

Algo que Dianna amaba de Lea era su costumbre de no usar corpiño, lo cual hacia siempre las cosas mas rápidas y fáciles, no es que ya había tendió sexo pero si había estado tocándose demasiado en os últimos días y era obvio que toda esa tensión sexual iba a explotar por algo sin sentido, como la captura de Arthur. apenas la remera estuvo fuera del cuerpo de Lea la boca de Dianna estaba sobre uno de sus pezones aferrando se a el, Lea llevo una de sus manos sobre la espalda de Dianna tirando de la remera de la rubia que se negaba a dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, asíque Lea tuvo que ponerse firme, tomo a Dianna por los pelos no muy fuerte, pero lo suficiente para llamar su atención.

"Quítatela"- Ordeno Lea y Dianna obedeció sonriente le gustaba ver a lea necesitando todo de ella.

"¿algo mas?"- Pregunto Dianna y Lea asintió con la cabeza, se sentó un poco en la cama aunque seguía estando atrapada por las piernas de Dianna, Lea llevo sus manos al culo de Dianna apretándolo con fuerza logrando que la rubia gimiera ya que al mismo tiempo se inclinaba un poco y lamia los abdominales de la rubia, Lea subió sus manos lentamente por al espalda arqueada de su novia, sin dejar de besar los abdominales y observando el rostro de Dianna en su viaje, mientras sus manos suavemente deshacía el sostén de la rubia.

Dianna descendió un poco en la posición sentándose casi sobre sus gemelos para volver a atacar a Lea pero la morena tenia otra idea, Lea vio su ventaja a l ver que Dianna estaba un poco distraída y la empujo hacia la izquierda sobre las almohadas, Dianna cayo y una sonrisa pervertida creció en su rostro.

"¿Qué vas hacerme?"- Pregunto Dianna con inocencia, Lea arrastro sus uñas por el estomago de la rubia hasta llegar a la cintura de la falda de Dianna.

"Voy a darte tu recompensa"- murmuro Lea empujando sus manos debajo de la falda, siguiendo con sus dedos la línea de las piernas pálidas deseosas de mas.

"¿creí que la iba a tomarla por la fuerza?"- Dijo Dianna incitando a Lea que entre cerro sus ojos y saco la pollera de Dianna junto con su ropa interior, luego llamo a Dianna con su dedo índice para que se levante, Dianna se levanto como si una fuerza sobre natural la estuviera llamando y casi instantáneamente colapso su cuerpo contra la boca de Lea que tomo a Dianna por le pelo con fuerza sin permitirle que baje el ritmo del beso cuando era necesario para ambas respirar Lea empujo a Dianna nuevamente en la cama, el cuerpo de la rubia reboto pero sus ojos no dejaron de ver a su novia que se ponía e pie sobre la cama y comenzaba a quitarse la tanga, Dianna se lamió los labios al ver lo roja y mojada que estaba lea e inconcientemente rodó sus caderas en el aire lo que hizo sonreír a Lea.

"¿Lo quieres?"- Pregunto Lea mordiéndose el labio inferior y Dianna asintió desesperadamente. "Toma lo que quieres bebe"- no hizo falta decir nada mas Dianna ya había derribado a Lea sobre la cama.

"eres tan sexy"- Dijo Dianna antes de atrapar los labios de lea con los suyos, loes besos eran cortados por la respiración pesada de ambas y seguían el ritmo caliente de las caderas que rozaban contra el muslo de la otra.

"D, quiero mas"- Ordeno Lea y Dianna apretó su muslo con fuerza contra el coño mojado de Lea que no pudo controlar su voz y escapo un agudo pero sexy gemido de su boca. Dianna alejo su cuerpo un poco y antes de que la cantante pudiera quejarse por la falta de contacto Dianna volvió a besarla apasionadamente mientras con su dedo índice comenzaba a acariciar el clítoris de lea. Dianna amaba la sensación de la morena gimiendo en su boca.

"Mierda"- escapo de los labios de Lea que no sabia si besar a Dianna mas duro o seguir maldiciendo, Dianna entendió que Lea necesitaba mas cuando la cadera de su novia bailaba en el aire al ritmo suave y duro de su dedo. Dianna agrego otro dedo frotando ambos lados del clítoris con ellos "Umff, Di por favor"- Pidió Lea desesperada y comenzó a sentir como suave y tortuosamente los dedos bajaban por sus pliegues, Lea empujo su cadera en lo arto abriendo mas sus piernas y los dedos de Dianna resbalaron suavemente, fueron recibidos por el fuego que emanaba de la morena que no estaba dispuesta a dejarlos ir.

En cada empuje Lea gemía y Dianna trataba de atrapar los gemidos con un beso, cuando era imposible para lea respirar y besar correctamente Dianna comenzó a chupar y lamerle el cuello, la espalda de lea se arqueaba en cada toque y la presión sobre los largos dedos era incontenible.

"amor, esta tan caliente"- Murmuro Dianna que recibía un poco de alivio sobre la pierna de lea, la joven cantante la tomo nuevamente con fuerza del pelo obligándola a besarla, Casi instantáneamente, el dolor en su estomago fue incontrolable, su cuerpo se detuvo por un segundo y exploto algo dentro de su cuerpo sobre los dedos de Dianna, sobre la boca de su novia.

"Recompensa"- Dijo Dianna Chapándose los dedos mientras Lea intentaba recuperarse.

"Demonios, tengo que recuperarme, no hagas eso"- Dijo Lea intentando respirar correctamente.

"¿Qué no haga, que? ¿Esto?"- Dijo Dianna y paso su dedo nuevamente por los pliegues de Lea juntando la humedad y volviendo a chupar sus dedos.

"Estas muerta"- Amenazo Lea con una sonrisa pervertida en su rostro antes de tomar a Dianna por la cintura y traerla hacia ella.

"Kill me"- Pidió Dianna con la voz ronca y Lea casi se desmaya pero no iba a caer era su momento para demostrarle a Dianna cuanto la amaba. Lea comenzó a besar suavemente el cuello de Dianna mientras con sus manos acariciaba la cintura de la rubia.

"Te amo"- Escapo de los Labios de Lea y casi instantáneamente vio que Dianna la miraba fijamente sin moverse, Lea se sintió apenada y comenzó a creer que a lo mejor no debió haberlo dicho.

"También te amo"- Dijo Dianna sin poder cree lo que había escuchado Lea rápidamente encontró los labios de la rubia con los suyos, Dianna estaba mas que lista y Lea lo sabia.

"Estamos juntas en esto"- Dijo Lea mientras encontraba con sus dedos el clítoris de Dianna duro y empapado.

"Juntas"- Susurro Dianna seguido de un gemido desesperado, Lea sabia que no iba a poder a retener a Dianna por mucho tiempo por mas de que amara la sensación de sus dedos empapados por la excitación de su novia era casi imposible pedirle a la rubia que durara unos minutos mas.

"Te amo, te amo"- Susurro Lea repetidas veces mientras sentía que sus dedos apenas podían moverse dentro de la rubia, Dianna intentaba responderle pero casi no podía respirar estaba tan cerca, Lea empujo con mas fuerza, mientras todo su cuerpo se frotaba contra el de Dianna llevando a la rubia a su punto limite.

"Oh por dios Lea"- Dijo Dianna luego de que su cuerpo había dejado escapar la ultima gota del orgasmo.

"Dilo de nuevo"- Dijo Lea riendo mientras acariciaba el abdomen de Dianna.

"¿oh por dios Lea?"- Dianna avergonzada lo dijo en tono de pregunta y Lea cerro la brecha entre sus bocas, con besos perezosos y sin intenciones, besos enamorados.

"¿Di? Nunca dejemos que nos absorban, quédate conmigo y yo estaré para ti"- Dijo Lea y Dianna se sentó en la cama para darle toda su atención.

"¿Por qué me dices esto?"- Pregunto Dianna acariciando el rostro de Lea que se vea preocupado.

"¿Pase lo que pase seguiremos estando juntas?"- Pregunto Lea asustada.

"pase lo que pase"- Respondió Dianna sonriendo con dulzura a su chica.

"No quiero que nos saquen de aquí"- Dijo Lea casi asustada.

"¿DE que hablas?"- Pregunto Dianna abrazando a la joven con ternura.

"No quiero que nos separen"- Lea se aferro con fuerza a Dianna que no dejo de mimarla, mientras pensaba en lo difícil que se iban a poner las cosas.

"¿por cierto? ¿Dónde esta Arthur?"- Pregunto Lea mirando hacia todos lados.

"Yo lo busco"- Dijo Dianna sonriendo.

"No yo lo Hare"- Dijo Lea Pero Dianna Nola dejo seguir hablando ya que había salido corriendo desnuda a buscar al cachorro.

"¡DIANNA!"- grito Lea Riendo.

"¡Quiero esa recompensa!"- Grito Dianna haciendo reír a carcajadas a Lea.

* * *

><p><strong>DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.<strong>  
>Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura conincidendia.<p>

* * *

><p>OK Finalmente el Lemon y habia que poner a Arthur es importante el cachorron, Lamento tardar tanto estuve con mucho trabajo gracias a dios.<p>

Para los que se preguntan y se enojaron con Cuentos de amor, es lo que me parecio qued ebia ser, igual voy a escribir un epilogo un poco mas feliz.

Ahora si FAberry esta pasando recién empieza y las cosas se vana poner complicadas para las chicas.

**Preguntas (?) IDEAS (?) pedidos (?)**

**pd:** cero tiempo para corregir.

Los Quiero Gleeks **(L)**

**COMENTEN!... Lo necesito para vivir! (?).**

**DE VERDAD ¡COMENTEN!  
>¡COMENTENNN!<strong>

**Arcia.**

**Twitter: HeyArcia  
><strong>(Aviso mucho Spoiler Te puede matar)

* * *

><p><em>Pd: A los que me ponen sus mails y esas cosas aca para preguntarme cosas, no puedo chicos, no veo los mails la pagina no lo permite asique no se manden privados a mi Tumblr. BESOS A TODOS. <em>


	17. Chapter 17

**Pa-pa-razzi**

* * *

><p>"Dianna, ¿Dónde están mis zapatos rojos?"- Grito Lea apurada mientras buscaba en el desastre que ella misma había hecho cambiándose en la habitación.<p>

"¿Los nuevos? En la caja, estaban debajo de toda esa ropa que tiraste al suelo y ni siquiera entiendo porque la tiraste por toda la habitación si el vestido ya lo habiamos comprado"- Dijo Dianna confundida

"Estaba buscando una opción por si el vestido no me gustaba"- Dijo Lea ofendida, mientras veía a Dianna levantar la ropa y encontrar la preciada caja negra con detalles dorados.

"¿Mis zapatos? ¡MIS Zapatos!"- Grito Lea Emocionada hacia diez minutos que la Limo estaba esperando por ellas, Lea rápidamente tomo su bolso en la mano derecha y con la izquierda intentaba ponerse los zapatos a toda prisa.

"¡Leaa!"- grito Dianna desde La puerta de entrada y Max su maquillista personal no podía evitar reír al ver que el apareció como una diva por el pasillo y dispuesta a retar al conductor de la limo por llegar temprano cuando la verdad era que ella no podía con su genio y estaba llegando extremadamente tarde.

"¿tenemos todo?"- Pregunto Lea entrando en pánico por unos segundos.

"Si todo"- Respondió Dianna que odiaba todo el protocolo.

"¡Vamos! ¿Qué estamos esperando?"- Lea comenzó a caminar mientra le hacia señas a su asistente para que caminara con ella mientras seguramente le daba indicaciones.

"No voy a responder nada sobre Lea"- Dijo Dianna mirando a su asistente que tomaba nota.

Cinco minutos depuse las chicas, sus asistentes y managers estaban dentro de la limo, tratando de hacer que todo se viera lo mas heterosexual posible.

"Si no funciona esto en el próximo evento publico ambas aparecerán con algún novio"- Dijo Toby que no le importaba nada mas que cuidar a las jóvenes de la exposición publica.

"Tiene que funcionar"- Dijo Lea tomando la mano de Dianna con fuerza.

"Entonces repasamos el plan, trataran de no responder preguntas sobre los supuestos rumores, hablaran de Faberry como personas inexistentes que no tiene nada que ver con ustedes ¡y por el amor de dios dejen de mirarse así!"- Dijo Toby haciendo reír a todos en su exclamación final.

Veinte minutos de viajes y repaso de planes, las chicas estaban totalmente seguras de cómo actuar con la prensa.

Bajaron de la limusina juntas como era previsto, ya que según la prensa será considerado un Fan mail, Era el lanzamiento de la tercera temporada asíque como Faberry ya era parte de Glee tuvieron que tomarse algunas fotos juntas en la alfombra roja y luego casi en contra de la naturaleza fueron separadas para dar las entrevistas.

"Dianna, wow Luces hermosa ¿de quien ese vestido?"

"Luis de la renta"

"Que afortunada eres, me encanta el detalle en la espalda, es muy hermoso"-

"gracias, es un excelente diseñador"

"Asíque la tercer temporada, El final de la segunda nos dio la oportunidad de ver a Quinn de otra manera, ¿Cómo crees que las cosas van a estar entre ella y Rachel ahora que casi son una pareja?"-

"oh… mmm creo que tendrán problemas como todas las parejas pero el publico recibió muy bien esta pareja asíque espero que puedan ser una de esas parejas felices"

"Una ultima pregunta"

"Si claro"

"Sebastian…"

"No tengo nada que decir, adiós"

"gracias Dianna"

Los micrófonos siguieron persiguiendo a cada uno de los miembros del cast, Naya intentaba cubrir un poco las espaldas de las chicas pero era imposible todos querían hablar de Faberry.

Casi como si el mundo estuviera en su contra las niñas se encontraron una a lado de la otra dando una entrevista juntas.

"Wow… Tengo Junto a mi A Dianna Agron y Lea Michele, la nueva sensación de Glee… FAberry" - Ambas sonrieron un poco nerviosas pero trataron de no actuar demasiado raras.

"Ok, chicas ¿Tercera temporada? ¿Cómo se siente eso?"- ambas no pudieron evitar mirarse y Lea fue quien decidió hablar.

"No puedo creer que ya estemos en una tercera temporada, siento como si ayer estábamos haciendo el Piloto y bueno todo le éxito de glee que es obviamente gracias a nuestros fans"- Dijo Lea sonriendo y Dianna asintió con la cabeza.

"¿y Que hay con Faberry? ¿Cuál fue la reacción de ustedes cuando tuvieron que verse envueltas en una relación en la pantalla"

"Ummm Fue raro, recuerdo que las primeras escenas fueron un poco fuertes para ambas, ya sabes nosotras somos muy amigas pero igual era bastante incomodo"- Dijo Dianna y se sorprendió un poco al sentir que Lea pasaba su mano por su cintura sosteniéndola junto a ella y eso era exactamente lo que Toby había dicho que no debían hacer.

"La química entre sus personajes es increíble, admito ser de los que creía que Faberry no iba a funcionar pero chicas ustedes parece completamente enamoradas"- Ambas tragaron saliva como tratando de pasar un nudo en la garganta antes de sonreír

"Bueno no es tan difícil amar a Dianna peor Quinn solo necesita ser entendida"- Dijo Lea sonriendo como si esa respuesta fuera la mejor opción.

"Bueno eso puede ser cierto a pesar de todo lo que hizo Quinn durante dos temporadas enteras los fans adoran a Dianna, Entonces chicas ¿veremos a Faberry en acción? Sabemos que Rachel perdió su virginidad con Finn pero tendrán las dos su segunda oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien?"

"Ohh wow…"- Dijo Dianna sorprendida y Lea solo río dejando que la rubia responda ella era mejor para responder estas preguntas retorcidas.

"Bueno no se que pasara con ellas, tal vez tenga su oportunidad, no lo se, como sabes tratamos de ser lo mas precavidos con ese tipo de cosas en el show, Glee no es una novela es una serie para que todos puedan divertirse, asíque bueno supongo que puede decirles bien o no, eso depende de los escritores"

"Bueno chicas una ultima pregunta"- esa frase golpeo en la cabeza de las chicas, los flashes iluminaban a las dos jóvenes tomadas de la manos en la espalda.

"Ok"- Dijo Lea como si supiera que era lo peor que podía pasar y así fue.

"¿Qué pueden decirnos acerca de los rumores? ¿es verdad que están saliendo?"

"Oh wow, la gente dice muchas cosas, pero solo somos buenas amigas"- Respondió Lea como un robot programado por Toby.

"¿Qué hay acerca de los anillos que comparten?"- Insistió el periodista

"¿estos?"- Dijo Dianna mostrándolo a la cámara y luego sonriendo porque gracias a dios si tenia una escusa real para eso. "Los compramos con Lea para le Dia del amigo hace dos años, somos mejores amigas como las niñas de secundaria o algo si"- Ambas sonrieron y le dieron una mirada al periodista que obviamente decía NO MAS PREGUNTAS.

"Muchísimas gracias, les deseo lo mejor a ustedes y a Glee en esta nueva aventura"

"Gracias a ti "- Dijeron ambas tratando de huir de la escena hacia el teatro y por fin poder estar a salvo de los periodistas.

"¿Qué carajo fue eso?"- Dijo Toby totalmente alterado cuando se encontró con las jóvenes que seguían tomadas de las manos.

"trate de manejarlo"- Dijo Dianna nerviosa.

"Suéltense, idiotas. Tengo a Sebastian Stan aquí asíque lo lamento niñas pero Dianna el te llevara a casa hoy, para alimentar esos rumores"- Dijo Toby entristecido.

"entiendo"- Susurro Lea soltando la mano de Dianna.

"Yo no, demonios Lea es como si se nos notara a kilómetros y no puedo entender porque tenemos que ocultarnos en este ambiente horrible solo para poder hacer lo que amamos, Porque una Lesbiana no puede interpretar a un heterosexual pero un heterosexual si puede interpretar un gay"- Dijo Dianna Enojada incluso algunos de los invitados a la premiere escucharon y trataron de actuar como si no pasara nada.

"Shh, Di, ven conmigo"- Dijo Lea llevando a Dianna hacia algún lugar donde nadie las podía ver.

"No se como manejar todas estas cosas"- Dianna trato de no romper en llanto mientras Lea le daba un suave beso en los labios sin mover le maquillaje de la joven

"Yo tampoco pero debemos ser fuertes cariño, se que esto es tan reciente, y nos están apurando de todos lados pero supongo que el amor nos mantendrá juntas sin importa nada mas… ¿Cierto?"- Termino Le aun poco insegura.

"Te amo"- Susurro Dianna cuando vio que Brad venia caminado hacia ellas.

"yo también"- Dijo Lea y giro para sonríele a Brad.

"Chicas vamos, la fiesta esta a punto de empezar"- Dijo Brad llevando a cada una de sus hermosas estrellas del brazo.

Muchas charlas por protocolo y otras por gusto, algunos gritos y silbidos en las escenas donde había besos o reencuentro con las parejas amadas de Glee.

Casi en un rincón estaba Naya con Su novio, el joven no la soltaba por nada del mundo pero Heather sabia que algo estaba pasando.

"Tiziano"- Dijo Heather saludando con un poco de rencor

"Hola rubia bonita"- Escapo de los labios del joven con falsedad mientras Naya miraba a Heather suplicándole porque se alejara.

"¿puedo robarte a tu chica por un segundo?"- Dijo Heather sonriendo y el joven acepto de mala gana. Cuando se alejaron un poco del joven la rubia vio lo triste que se veía Naya.

"¿Qué pasa?"- Pidió La rubia tomando a la joven por los hombros y rogándole que le diera una explicación.

"Quiero romper con el"- Dijo Naya tristemente y Heather no pudo evitar sonreír.

"¿Y que te detiene?"- Pregunto Heather entusiasmada.

"No quiero que la prensa me persiga, tengo miedo Hemo"- Dijo Naya pensando en como iba a afrontar todo lo que significaba aceptar que sentía cosas por su mejor amiga.

* * *

><p><strong>DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.<strong>

* * *

><p>Te invito a Leer mi Nuevo Fic :D<p>

The MAGIC WORLD OF LIBRIA

.net/s/7606161/1

* * *

><p>Holaa! Ok si lo se tardo mucho, pero es que la verdad estoy ocupada con otras cosas pero no voy a abandonar ninguna historia.<br>Me gusta este capitulo en donde las chicas están en una situación bastante real y obvio no me olvido de Heya y siempre aparecen para dar su toque de ternura a la historia.

_Ahora ¿Porque ya no comentan? Si no les gusta el camino que va tomando la historia solo me lo dicen y veo que puedo hacer mas aya de que esto es una locura mía a veces esta bueno recibir criticas constructivas o algunos halagos para escribir con mas ganas. _

**COMENTEN!... Lo necesito para vivir!.**

**Arcia.**

**HeyArcia en Twitter y Facebook :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Problemas X2**

* * *

><p>"Quinn Lucy Fabray"- Grito Rachel mientras se acercaba a la rubia que estaba en su locker.<p>

"Lucy va primero"- Contesto suavemente Quinn sin mirar a la niña que obviamente ya había montado un show.

"Como sea…¡Exijo!"- Comenzó Rachel con su dedo índice en el aire. "Exijo un titulo para esto que sucede aquí"- Termino Rachel apuntado ida y vuelta hacia ella y hacia Quinn con un gesto un poco gracioso.

"¡Shhhh!.. Carajo"- Quinn Tomo a Rachel del brazo con fuerza y la llevo hacia un aula vacía.

"¿Qué demonios Quinn?"- Chillo Rachel soltándose y obviamente controlando que su ropa no estuviera arrugada.

"No quiero que nadie sepa que estamos… ya sabes"- Dijo Quinn insegura y sin saber que había presionado en el lugar incorrecto.

"¿Qué estamos que Quinn? ¿Qué nos besamos y nos gusta? ¡¿NO quieres que sepan eso?"- Dijo Rachel enojada y apunto de salir de la habitación.

"No se…¡OK!, no se… ni siquiera se que estamos haciendo"- Dijo Quinn frustrada sentándose en uno de los pupitres, mientras rascaba su cabeza confundida.

"¿estoy presionando demasiado?"- Pregunto Rachel al ver que Quinn no estaba muy cómoda pero aun así la rubia negó con la cabeza "Toma mi mano"- Pidió La morena acercándose, Quinn hizo caso y cuando sus dedos se tocaron, con el mas delicado rose ambas se miraron a los ojos y no había que decir nada, era obvio…era amor o se sentía como el amor no estaban muy seguras.

"no Se como Voy hacer esto"- Dijo Quinn nerviosa bajando la mirada.

"Vamos"- Corrigió Rachel y al ver la mirada confusa de Quinn explico "Somos dos en esto ¿si tu quieres?"- Pregunto Rachel al final con un poco de timidez y Quinn no pudo evitar sonreír ella sabia que era una locura pero no podía negar que sentía cosas por esa niña que estaba frente a ella.

"Vamos"- Susurro Quinn antes de tirar de Rachel para tenerla mas cerca y poder abrazarla, la cabeza de Rachel se apoyo contra el pecho de Quinn y sus brazos rodearon la cintura de la rubia.

"Realmente quiero esto"- Susurro Rachel y sintió como Quinn intensificaba el abrazo, Rachel alejo su cabeza del pecho de la rubia para poder verla sin soltarla. "Entoncesss… ¿estamos?"- Pregunto Rachel ilusionada.

"¿saliendo?"- Termino Quinn y Rachel sonrió. "Oh bueno no puedo negar que siento una increíble e incontrolable atracción hacia ti pero…"

"Pero no me quieres"- Termino Rachel Tratando de alejarse de Quinn que la sostuvo en sus brazos con fuerza.

"Pero… no puede ser así Rachel, hay un protocolo que debemos seguir"- Dijo Quinn y sonrío al ver la sonrisa tímida en el rostro de Rachel. "Así que… nunca creí que le preguntaría esto a alguien y menos a una chica pero… ¿quieres ir a una cita conmigo?"- Pregunto Quinn nerviosa pero rápidamente tuvo que concentrarse en otra cosa ya que los labios de Rachel estaban sobre los suyos, se besaron con ternura, delicadeza, como enamoradas y tal vez fue un poco exagerado pero ¿A quien le importa no?

"Si Quiero"- Dijo Rachel sobre los labios de Quinn que volvió a besarla pero esta vez con mas pasión.

"EWWW, Conseguir una habitación, malditos conejos"- Grito Santana ingresando al aula y sorprendiendo a ambas chicas que no tuvieron oportunidad de reaccionar cuando Santana ya estaba sentada en uno de los pupitres y había puesto su mochila en el pupitre junto al de ella para guardarle el lugar a Britt.

Al ver que ambas chicas no se movieron ni un centímetro decidió ser buena persona y hacer la obra del Dia. "ya toco la campana, en unos minutos estarán todos aquí tomando fotografías de ustedes"- Dijo Santana tomando una foto de ambas que seguían abrazadas. En cuanto escucharon el sonido de la cámara ambas se saltaron como si un shock eléctrico corriera por sus cuerpos y les impidiera estar juntas.

"Awwww… Hacemos linda pareja"- Dijo Lea que estaba abraza a Dianna en el sofá viendo el capitulo de Glee.

"Quinn y Rachel hacen linda pareja"- Respondió Dianna que se veía preocupada.

"¿Qué pasa?"- Pregunto Lea que iba a discutir el punto de Dianna pero al verla así decidió dejarlo pasar por alto.

"¿Así me veo cuando te beso?"- Pregunto Dianna preocupada.

"Eso creo"- Dijo Lea riendo.

"Lea parece que estoy babeando por ti"- Dijo Dianna apuntado la pantalla como si la imagen siguiera aun ahí.

"Ohh… pero eso es una noticia vieja"- Dijo Lea y Dianna se sintió ofendida dejando de abrazar a Rachel y cursándose de brazos ella realmente se sentía avergonzada y Lea se burlaba de ella. "Aww ¿te enojaste? ¿bebe?"- Pidió Lea con ternura tratando de separar los brazos de Dianna.

"¿Tu que crees?"- Respondió la rubia ofendida. Lea comenzó a darle picotazos en la mejilla y Dianna trataba de mantener su postura de enojo.

"Diii"- Pidió Lea tiernamente sentándose a caballos sobre las piernas de Dianna y apoyando sus brazos sobre los hombros de la rubia que no pudo evitar dejar caer sus manos sobre la cintura de Lea.

"Te ríes de mi"- Dijo Dianna dolida.

"Es que eres extremadamente adorable"- Dijo Lea sonriendo mientras colocaba besos a lo largo de todo el rostro de Dianna, en la frente, la nariz, las mejillas, los ojos.

"No puedo enojarme así"- Dijo Dianna Con vergüenza y Lea atrapo sus labios con rapidez.

"Por eso te amo"- Dijo Lea sonriendo sobre los labios de Dianna que no pudo evitar sonreír.

Mientras los besos seguían fluyendo sin ganas de llegar a ningún destino en particular el celular de Dianna comenzó a sonar. Lea abrazo el cuello de la rubia mientras la veía sacar el celular de su pantalón y atender.

"¿Hola?"- D (Voz)

"Hola, ¿Di? ¿Cómo estas?"- Sebastian Stan (voz)

"Ohh Hola Sebastian, Bien… ¿y tu?"- Dianna vio como Lea se sentó erguida rápidamente y la miro con un poco de celos.

"Bien, Es que sabes que estuve pensando y tal vez podríamos ir a comer algunas hamburguesas esta noche, pasar el rato"- Sebastian sonaba un poco presionado y nervioso.

"¿esta noche?"- Pregunto Dianna al muchacho peor en realidad era una especie de aviso o pregunta para Lea que entrecerró los ojos como un Ninja.

"Si, Bueno… si es que puedes"- Sebastian parecía un adolescente invitando a una chica a una cita.

"Si claro, no hay problema"- Dijo Dianna y Lea se paro derepente dejando a la rubia sola en la sala.

"Ok, Te mando los detalles por texto, Nos vemos Di"- Sebastian sonaba un poco aliviado y demasiado feliz para le gusto de la rubia

"Ok, esperare, Nos vemos. Adiós"- Dianna ya estaba de pie mientras se despedía del joven.

"Adiós"- Susurro Sebastian y Dianna corto el teléfono dejándolo sobre la mesa de café. Dianna camino hacia la cocina donde encontró a Lea preparando algo de café perdida en el pensamiento.

"¿Lea?"- Llamo Dianna con cautela.

"¿Te gusta?"- Pregunto Lea de la nada.

"¿Qué cosa?"- Respondió Dianna confundida.

"El idiota de Sebastian, es obviamente tu tipo"- Dijo Lea frustrada.

"No seas idiota Lea, si el fuera una morena hermosa que trabaja en glee, deberías preocuparte"- Dijo Dianna sonriendo

"¿entonces Naya es competencia para mi?"- Dijo Lea que obviamente no estaba pensando lo que decía.

"¿De verdad Lea?"- Dijo Dianna agarrando con fuerza a la morena de los brazos.

"¿Qué?"- Pidió Lea ofendida.

"¿Estas celosa de el? Oh cariño no me hagas esto, sabes que ni siquiera quiero estar ahí, solo desearía cenar algo contigo en el sofá mientras vemos alguna película pero debo hacerlo"- Dijo Dianna triste y Lea bajo sus defensas.

"Lo siento, De verdad, no quería que te sientas mal"- Dijo Lea Avergonzada por su actitud inmadura.

"Solo abrázame"- Dijo Dianna triste y Lea no lo pensó dos veces rodeando el cuerpo de la rubia con sus brazos.

Pasaron la tarde tratando de distarse, ambas sabían que la prensa estaría informada de esta "Cita" e irían a buscar algo para alimentar los rumores.

"extráñame"- Pidió Lea dando un pequeño beso sobre los labios de la rubia sin quitar su suave maquillaje.

"y tu a mi"- Pidió Dianna que no quería irse.

"es un trato"- Dijo Lea besando nuevamente a su novia que decidió terminar con las idas y vueltas porque si no, no iría nunca.

Lea observo como Dianna desapareció y fue a usar su PC un rato para distraerse y no pensar que SU novia estaba en una cita con alguien.

Dianna puso un pie en el restaurante y los paparazzi la rodearon, Dianna trato de ser amable pero todo parecía una locura y mas aun cuando Sebastian apareció y la tomo del brazo ayudándola a escapar de los paparazzi que desesperaron por esas imágenes.

Luego de sentarse en una mesa serca de las ventanas, porque obviamente no podian desaprovechar la oportunidad de ser captados por los paparazzi.

"Dos hamburguesas completas"- Pidio Sebastian Sonriendo y Dianna no dijo ni una palabra.

"Soy vegetariana"- Dijo Dianna cuando le mozo se alejo, Sebastian palideció y rápidamente llamo al mozo nuevamente.

"vamos a cambiar la orden, ¿Qué quieres?"- Dijo El joven actor observando a la rubia que no se veía muy feliz.

"Sushi"- Respondió Dianna y Sebastian asintió con la cabeza.

"Sushi para ambos entonces… Sin carne"- Aclaro y el mozo sonrío al darse cuenta del error grave que había cometido el actor al ordenar hamburguesas.

"Entonces…¿Nos quedamos aquí, caminamos de la mano y eso no?"- Dijo Sebastian nervioso.

"Parece que ya tenias un plan"- Contesto Dianna tratando de ser amable.

"¿Por qué te involucran en un showmance? ¿eres gay o algo así?"- Pregunto Sebastian burlonamente pero rogando internamente que la respuesta sea no, casi automáticamente sonó el celular de Dianna que parecía preparado para salvarla de preguntas incomodas.

"lo lamento"- Se disculpo Dianna atendiendo su teléfono.

"¿Di? Te extraño"- Lea (voz)

"Yo también"- Dianna (voz)

"Solo eso, te veo mas tarde"- Lea termino y sabia que había hecho sonreír a Dianna.

"OK, Adiós"- Dijo Dianna y Lea Corto la llamada.

"¿Tu enamorado?"- Pregunto Sebastian y Dianna solo sonrío dándole a entender que no iba hablar de eso.

Cenaron sushi y tomaron algunas bebidas exóticas, se rieron de algunos chistes y firmaron algunos autógrafos a las personas en el lugar.

Cuando ya parecía la hora de irse, Sebastian tomo la mano de Dianna y camino con ella hasta su coche, ambos podían ver a los paparazzi escondidos.

Sebastian se estaba acercando mucho a Dianna y la rubia sabia que empujarlo no iba a ser una buena idea.

"Asíque ¿la pásate bien?"- Pregunto Sebastian entrando en el espacio personal de Dianna que se alejo con suavidad y asintió con la cabeza, casi inesperadamente Sebastian puso un beso sobre los labios de la rubia, los flashes explotaron y Dianna se metió en el auto dejando al joven parado en la vereda, el odio que tenia Dianna en ese momento era inexplicable.

Dianna comenzó a manejar totalmente enojada, ¿Qué le iba a decir a Lea? Ella no dudaba de que Lea no le creería pero carajo que habían fotos de ella besándose con un tipo y obviamente a cualquiera le daría celos.

Dianna saco su manos libres y llamo a Toby.

"Hola"- Toby (Voz)

"¡Eres un idiota!"- Grito Dianna mientras trataba de mantenerse calmada porque estaba manejando.

"¿Qué paso?"- Toby estaba desconcertado.

"¿Qué paso? Le idiota me beso"- Grito Dianna enfadada.

"¿Qué hizo que?"- Pregunto Toby sorprendido.

"Me beso y había fotógrafos… eso no era parte del trato"- Dijo Dianna ofendida. "Soluciona esa mierda, yo a ese idiota no voy a volver a verlo"- Dianna dijo muy enojada las ultimas palabras y Toby sabia que estaba hablando enserio y mas aun cuando No pudo responder porque solo escucho el tono de llamada y sabia que Dianna había cortado.

Dianna manejo a toda velocidad hasta la casa que compartía con Lea, quería ser ella quien le contara lo que paso y no fotografías que no explicaban nada.

Dianna entro a la casa y Lea estaba en el sofá con Arthur en sus piernas.

"¿Di? Llegas temprano… ¿Cómo fue tu "cita"?"- Pregunto Lea riendo pero Dianna negó con la cabeza triste y la sonrisa del rostro de le ase borro lentamente.

"¿Qué paso?"- Pregunto Lea al ver que las lágrimas caía por el rostro de su novia.

"me beso"- Dijo Dianna y Lea se quedo en silencio. "Te juro que yo no quería, yo no sabia el solo lo hizo y yo no le respondí, te juro que…"- Dianna quedo en silencio al ver que Lea caminaba a tomar su abrigo

"¿Qué haces?"- Pregunto Dianna pensando que Lea la dejaría o algo así. Admitamos que todos somos dramáticos en esas situaciones.

"Voy a patearle el culo, ¡Nadie toca a mi NOVIA!"- Grito Rachel Saliendo de la casa como una loca mientras Dianna corría tras ella tratando de detenerla.

* * *

><p><strong>DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.<strong>

* * *

><p>Te invito a Leer mi Nuevo Fic :D<p>

The MAGIC WORLD OF LIBRIA

.net/s/7606161/1

* * *

><p>HOlaa! se que estoy tardando mucho, pero les cuento que ahora soy la nueva guionista de una web serie que se estrena el año que viene y estoy trabajando a Full con eso.<br>(Si les interesa les dejo un Link con la promo En las descripción del vídeo tiene mas info h t t p : / / y o u t u . b e / j E h p U 1 5 c M X 0)

Bueno ahora me dejo de propaganda y hablo de lo que nos importa ¡FABERRY! ¿que les parecio? ¿Golpeamos a Sebastian? ¡lo mato de una manera extraña e ilógica? Jaja  
>Gracias por todo el aguante con las historias a pesar de que tardo mucho en actualizar pero prometo en mis ratos libres adelantar siempre algo para ustedes.<p>

**COMENTEN!... Lo necesito para vivir!.**

**Arcia.**

**HeyArcia en Twitter y Facebook :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Me preguntan mucho por la segunda parte de EL EVENTO, Realmente las posibilidades de que haya una segunda parte no son muchas, es por un tema de derechos de autor (algo que no puedo hablar mucho ahora, Perdon), pero estoy pensando en hacer algunos One shot con situaciones que pasan las chicas en EL EVENTO. ¿que les parece?<strong>

**Y por ultimo y no por eso menos importante... gracias a todos los que ponen esos comentarios re del corazon y me dicen cosas muy lindas, todo esto esta escrito para ustedes, cada una de las palabras es pensada para ustedes porque son los mejores lectores que cualquier escritor quisiera tener. Aww me puse tierna! **

**BESOS A TODOS :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**No Interrumpas**

* * *

><p>"¡Lea!"- grito Dianna sosteniendo a su novia del brazo antes de que saliera de el casa.<p>

"¡El TE BESO!, Maldición ¡Te beso!"- grito Lea enojada con Dianna porque no la dejaba salir.

"bebe, no puedes ir y patearle el culo"- Dijo Dianna sonriendo al ver lo enojada y celosa que estaba su novia.

"Se lo merece"- Protesto Lea haciendo pucheros, Dianna sonrío y le quito el abrigo lentamente mientras Lea seguía mirándola a los ojos.

"Hazme olvidar"- susurro Dianna sobre los labios de Lea casi jugando con los celos de la joven. Lea no podía pensar en nada estaba tan enojada y Dianna frente a ella jugando con sus celos era demasiado.

"No"- Dijo Lea enojada haciendo sonreír a Dianna, la rubia empujo el cuerpo de Lea contra la puerta y dejo caer su boca sobre el cuello de la morena.

"Bésame"- Pidió Dianna sobre el cuello húmedo de Lea, Su respiración caliente soplaba en el lugar correcto y sus labios susurraban por besos suavemente sobre su cuello.

"Carajo, yo así no puedo"- Dijo Lea nerviosa por no poder controlar su impulso.

"Por favor"- Pidió Dianna con la voz ronca y mas sensual de lo normal. Lea cerró la distancia entre sus bocas casi con desesperación, Dianna empujo a Lea mas contra la puerta apoyando todo su cuerpo contra el de la morena.

"Di"- Susurro Lea que realmente quería golpear a Sebastian pero Dianna comenzó a mover sus caderas sensualmente y Lea no pudo soportarlo, la pequeña cantante abrió sus piernas dando le lugar a la rubia que la tomo por la cintura y la elevo en el aire.

"Te amo"- Susurro Dianna en el cuello de Lea que no podía dejar de moverse al rimo de la rubia.

"necesito sentir…"- Pidió Lea casi desesperada por terminar lo que diana había empezado cuando se oyó en la puerta alguien que la golpeaba bastante fuerte. Lea pudo sentir los golpes en su espalda y Diana la dejo apoyarse en el piso con dulzura. "noo"- Se quejo Lea con un puchero que Dianna quito de su cara con un casto beso antes de acomodar su ropa y abrir la puerta.

"¿Sebastian?"- Dijo Dianna sorprendida y rápidamente Lea se puso frente a ella.

"¿Quién mierda queres?"- Pregunto Lea enojada y con un vocabulario no propio de ella, Dianna la miro sorprendida pero al ver los ojos enardecidos de la joven decidió no decir nada.

"¿Lo siento? ¿te eh hecho algo malo?"- pregunto Sebastian confundido.

"Voy a matarte"- Dijo Lea apuntando la joven con su dedo índice y caminando hacia el cuando Dianna la tomo de la cintura y la trajo nuevamente dentro de la casa.

"¿Qué carajo? No se porque estas tan enojada conmigo Lea, solo venia a pedir disculpas a Dianna por… umm el beso"- Susurro Sebastian al final un poco avergonzado.

"No hay pro…"- Dianna fue callada por la mirada asesina de Lea.

"¡Besaste a una chica que tiene pareja! ¿Cómo pudo sentirse esa persona? ¿Tienes idea?"- Pregunto Lea dolida.

"Ya, ok, Dije que lo siento"- Dijo Sebastian cansando y casi riendo.

"¡Aléjate de mi novia o vas a vértelas conmigo!"- Grito Lea y Dianna palideció ante la confesión.

"¿tu novia?"- Dijo Sebastian Riendo. "Oh por dios… ¿eres gay?"- Sebastian miro a Dianna con desprecio, la rubia no pudo aguantarlo y corrió hacia la habitación.

"¿eres idiota o que? ¿Por qué mierda crees que esta en un Showmance contigo porque tiene algo grande que ocultar, Mira Sebastiancito, si vuelves a tocar a mi novia voy a destruirte"- Dijo Lea enojada y luchando con las ganas de correr tras su novia.

"Oh ya veo tu eres le hombre en la relación, aunque no tiene mucha lógica Dianna es bastante masculina a veces"- Dijo Sebastian burlándose de la pareja.

"¡JA! Maldito drogadicto, ¿crees que no se porque te están cubriendo? Vamos Sebastian toda tu maldita cara grita droga, no vas a usar a esa chica dulce para cuidar tu imagen, No con ella, piérdete idiota"- Dijo Lea cerrando la puerta en la cara de Sebastian.

"lesbiana de mierda"- grito el joven en la puerta y Lea volvió a salir solo para darle un cachetazo que se escucho en toda la casa.

"Púdrete"- Escupió Lea desapareciendo dentro de la casa ne busca de Dianna.

Dianna estaba sentada en el borde de la cama con la mirada perdida, algunas lagrimas habían escapado de sus ojos y Lea se sentía destrozada.

"¿Por qué lloras?"- Pregunto Lea con ternura sentándose junto a la rubia.

"¿Por qué le dijiste que soy tu novia?"- Dianna parecía avergonzada y dolida.

"Porque eres mi novia, ¿esta mal?"- Pregunto Lea casi sin querer creer lo que Dianna estaba pesando.

"Si… no lo se pero no quiero que la gente sepa que estamos juntas"- Dijo Dianna sin pensar en como sonaba lo que estaba diciendo.

"¿te avergüenzas de mi?"- Pregunto Lea dolida.

"No, No Lea es… amo ser una actriz tanto como te amo a ti y no importa si ellos son famosos, no importa si ellos también están en un showmance una "noticia" así vale oro en cualquier lado, no quiero que nos destruyan los sueños."- Dijo Dianna dejando que las lágrimas cayeron por su rostro.

"lo siento, no estaba pensando"- Dijo Lea Sentándose junto a Dianna mientras tomaba su mano. "Por favor no llores"

"No se como manejar todo esto, realmente quiero actuar como si nada de esto pasara cuando cruzo esa puerta pero es imposible no mirarte y pensar en lo mucho que te amo, o en lo que quiero hacer contigo o no se... esas cosas." – Dianna comenzaba a apagarse cuando Lea la abrazo con fuerza.

"Esta es la decisión mas difícil que hemos tomado en nuestras vidas, y sabemos que vamos a tener que esperar, pero estamos juntas ¿estas conmigo no?"- Pregunto Lea insegura-

"Siempre y para siempre"- Respondió Dianna con dulzura mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de su rostro.

"Creo que deberías seguir viendo a Sebastian"- Dijo Lea dolida y casi odiándose por decir eso.

"No, el rompeolas reglas y lo volverá a hacer"- Dijo Dianna enojada con el joven.

"Debes hacerlo Di, Dios me siento tan mal por pedirte esto, pero debes hacerlo, ya te vieron con el y todos creerán que están saliendo"- Lea trataba de encontrar una escusa en su mente para pedirle a Dianna que lo no hiciera pero era imposible.

"Es por nosotras"- Susurro Dianna antes de abrazar a Lea con miedo, con la necesidad de que nunca la suelte.

"Dios te amo tanto que ni siquiera se que hacer"- Dijo Lea apunto de llorar.

"eso es todo lo que necesito, Que me digas que me amas"- Dianna estaba mirando a Lea con dulzura y rápidamente como si fuera de memoria encontró sus labios con los de la morena.

"¿Di?"- Llamo Lea a la rubia que seguía besándola y empujándola contra la cama.

"uhmmm"- Fue todo lo que escapo de los ocupados labios de Dianna.

"Estas un poco caliente hoy"- Susurro Lea mientras un gemido escapaba de su garganta al sentir los dientes de Dianna sobre su cuello.

"Yo siempre estoy caliente cuando estoy contigo"- Dijo Dianna al oído de Lea antes de morderle el lóbulo de la oreja. Dianna esta sobre la pequeña cantante que tenia sus piernas abiertas dejando que la rubia acomodara su cuerpo entre sus piernas. Los movimientos suaves de Dianna hacia arriba y abajo del cuerpo de Lea eran la perdición de la morena, Los pechos de Dianna rozaban los de Lea en cada movimiento de sus caderas.

La necesidad estaba aumentando y Lea ya tenia sus manos sobre la cadera de Dianna intentando desabotonar el Jean cuando el teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar.

"No atiendas"- susurro Dianna la ver que Lea se puso alerta por el teléfono.

"Pero Di… ohMFG"- Dianna estaba pasando sus dedos sobre los pezones de Lea.

"Hola soy Lea y yo Dianna en este momento no estamos deja tu mensaje después de la señal. Bye" – Se escucho el mensaje de la contestadota seguido por la vos de Naya.

"Hola putas se que están ahí es Fucking importante… ¡Móntate a tu novia en otro momento y atiende el maldito teléfono!"- Grito Naya al teléfono hacinado a las dos chicas saltar de la cama.

"¿Qué mierda hoy es el día de Interrumpamos a Lea y Di?"- Dijo Lea Enojada mientras Dianna caminaba a atender el teléfono regalándole una sonrisa adorable a su novia que hacia pucheros en la cama.

"Diannnaaa atiende el teléfono!... no voy a dejar de llamar hasta que lo hagas"- Dijo Naya en la contestadota.

"Hola"- Dijo Dianna un poco enojada.

"¡JA! ¡Lo sabia! Lamento molestar, de verdad lo lamento pero creo que voy a morir"- Dijo Naya dramáticamente.

"¿morir? ¿estas enferma o lago así?"- Pregunto Dianna preocupada.

"CreoquemegustaHeather"- Naya hablo casi sin respirar y lo mas rápido que pudo pero Dianna sabia lo que la latina estaba diciendo.

"ook… eso es un avance"- Dijo Dianna con el mayor cuidado a pesar de que tenia ganas de reír.

"¿Qué paso?"- Pregunto Lea Que seguía en la cama.

"A Naya le gusta Heather"- Dijo Dianna y Lea rió a carcajadas.

"¿Porque le dijiste?"- Pregunto Naya avergonzada.

"Porque me pregunto, ¿entonces que pensas hacer?"- Respondió Dianna haciéndole señas a Lea para que deje de reír.

"Estoy asustada, no quiero que me pase como a ti, no quiero tener que ocultarme con hombre que no quiero estar"- Dijo Naya con cautela. "No quiero que ella tenga que pasar por eso tampoco"

"Lo se, es complicado pero tengo una idea"- Dijo Dianna con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"¿Qué idea?"- Dijeron al unísono Lea y Naya.

"ve por tu chica, yo me monto a la mía y luego nos vamos a vivir las cuatro juntas como súper amigas y no se vera tan mal para la prensa"- Dijo Dianna y Lea negó con la cabeza.

"Es una idea genial"- Grito Naya y Lea lo pudo escuchar. "Wait ¿te estabas por montar a tu novia?"

"Montar suena a caballo pero digamos que estaba por demostrar mis habilidades como Cherio"- Dianna trato de no reír pero Naya ya estaba riendo a carcajadas del otro lado del teléfono.

"Amo tu idea. Ve móntala como si fuera el ultimo Dia y yo ríe por mi chica, Vamos hacer esto"- Dijo Naya nerviosa e ilusionada.

"Love you "- Dijo Dianna y Naya respondió lo mismo con ternura antes de cortar la llamada.

"¿vivir juntas? ¿estas loca o que?"- Pregunto Lea que ahora estaba sentada en la cama con cara de sorpresa.

"es una excelente idea y así también tendrás la habitación insonorizada que siempre quisiste"- Dijo Dianna arrastrándose hacia Lea como un gato en celo.

"¿y para que quiero eso?"- Dijo Lea enojada porque La decisión la tomo Dianna sola y no le pregunto.

"Porque estoy descubriendo que amo escucharte gritar en la cama y voy hacerte gritar todas las noches"- susurro Dianna inclinadose sobre Lea en la cama

"Dime que no nos interrumpirán"- Dijo Lea agarrando a Dianna del cuello y empujándola a caer sobre ella.

"Nadie"- Murmuro Dianna sobre los labios de Lea mientras arrastraba su mano dentro del short de Lea. "estas tan mojada bebe"

"Oh Dios, Di"- Gimió Lea al sentir los dedos de Dianna arrastrándose sobre su clítoris.

"Demonios Lea ni siquiera quiero quitarte la ropa"- Murmuro Dianna sobre los labios de Lea antes de besarla apasionadamente.

"¿no te gusta mi cuerpo?"- Pregunto Lea excitada y avergonzada.

"Amo tu cuerpo, peor es este momento te ves tan puramente sexy"- Dijo Dianna comenzando a mover sus caderas mientras seguía frotando el clítoris de Lea con fuerza.

La morena estaba sudad, y su rostro estaba enrojecido, Dianna esparcía besos sobre el cuello de Lea mientras sentía Como Lea se acercaba al orgasmo.

"Di, oh carajo, quiero mas"- Pidió Lea desesperada por acabar Dianna hizo caso e ingreso dos dedos dentro de la morena que grito de placer y se vino sobre los largos dedos de la rubia en el segundo bombeo.

"Wow eso fue corto"- Dijo Dianna riendo y Lea le golpeo el brazo con ternura.

"Es tu culpa por tenerme todo le Dia excitada"- Dijo Lea sonriendo mientras se ponía acaballo de Dianna para darle su merecido.

* * *

><p><strong>DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.<strong>

* * *

><p>Te invito a Leer mi Nuevo Fic :D<p>

The MAGIC WORLD OF LIBRIA

.net/s/7606161/1

* * *

><p>¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVOO! ¡Estamos en el 2012! Wow es increíble! Les deseo lo mejor del mundo a todas, ojala todos sus sueños se hagan realidad y encuentren el amor, tenga dinero, salud y trabajo<p>

Esta capitulo es medio Raro admito que lo escribir recién en media hora, pero quería ingresar en el tema HEYA ya que me lo piden bastante, como saben no escribo FAberrytana pero agrego a Brittana por ustedes.  
>El lemon no fue como WOW que cosa caliente me mojo toda y esas cosas.. (jajaja)<br>Pero creo que fue lo justo y necesario.

Sooo ¿Qué esperan que pase? ¿Quieren algo en particular? Me refiero a situaciones y esas cosas…  
>Bueno piénsenlo y me lo dejan en los comentarios :9<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AUSPICIA ESTE CAPITULO<strong>

HEYARCIA YOUTUBE :P

http : / / www . youtube . com /heyarcia

LES DEJE UN SALUDO POR AÑO NUEVO  
>Por si lo quieren ver :$<p>

Pd: Si le hago propaganda a mi canal :P

**COMENTEN!... Lo necesito para vivir!.**

**Arcia.**

**HeyArcia en Twitter y Facebook :)  
>Suscribite o seguime<strong>

**Gracias por estar conmigo durante el 2011, darme miles de alegrías y hacerme sonreír con sus comentarios.**

**I love you :$**


	20. Chapter 20

HEYA & WAR

* * *

><p>Naya caminaba por las paredes, Bueno no literalmente pero se sentía como si lo días habían pasado desde la última charla con Dianna, ella quiso buscar a Heather ese mismo Dia pero la bailarina había salido en un viaje de emergencia hacia su ciudad natal.<p>

"¿Es eso un nuevo juego con la alfombra? ¿o Naya esta marcando territorio?"- Dijo Cory ingresando al Trailer de Lea,La Divaestaba con sus piernas sobre las de Dianna que intentaba pedirle a Naya que se calmara un segundo.

"Ahora se le dio por ser histérica"- Respondió Lea riendo al ver que Naya se detuvo bruscamente y giro hacia ella.

"Estoy nerviosa, no es como que todos los días haces algo así"- Dijo Naya y reanudo su ir y venir sobre la alfombra.

"¿Qué va hacer?"- Pregunto Cory sentándose junto a Dianna y robándole un poco de gaseosa.

"Le va a decir a Hemo que la ama"- Dijo Dianna como si no fuera importante.

"Oh… ¿entonces se dio cuenta?"- Dijo Cory que seguía tomando de la ex gaseosa de Dianna.

"Yep"- Contestola Rubiamientras los tres miraban como Naya caminaba por el lugar como si estuviera recitando sus líneas de glee o algo así.

"¿que le vas a decir?"- Pregunto Lea y Naya se congelo.

"No estoy segura, yo pensaba decir lo que siento en el momento, no quiero que suene preparado… ¿debería preparar algo? Oh demonios, lo sabia, debería haber preparado algo, ella no entenderá nada de lo que le diga y será vergonzoso y…"- Naya esta hablando sin sentido mientras los tres la miraban sin entender mucho.

"¡NAYA!"- Grito Lea para llamar la atención de la chica que seguía hablando. "Yo soy la menos indicada para decir algo así pero realmente debes calmarte".

"Ok"- Dijo Dianna poniéndose de pie, Lea se quejo porque estaba cómoda pero no podía retener a la rubia en su lugar, Dianna se para frente a Naya y la tomo por los hombros. "Pretendamos que yo soy Hemo, tu vienes y me dices lo que sientes"

"Eso es Ridículo di"- Dijo Naya negando con la cabeza.

"Actúas todos los días en una fucking serie famosa ¿y no puedes actuar como que Dianna es hemo?"- Pregunto Cory que intentaba no reír al ver la cara de asombro dela Latina.

"Bien hagámoslo"- Dijo Naya rodando los ojos como si esto fuera pan comido para ella.

"Acción"- Grito Lea y todos la miraron "Siempre quise decir eso"

"Nay, ayer estaba en el centro comercial y me subí a un carro de compras mientras mi primo Nicolás me empujaba por todo el lugar"- Dijo Dianna imitando la voz de Hemo, Lea y Cory estaban intentando no reír, cuando Naya los observo, ambos le hicieron gesto para que continúe y la joven obedeció de mala gana.

"Hemo creo que eso es genial, emmm tengo que hablar contigo"- Dijo Naya esperando que alguien le de indicaciones pero Lea hacia señas para que continúe mientras simulaba estar rodando con una cámara antigua.

"¿Hablar? ¿De que quieres hablar?"- Dijo Dianna totalmente en personaje incluso hablo rápido como Hemo.

"Quiero hacerlo, quiero que estemos juntas, yo se que debí haberme dado cuenta hace…" Dijo Naya y freno cuando escucho que la puerta del trailer se abría, Heather entraba con su uniforme de Cherio y una gigante sonrisa.

"¿Qué sucede?"- Pregunto cuando todos la miraron como "Oohhh Heather esta aquí"

"Tengan un lindo Dia"- Dijo Dianna sacando a Lea y Cory casi por la fuerza del trailer.

"¿Qué esta mal con ellos?"- Pregunto Heather abriendo el mini freezer para buscar una bebida.

"Hemo tengo que hablar contigo"- Dijo Naya que no había dejado su lugar en el centro de la alfombra.

"Mmm si seguro ¿Qué pasa?"- Pregunto Heather parándose junto a ella para escuchar.

"Quiero hacerlo, quiero que estemos juntas, yo se que debí haberme dado cuenta hace 20 capítulos (ahaha Sorry no pude resistir) pero no podía entenderlo como ahora, lo que siento es real y tengo miedo…Hemo esa tarde, no fue solo sexo para mi, Dios mi corazón ardía y me quemaba el pecho por todo lo que sentía, Te amo, estoy segura de eso, por favor dime que no es tarde"- Dijo Naya bajando la mirada ya que Hemo no había cambiado su expresión.

"Wow…"- Murmurola Rubia.

"¿wow? ¿Es un wow bueno o un wow malo?"- Pregunto Naya mordiéndose el labio inferior.

"Es bueno, solo que espera tanto tiempo por esto que no se que hacer, no se que quiero hacer"- Dijo Heather todavía en estado de Shock.

"¿no sabes que quieres hacer? ¿no quieres hacer esto entonces?"- Pregunto Naya hablando de una supuesta relación.

"No, me refiero a no se si quiero besarte o abofetearte"- Dijo Heather y antes de que Naya pudiera responder recibió una cachetada dolorosa en su rostro. "eso fue por hacerme esperar tanto"-

"me lo merecía"- Dijo Naya sobando su mejilla dolorida.

"Y esto es por hacer que valga la pena esperarte"- Dijo Heather tomando a Naya por sorpresa cuando puso su mano sobre el cuello de la morena y la empujo hacia delante sobre sus labios. La lengua de Naya instintivamente pidió permiso y Hemo no se lo negó, Rápidamente el beso comenzó a cobrar vida, como si todo el tiempo que habían perdido podía recuperarse en ese mismo momento.

Con la oreja pegada a la puerta del lado exterior estaba Lea, Cory preguntaba cada dos segundos "¿Qué paso?" y Lea siempre respondía "Shhhh No escucho", Dianna encontraba esa escena un poco divertida mientras fumaba un cigarrillo apoyada en el Trailer de enfrente.

"También te amo"- Susurro Heather y las manos de Naya tomaron la cadera de la rubia trayéndola contra su cuerpo, en el contacto ambas sintieron el aumento del calor.

"lamento ser tan idiota"- Dijo Naya que ahora estaba siendo guiada por Heather hacia el sillón rojo.

"Eres la idiota mas hermosa"- Susurro Heather empujando a Naya que sonreía como tonta sobre el sillón, Heather se puso sobre la morena y las manos de Naya viajaron hacia el culo de la rubia.

"Hay mucho silencio"- Dijo Lea y Cory sonrío pervertidamente, casi instantáneamente recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Lea.

Heather empujo sus caderas sobre el muslo de Naya que la sostenía con fuerza del culo, La rubia comenzó a besar el cuello de la latina en busca de gemidos.

"Voy a entrar"- Dijo Lea y sasi la mismo tiempo Dianna y Cory dijeron "NO". Pero obviamente Lea ya había tomado una decisión y no la iba a cambiar. Lea abrió la puerta un gemido escapo de los labios de Heather que comenzaba a imponer un ritmo lento y sensual.

"¡NO WAY! ¡No hay manera de que deje que perviertan mi sofá!"- Grito Lea al ver la situación, Cory entro detrás de ella tratando de ver algo de acción.

"Carajo, Lea"- Dijo Naya acomodando su remera, mientras Heather se ponía de pie.

"¡Dianna! Mira lo que hacen en nuestro sofá"- Llamo Lea buscando con la mirada a Dianna que todavía seguía afuera.

"Pensé que dijiste que era TU sofá"- Dijo Naya buscando pelea.

"Ok, me cansaron"- Dijo Dianna ingresando al trailer. "Ustedes dos, a su trailer y lo cierran con llave, Tu Cory … desaparece y tu Lea…"- Dijo Dianna y todos quedaron casi boquiabiertos.

"No me opongo"- Dijo Heather tirando de Naya y llevándola hacia el trailer de enfrente que era el de ellas.

"¿Agron estuviste fumando a fuera de mi trailer?"- grito Naya al sentir el olor a humo en todo el lugar.

"No"- Respondió Dianna y Lea puso los ojos al mismo momento que se escucho un portazo desde le otro trailer.

"¿Porque debo irme?"- Pregunto Cory esperando que pudiera quedarse a charlar un rato.

"Porque dese que Ryan no esta mas, La política de "no sexo en los trailers" ya no esta vigente"- Dijo Dianna y Cory sonrío pervertidamente.

"Diez dólares a que sale en busca de alguien"- Susurro Lea y Cory robo una gaseosa del mini freezer de Lea y salio del trailer con una sonrisa divertida y pervertida. "dame mis diez dólares"-

"Yo no aposte"- Dijo Dianna riendo

"No importa yo gane igual"- Dijo Lea y Dianna saco diez dólares y los puso dentro de su ropa interior.

"¿los quieres? Vas a tener que quitamelos"- Dijo Dianna riendo pero su risa fue apagada por los labios de Lea.

"Quítate esta porquería"- Dijo Lea tirando del vestido de Quinn que Dianna llevaba puesto. Mientras Lea seguía tirando desesperadamente del vestido Quinn mantenía sus labios unidos a los labios de la morena.

"¡Lea!"- Se escucho la voz de Brad desde afuera y estaba furioso, Dianna rápidamente abotono su vestido y Lea abrió la puerta con una sonrisa. "Necesito saber ¿Qué carajo es esto?"- Dijo Brad Sosteniendo en su mano una fotografía de Marissa la chica con la que Rachel se había acostado por primera vez. Detrás habia un recorte de un diario donde Marisa afirmaba haberse acostado con Lea Michele e incluso tenia pruebas.

"Mierda"- Dijo Lea arrebatando la foto de la mano de Brad.

"¡Demonios!"- Dijo enojado Brad al ver que Lea confirmaba todo con su actitud. "¿Como carajo hiciste algo así? ¿cojerte una fan? Pensé que estabas mucho mas allá de eso"- Dijo Brad Furioso.

"¿Qué hizo que?"- Dijo Dianna pareciendo detrás de Lea y viendo la fotografía de la joven.

"Tu amiga se cojio una fan y ahora la maldita puta tiene imágenes de ella y Lea besándose una sobre la otra ¿sabes lo que nos costara esto?"- Dijo Brad entrando al trailer para hablar con Lea y buscar una solución.

"Puedo explicarlo"- Dijo Lea al ver la cara de confusión de Dianna.

"Vine por una explicación aunque no creo que la haya"- Dijo Brad sentándose a pensar como iban a salir de esto.

"¿hay alguna explicación?"- Pregunto Dianna un poco enojada peor tratando de mantenerse calmada.

"Dianna porque no nos dejas solos"- Dijo Brad perola Rubiano se movió de su lugar.

"Quiero escuchar lo que tiene para decir"- Dijo Dianna con un tono mas enojado del que ella esperaba.

"hablen después"- Contesto Brad estresado.

"Di bebe te juro que fue antes de…"- Pidió Lea olvidando que Brad estaba presente.

"¿bebe? ¿Antes de que?"- Pregunto Brad asombrado.

"Estamossaliendo"- Dijo Lea lo mas rápido que puedo y Brad sonrío como un idiota.

"Awww lo sabia, ustedes son tal para cual, era tan obvio"- Dijo Brad feliz y Lea sonrío con dulzura a Dianna que seguía con el seño fruncido.

"¿dormir con una fan? ¿Realmente Lea? ¿en que estabas pensando?"- Dijo Dianna tratando de creer que fue antes que ella y el resto lo hablarían luego.

"Si, solo a ti se te ocurriría algo así"- Dijo Brad riendo.

"Cory estaba también"- Dijo Lea ella no iba a llevarse los problemas sola.

"¡Oh por dios! MI triangulo amoroso esta compuesto por dos lesbianas enamoradas y un chico idiota que se acuesta con sus fans… estoy perdido"- Dijo Brad hundiéndose en el sillón sin respuestas en su cabeza.

"Estamos en problemas"- Dijo Dianna sentándose con su mirada acusadora junto a Brad.

"Ok, lo siento, no se como ni cuando tomo esa fotografía"- Dijo Lea pensando como pudo haber pasado eso.

"Brad lamento interrumpir"- Dijo Una asistente entrando al Trailer bastante apurada, Le puso rápidamente una mala cara a Lea que no sabia si escóndese o desaparecer. "Esta en las noticias, La chica esta en las noticias"- Dijo La asistente tomando el control remoto de la tv de Lea y poniendo un canal de chismes muy conocido.

"No, no, no, no"- Dijo Lea sentándose junto a Dianna que se negó a tomarle la mano.

"¿Marissa? ¿Cierto? Entonces tu estas en esta foto y todos podemos verlo, y claramente en la siguiente fotografía se ve el Rostro de Lea Michele. ¿Lo que tu estas diciendo es que tuviste relaciones con Lea?"- Pregunto el entrevistador a la joven que se veía bastante asustada.

"Yo no estoy diciendo nada, solo… esas fotos no deberían estar a la luz, tal vez no son reales"- Contesto Marissa mirando al entrevistador un poco enojada.

"¿no fuiste tu quien hablo con el New York Time?"- Pregunto Nuevamente le entrevistador y la niña asintió con la cabeza mientras las lagrimas caían por su rostro.

"Entonces esto es real, ¿tuviste o no relaciones con Lea michele?"- Volvió a preguntar el hombre, era el momento justo la niña se había quebrado e iba a contar todo.

"Si, pero ella no quería, no la principio, solo estábamos experimentando, Lo siento tanto Lea"- Dijo Marissa y Dianna no lo soporto mas, se puso de pie y salio del trailer, Kevin vio a Dianna salir enojada del trailer y rápidamente corrió a consolarla.

"¿te das cuenta de lo que esto significa?"- Dijo Brad tratando de sonar calmo, Lea negó con la cabeza no quería aceptar que eso estaba pasando. "Vamos atener una reunión con la prensa pero antes quiero a esa niña aquí tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar"- Dijo Brad saliendo enojada mientras la asistente tomaba nota de todo lo que había dicho.

"¿Estrella?"- Dijo Cory asomando su cabeza por la puerta, Lea estaba tendida en el sofá llorando, su primera reacción al ver al muchacho fue tirarle un cenicero que estaba en una pequeña mesa al final de Sillón. Cory logro esquivarlo e ingreso al trailer para tomar a la joven en sus brazos.

"eres un diota"- Grito Lea Pero el joven la sostuvo en sus brazos hasta que se relajo y siguió llorando.

"Lo siento, tanto Lee, sabes que te amo y jamás te haría lago así, lo siento"- Dijo Cory sintiendo el dolor de su mejor amiga.

* * *

><p><strong>DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Seria mucho pedir que me ayuden a llegar a los 400 comentarios en esta historia? no les cuesta nada. <strong>

HOLA! ¿como estan FAberry lovers?  
>Bueno Aca Drama Achele obvio que esa situacion con la fan no podia pasar desapercibida, Heya para todos lo que lo pidieron y lo miran por TV (literalmente porque Brittana Is on)<p>

¿Entonces que pasara? ¿dianna se enojara mucho? ¿habra lemon de reconcilacion? ¿Las Heya iran a vivir con Achele?  
>wow tengo mucho por escribir :)<p>

Un brindis por los 20 capitulos!

* * *

><p>Te invito a Leer<p>

The MAGIC WORLD OF LIBRIA

.net/s/7606161/1

(actualizado hace 2 días)

* * *

><p><strong>Arcia.<strong>

**HeyArcia en Twitter y Facebook :)  
>Suscribite o seguime<strong>

**I love you :$**


	21. Chapter 21

**Celos**

* * *

><p>"Dianna todo tiene una explicación, solo tienes que dejarme hablar"- Dijo Lea entrando de tras de su novia la casa que compartían.<p>

"¿te das cuenta que ahora… esto significa que… tenemos que salir?"- Dijo Dianna girando hacia su novia.

"¿eso es lo que te preocupa? ¿No te preocupa que me haya acostado con una fan? ¿Solo te importa tu seguridad? Estas podidamente asustada y no es porque me amas"- Dijo Lea furiosa.

"¿¡Que mierda esperas que te diga! Vos fuiste la pelotuda que se acostó con una fan no es mi culpa"- Dijo Dianna cegada por los celos y la ira.

"¡tu no vas a tratarme así! ¡Tu te acostaste con NAYA! Asíque no soy la única puta aquí"- Lea se sorprendió al ver el odio en el rostro de Dianna, ella jamás había pensando que era posible ver a la rubia enojada.

"¿sabes que? No estas pensado… ese es el maldito problema en esta relación tu no piensas, solo actúas, primero Sebastian y ahora esto, ¿¡Acaso no te importa tu carrera! ¡esto es lo que soñamos Lea y pareces tan empeñada en destruir todo lo poco que tenemos!, no quiero salir del closet ¡AMO EL CLOSET! No quiero que la gente sepa que estamos juntas"- Dianna estaba respirando con dificultad y Lea era un mar de lagrimas frente a ella.

"tu no me amas, tu amas tu carrera y tu maldito rostro perfecto, y amas a todas esas estupidas que gritan tu nombre porque así te sientes la lesbiana mas deseada ¡PORQUE ESO ES LO QUERES DIANNA UNA LESBIANA! Pero no te aceptas, no aceptas lo que sientes, no estas dispuesta a perderlo todo por mi y eso para mi significa que no me amas"- Dijo Lea llorando desconsoladamente.

"¿Qué mierda te pasa? ¿Acaso estas pensando lo que dices? Solo intento cuidarte, solo quiero cuidarte"- Grito Dianna desesperada porque Lea la entienda.

"¿cuidarme? Tu solo quieres cuidar tu estupida imagen"- Grito Lea enfadada.

"¡Estoy intentando cuidar tu maldita carrera porque te amo y se que esto es lo que amas!"- Grito Dianna frustrada.

"Tu no me amas, solo… solo tenias un maldito fetiche con tu mejor amiga, maldición como puedo ser tan estupida, lo hiciste con Naya, tal vez con Heather o Jenna y luego yo ¿no? ¿eso es lo que pasaba? ¿te faltaba yo para completar la lista?"- Pidió La morena llorando.

"¿tu crees que no te amo? ¿de verdad lo crees? Estoy intentando cuidar todo por lo que luchaste, estoy intentado que no pierdas tus sueños por mi, porque no lo merezco…Dios esta pelea es tan estupida y tu ni siquiera me escuchas"- Dianna se sentó en el sofá sin saber si reír o llorar.

"¿ahora tu eres la victima? Estoy en las noticias maldita sea, me equivoque lo entiendo porque no puedes simplemente olvidarlo… necesito que estés aquí y lo olvides"- Pidió Lea rompiendo en llanto a mares. "¿Por qué todo es tan complicado?"- Pregunto Lea sentándose junto a Dianna que había decidido dejar escapas unas lagrimas.

"No se… Dicen que así es el amor… complicado"- Dijo Dianna empujando a Lea con ternura con su cuerpo.

"no quiero pelear contigo, por favor no me dejes"- Lea comenzó a llorar de nuevo y los brazos de Dianna la envolvieron.

"Te amo no dudes de eso, lamento ser tan insegura"- Susurro Dianna sobre el oído de su novia que lloraba aferrada a ella.

"no lo dije enserio…es que no se que hacer"- Lea sentía que todo estaba siendo destruido en su vida.

"pero tienes razón no puedo terminar de aceptar lo que soy"- Dianna parecía afligida.

"hagamos una cosa, disfrutemos este momento que nos queda en paz, olvidemos a esta Fan, a Naya, a todo lo que paso en nuestro pasado, estamos juntas ahora y espero que sea para siempre"- Pidió Lea antes de besar tiernamente a su novia.

"será para siempre"- Dijo Dianna tratando de olvidar todo y esforzándose en besar a su novia con pasión y amor.

"¿te gusto?"- Pregunto Dianna entre besos mientras acariciaba la cintura de Lea.

"¿Qué cosa?"- dijo Lea sin alejar su boca de la de Dianna para poder compartir otro beso mas.

"Tener sexo con ella"- Dijo Dianna y Lea se detuvo por completo, observo a su novia unos segundos y sonrío con ternura, era obvio que la rubia estaba muy celosa mas de lo que decia.

"Buenooo… ya sabes"- Jugo Lea empujando a su novia sobre el limite.

"¿bueno que?"- Pidió Dianna con seriedad.

"ella no era tu"- Dijo Lea recostándose sobre el sillón y dejando a Dianna sentada sola en una punta. "Pero en mi mente se sentía como tu"- Lea comenzó a desabotonar su pantalón y Dianna estaba completamente perdida, no sabia como reaccionar la mitad de su cerebro todavía sentía celos y la otra mita solo quería saltar sobre la morena.

Lea empujo una de sus manos sobre sus pechos y la otra dentro de su ropa interior, Dianna estaba sudando, se suponía que estaban un poco enojadas pero todo su auto control estaba viniéndose abajo en ese momento. "Como ahora Di, mi mano se siente como tu"- Suspiro Lea y Dianna se arrastro sobre el cuerpo de su novia.

"no dejes de…"- Susurro Dianna mirando como la mano de Lea se movía dentro de su ropa interior, ver a Lea masturbarse debajo de ella era lo mas sexy que podía existir en la tierra. La mano de Lea que estaba sobre sus pechos viajo desesperadamente sobre el cuello de Dianna empujándola hacia un beso lleno de hambre y pasión.

"ohh Di, se siente tan bien"- Gimió Lea sobre la boca de Dianna, la rubia empujo su muslo entre las piernas de Lea presionando la mano de la niña que jugaba con su clítoris. "Mmm Dios"- Gimió Lea nuevamente empujando sus caderas hacia arriba y logrando que su pierna haga contacto con la entre pierna de la rubia.

"Detente"- Ordeno Dianna con la mirada llena de calor, Sus ojos pasearon por le brazo de Lea hasta donde su mano descansaba, la ver que la morena no detenía los movimientos tomo el brazo de la joven y lo saco. "dije que te detengas"

"pero mmm Di cariño quiero venir sobre mis dedos"- Susurro Lea sobre la boca de la rubia, Dianna sintió como su humedad aumentaba considerablemente ante esa declaración y casi inconciente mente golpe sus caderas hacia delante sobre la pierna de Lea.

"No"- Murmuro Dianna levantando la remera de Lea y llevando una de sus manos a los pechos de la morena que ante el primer contacto ya estaba gimiendo.

"¿Por qué no?"- Pregunto Lea y su vos sonaba mucho mas sexy que nunca, Lea agarro a Dianna por el culo empujándola mas cerca, buscando la dura fricción de su centro empapado contra la pierna de la rubia. Cuando Dianna sintió la desesperación de su novia en sus besos llevo su mano sobre toda la ropa de Lea y gimo al sentir todo el jean de la joven actriz empapado.

"Porque…"- Susurro Dianna sobre los labios de Lea y bajo suavemente dejando una estela de besos sobre la mandíbula y el cuello de la actriz hasta llegar a su oído. "Porque vas a venir cuando yo te lo diga" Lea pensó que iba a venir en ese mismo momento, la respiración caliente de su novia sobre su oído, la sensación de la mano de Dianna apretando su lugar secreto, los movimientos pélvicos de la chica, Dios que ella estaba muriendo en ese mismo instante.

Dianna y Lea Se estaban mirando fijamente una a la otra, como en una lucha por ver que perdía su control primero, Dianna tomo el pantalón de Lea por el cierre abierto y levanto el cuerpo de la chica con fuerza hacia ella, Lea obviamente había perdido cuando dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo de placer.

"Vamos a quitarte esta porquería"- Dijo Dianna enganchando sus dedos en la cintura del Jean y quitándolo junto con la ropa interior empapada de la joven, Lea ayudo quitándose la remera y el sostén mientras Dianna estaba quitándose su vestido en un par de movimientos quedando solamente en un culotte de encaje blanco.

Dianna volvió a la posición anterior con sus piernas entrelazadas, Lea se quejo cuando su centro húmedo golpeo contra la piel pálida de su novia.

"Oh por dios Dianna"- gimió Lea sobre el odio de su novia cuando la rubia la tomo por el culo llevando sus caderas en el aire y frotándola contra ella, cuando Dianna estaba segura de que Lea estaba totalmente lista comenzó a besar el cuello de la cantante delicadamente, dejando mordidas y suaves chupones mientras bajaba lentamente hacia los pezones erectos.

"Mio"- gruño Dianna antes de chupar uno de los pezones y morderlo logrando fuertes gemidos. Dianna apoyo sus manos en la cadera de Lea manteniéndola contra el sofá, mientras con su lengua surcaba el estomago de la morena, Dianna paso por alto el ombligo de su novia y comenzó a chupar por debajo el ombligo como dando una pequeña probada a su novia de lo que vendría.

"Dios Dianna por favor"- Pidió Lea elevando sus caderas cerca de la boca de la rubia.

"¿ella te hizo esto?"- Pregunto Dianna arrastrando sus uñas por las piernas de Lea mientras comenzaba a besar la parte interna de los muslos morenos.

"No"- Respondió Lea tratando de observar a Dianna mientras lamia y chupaba tan cerca de donde ella lo necesitaba.

"Porque esa puta no sabe como chupar "- Dijo Dianna enojada pero caliente la mismo tiempo.

"no bebe, solo tu sabes lo que quiero"- Gimoteo Lea y casi al mismo tiempo que terminaba de hablar Dianna hundía su lengua contra el clítoris hinchado. Lea dejo escapar un grito agudo y rápidamente llevo sus manos sobre la cabeza de Dianna.

"Mio"- Gruño Dianna agarrando con fuerza el culo de lea y llevando el centro húmedo de la morena con mas fuerza contra su boca.

"Oh por dios"- grito Lea empujando con fuerza el rostro de Dianna contra su calor, la rubia estaba haciendo deliciosos círculos alternados con fuertes chupones sobre el clítoris de la pequeña diva.

"¿quieres venir?"- susurro Dianna sorbe el clítoris de Lea que arremetió su cadera contra la boca de la rubia desesperadamente.

"Por favor"- Rogó Lea mientras sentía que Dianna volvía por el camino de besos que anterior mente había marcado en el cuerpo de la morena, lentamente y dolorosamente llegaba a los pezones aun erectos lamiéndolos, Lea tiro desesperadamente te su novia en busca de un beso, sus lenguas se encontraron al instante, la mezcla de sabores, el calor de sus bocas secas y necesitadas hacían todo mas desesperante.

"Di que eres mía"- Pidió Dianna antes de morder el labio inferior de Lea y Volver a empujarla en un beso apasionado.

"Soy tuya"- respondió Lea desesperada mientras sentía la mano derecha de Dianna abriendo sus pliegues.

"Mia"- susurro Dianna antes de morder el cuello de Lea e ingresar al mismo tiempo dos dedos dentro de la actriz que arqueo su espalda al sentir la intrusión.

"Si, solo tuya"- Lea movía desesperadamente sus caderas aplastando su clítoris contra la palma de la mano de Dianna mientras los largos y finos dedos ingresaban en ella cada vez con mayor rapidez.

"¿Quieres venir sobre mis dedos no?"- Pregunto Dianna al odio de la niña que solo asintió con la cabeza mientras clavaba sus uñas en la espalda de la rubia.

"Tan cerca, bebe"- Gimió Lea y fue callada por los labios de Dianna mientras ingresaba un tercer dedo. "No puedo"

"Di que eres mia cuando vienes, Dilo"- Pidió Dianna todavía celosa y tratando de marcar lo que era suyo. Las paredes de la pequeña diva estaban apretando los dedos de la rubia, ella apenas podía moverlos, todo el calor y la lubricación eran inexplicables.

"Soy tuya"- Jadeo Lea sobre el borde "Tuya"- Susurro nuevamente con la voz entre cortada mientras se desplomaba por completo con los tres ágiles dedos dentro de ella, Dianna podía sentir sobre sus dedos las ultimas replicas del orgasmo y sonrío satisfecha retiro los dedos con suavidad, Lea tomo a Dianna por el cuello y la empujo en un beso tierno y perezoso.

"Solo para mi"- Susurro Dianna sobre los labios de Lea que asintió con la cabeza tiernamente.

"Solo para ti"- Repitió la diva acariciando las costillas derechas de la rubia con una mano y lentamente comenzando a viajar por el abdomen tonificado, Dianna gimió sobre la boca de su novia imaginando lo que iba a suceder, Lea lentamente empujo sus dedos dentro de la ropa interior de Dianna que jadeo en el primer contacto, su humedad chorreaba sobre los dedos de la morena y su clítoris estaba tan hinchado que parecía doloroso.

"bebe no puedo aguantar mucho"- Jadeo Dianna empujando su centro hacia abajo contra los dedos de Lea.

"Muéstrame cuanto me amas"- Dijo Lea sorbe los labios de Dianna, Sus rostro estaban frente a frente, el cuerpo de Dianna se movía frenéticamente sobre los dedos de Lea, los pechos de la rubia caían por la gravedad, Dianna se sostenía con una mano sobre el apoya brazos del sillón para no caer sobre su novia y con la otra intentaba manosear a su novia, la mano izquierda de Lea estaba sosteniendo a Dianna del cuello para traerla contra su boca cuando ella quiera y la derecha estaba llevando la cielo a la rubia.

El jadeo constante de Dianna sobre Lea hacia a la diva nuevamente activa, ambas intentaban mirar hacia abajo como la pequeña mano se perdía dentro de la ropa interior blanca.

"Te amo"- Jadeo Dianna y Lea tiro de su cuello para besarla, la morena podía sentir los labios extremadamente lubricados y la entrada de la rubia demasiado apretada como para poner su dedo, Dianna se movía erráticamente sobre Lea que soltó su cuello y lo llevo su mano al culo de Dianna apretándola e incitándola a ir mas fuerte contra su mano. "Dios, te amo, te amo, te amo"- Cantaba Dianna mientras se venia Lea, su cuerpo se tenso y ambas se miraron los ojos.

"Te amo"- susurro Lea y Dianna cerro la distancia entre sus bocas.

"Creo que estoy lista para otra ronda"- Dijo Dianna con una sonrisa picarona en el rostro, Lea sonrió y rápidamente se escapo de los brazos de la rubia poniéndose de pie.

"Te espero en la cama"- dijo la morena insinuando a su novia, mientras caminaba desnuda hacia la habitación.

"¡Dioss! Ese culo es mi perdición"- Dijo Dianna en voz alta poniéndose de pie dispuesta a seguir a su novia.

* * *

><p><strong>DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Seria mucho pedir que me ayuden a llegar a los 400 comentarios en esta historia? no les cuesta nada.<br>**Y vamos por mas XD  
>(mientras mas comentan mas escribo, así funciono)<p>

_**Antes que nada necesito gente que se dedique a poner todos los fics en la comunidad Faberry en español que tengo.. Si quieren ser parte del staff me avisan. **_

**HOLA**! ¿como estan?  
>bueno Lemon... tanto que me pidieron que querian material para masturbarse... ahahah joke... O no se...<br>OKKK... Nada para bajar un poco la tencion que venia en los capitulos.

Bueno tenemos que ver que onda con la Fan puta y la prensa + Heya + FAberry +Lemon.

Queda trabajo por delante.

Pd: Lemon dedicado a Uruguay.

* * *

><p>Te invito a Leer<p>

The MAGIC WORLD OF LIBRIA

.net/s/7606161/1

* * *

><p><strong>Arcia.<strong>

**HeyArcia en Twitter y Facebook :)  
>Suscribite, seguime o agregame.<strong>

**I love you :$**


	22. Chapter 22

**Amigos**

* * *

><p>"¿Lea son reales las fotos con Marissa?"<p>

"¿Es tu primer experiencia lesbica?"

"¿Confirma esto tu relación con Dianna?"

Lea seguía caminando mientras se aferraba con fuerza a su cartera tratando de no escuchar, odiando lo lejos que ahora se veía su auto, El cielo parecía estar en su contra negándole el sol, simplemente allí pidiendo que alguien la rescate, rogando por poder gritar cuando amaba a Dianna, pero empujando esos sentimientos lejos de su mente y tratando de sonreír y no contestar, sus ojos estaban apagados y sus pasos cada vez eran mas rápido y sin rumbo definido, solo huir.

"¿Qué piensas de faberry?" - "Los fans de Finchel están muy disgustados"

"Pueden por favor"- Comenzó Lea tratando de sonar amable y que su voz no se quebrara para darles una bella noticia de ella llorando ante estas preguntas Cuando una mano se poso sobre su hombro.

"Pueden por favor alejarse no es un buen Dia, muchas gracias"- Sonrío Jonathan mientras lea se acurrucaba junto a el pidiéndole, rogándole que la ayude a escapar.

Jonatan no dijo nada mas, simplemente comenzó a caminar con rapidez con la joven hacia su auto, una vez que ambos lograron entrar al auto.

"Eres una niña mimada lea, debes lidiar con tus errores, y ella es uno"- Un periodista molesto pego una foto de Marissa en el vidrio del conductor logrando que lea se sobre salte al ver la foto de marissa toda golpeada.

"Esto es lo que tus fans le hicieron a mi hija"- Grito el hombre cuando fue alejado por los fotógrafos hambrientos por la noticia.

"Oh dios"- Lea encendió el auto y trato de escapar a toda velocidad, Jonathan simplemente se mantuvo en silencio hasta que estuvieron aun par de cuadras del lugar.

"¿Lea?"- Llamo pero podía ver que le a esta intentando seguir huyendo. "Lea Cariño cálmate"- En ese mismo instante pararon en una luz roja y lea comenzó a llorar en el auto, Jonatan rápidamente la abrazo y la luz se puse verde, algunos tocaron bocina pero ninguno soltó la otro, un auto los rebaso y arrojo a ellos una soda, "Mover el auto idiota"- Lea volvió a romper en llanto esto era a lo que temía, esto era de lo que Dianna hablaba, Jonathan suavemente le hizo una seña alea para intercambiar de lugares y la actriz acepto.

"¿A dónde vamos?"- Pidió el joven cantante después de unas cuadras.

"Llévame con Di"- Lea sonaba devastada, incluso el corazón de Jonatan parecía que iba a romperse si volvía a escuchar la voz lastimada de Lea.

Jonatan manejo nuevamente hacia la casa que las chicas compartían, El se aseguro de que no hubiera paparazzis cerca, cuando ayudo a le a abajar del auto.

Lea ingreso corriendo a la casa y encontró un par de valijas en la entrada, Jonatan noto la cara de pánico de Lea y la sostuvo.

"¿Dianna?"- Llamo Lea un poco asustada, al no recibir una respuesta comenzó a buscar por toda la casa, la cocina, el baño, la habitación pero no estaba alli.- "Me dejo, me dejo Jon"- Lloro Lea desesperada cayendo sobre los brazos de su mejor amigo.

"¿Lea? Oh dios Lea bebe ¿que paso?"- Dianna entro a la casa desde le patio trasero y corrió a ver porque su novia lloraba así.

"No me dejes, por favor no me dejes"- Pidió Lea destrozada en sus brazos.

"No voy a dejarte, Jamás haría eso. ¿dime que paso?"- Dianna sabia que algo tenia que pasar para que lea estuviera así en sus brazos como Lea no contestaba y simplemente se aferraba a Dianna como si nada mas quedara en el mundo, dianna intento buscar respuestas en Jonatan.

"Los paparazzi la acosaron y el padre de Marissa vino a acusarla de idioteces"- Explico Jonatan que sonrió la ver a Naya y Heather entrar en la casa. En le mismo instante que ambas chicas vieron a Lea se acercaron a ver que le sucedía, a cuidarla y mimarla todo lo que era posible.

"esos malditos idiotas, mira loque le hicieron a Lee, voy a matarlos"- Naya estaba enojada pero Heather la sostuvo en sus brazos para darle intimidad a Lea y Dianna que se alejaban hacia la habitación.

"¿café?"- Pregunto Naya prendiendo la cafetera y Jon acepto amablemente, los tres se sentaron en el sofá mientras Jonatan les contaba como había visto a Lea y todos los paparazzi alterados, Lo que había pasado con el padre de marissa mientras Naya intentaba buscar alguna noticia del tema en Internet.

Lea se sentó sobre el borde de la cama y se quito los zapatos, Dianna estaba apunto de hablarle cuando Lea se tiro sobre la cama y comenzó a llorar nuevamente, Dianna rápidamente se acostó detrás de ella sosteniéndola entre sus brazos.

"estoy contigo"- Dianna no quería preguntar nada, no quería llevar a su nueva de nuevo a esa situación y Jonatan la pondría la tanto, después de unos minutos Lea se quedo dormida en los brazos de Dianna que seguía acariciando su cabello con ternura para relajarla, Dianna se libero de Lea suavemente y la cubrió con una manta, luego dejo la puerta un poco abierta y se dirigió al living donde estaban sus amigos para escuchar lo que había pasado.

"Se quedo dormida"- Dianna sonrió un poco apenada, naya le abrió los brazos y la rubia cayo junto a ella aceptando el abrazo.

"Entonces…"- Comenzó Jon y fue cortado por Heather. "El papa de marissa acuso de fomentar la golpiza que le dieron algunos fans"

"¿la golpearon? Dios esto se nos va de las manos, Creo que tendrá que hacer esa entrevista"- Dianna negó con la cabeza porque no quería aceptar que era la única salida.

"Tengo dos cosas para decir"- Comenzó lea que estaba parada en la puerta del living, "Bienvenidas a casa y debo hablar con marissa"

"No, no, no eso te traerá mas problemas"- Dijo Jonathan parándose, Heather asintió con la cabeza y Dianna solamente observo a su novia para ver en su mirada si realmente eso era lo que quería hacer.

"Concuerdo con Jon, Lee no es una buena idea, Primero habla con tu manager, haz una entrevista y luego veras que sucede"- Naya camino hacia Lea rogando con la mirada que pensara bien las cosas.

"¿Viste eso?"- lea apunto la laptop de Naya que mostraba el rostro de marissa golpeado" van a salir a hacer mas declaraciones en mi contra, MI manager esta en NY y a veces uno debe tomar sus propias decidieron, aparte necesito saber porque lo hizo"-

"¿Dinero? ¿Fama?"- Contesto Jonatan con sarcasmo y Lea negó con la cabeza.

"Ok, si estas haciendo esta mierda, vamos todos contigo"- Heather tomo su bolso y arreglo su pelo en el espejo junto a la puerta.

"ire sola"- Ni bien estas palabras escaparon de la boca de Lea todos empezaron a reír.

"¿Crees que Dejare que vayas sola?"- Dianna se acerco a Lea preguntando con la mirada si esto era lo correcto.

"Corrigió, ¿Crees que te dejaremos ir sola?"- Naya también tomo su bolso y se acomodo junto a Heather, Jonatan también se paro junto a la puerta. Estaba decidido irían los cinco juntos.

"Por cierto ¿Por qué están esas maletas aquí?"- Pregunto Lea mientras salían de la casa, Dianna sonrió y todos se hicieron los desentendidos sobre el tema.

Todos subieron la auto de Lea y Dianna decidió que era mejor si ella manejaba ya que lea tenia los nervios de punta. Dianna arranco el auto y hubo un gran silencio, todos se miraron confundidos.

"Y mmmm… ¿A dónde vamos?"- Pregunto Dianna y comenzaron las carcajadas, ninguno de los cinco tenían idea de como buscar a MArissa. Después de que Dianna convenciera a Toby de encontrar la dirección de marissa estaban camino a un barrio de clase media.

"1250… 1252… 1254… ¡1254!"- grito Lea y Dianna freno bruscamente, Los cinco se tambalearon dentro del auto y quedaron en silencio esperando para ver quine seria le valiente. Lea abrió la puerta del auto y Dianna la sostuvo del brazo.

"¿estas segura?"- Pregunto Un poco asustada por lo que podía pasar a lo que Lea simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Una vez que los cinco estaban parados en la puerta blanca, Lea toco el timbre, esperaron unos minutos y el hombre que había estado gritando en la ventana del auto de Lea abrió la puerta.

"¿Qué demonios haces aquí?"- El hombre estaba enojado al ver la cara de Lea e incluso aun mas al ver todos los que la acompañaban.

"Necesito hablar con MArrisa, Necesito que aclaremos las cosas"- Dijo lea y el hombre negó con la cabeza. "se lo suplico"

"Voy a llamar a mi abogado"- el hombre de unos cincuenta años tomo su celular pero Jonathan rápidamente lo detuvo.

"Aquí no hay abogados, somos solo amigos, si aclaramos las cosas entre nosotros sera mejor para todos, Marrisa no estará tan expuesta y no sufrirá nuevamente ese tipo de ataques"- Jonathan sonaba bastante calmado el hombre dudo por unos segundos hasta que accedió a no llamar a los abogados.

"Pasen, será rápido y yo estaré presente"- Dijo El hombre haciendo pasar al grupo a la sala. "voy por mi hija tomen asiento"- El hombre desapareció por las escaleras los cinco estaban entados menos Lea que aprecia que iba a dejar una marca en la alfombra si seguía caminando así, no pasaron mas de unos minutos cuando el hombre comenzó a bajar las escaleras ayudando a su hija que estaba gravemente golpeada.

Todos quedaron en silencio hasta que ambos se acomodaron en un sillón.

"Los escuchamos"- Dijo el padre de Marissa, la joven no se atrevía a mirar a ninguno a la cara y las lagrimas estaban por todo su rostro.

"¿Dime porque lo hiciste?"- Pregunto Naya buscando la mirada de la joven.

"Se lo conté a una amiga, ella dijo que podíamos conseguir dinero para viajar a parís con esas fotografías"- explico marissa como si fuera suficiente.

"¿por dinero? ¿Decidiste arruinar mi carrera y tu vida por dinero?"- Dijo Lea un poco enojada, Dianna la tomo del brazo y le hizo un gesto para que bajara el tono de voz.

"Lo siento, lo siento tanto"- MArrisa comenzó a llorar y Heather negó con la cabeza, Dianna y Jonathan se mantenían inamovibles.

"Ya esta, ya hicieron llorar a mi hija ¿eso querían? Primero perviertes a mi hija y luego vienes a mi casa a denigrarla ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres?"- Grito el hombre enojado, Jonathan rápidamente se puso de pie para detener al hombre.

"Yo solo estoy intentando…"- Lea estaba a punto de llorar cuando Naya saco su chequera.

"Ya entiendo,¿Cuánto dinero quieres?"- Pregunto naya esperando con la lapicera en su mano para marcar el numero que le hombre dijera.

"15000"- dijo el hombre con seriedad y ambición, Marissa casi se ahogo en su propio llanto al ver a su padre negociar sobre ella.

"15000 y la niña mimada no dirá una palabra, desaparecerás de los medios y no volverás a decir el nombre de Lea incluso dirás que todo fue una mentira para tener fama"- Naya negociaba como si fuera una experta en el tema.

"Ohh si quiere que diga eso tendrás que darme algo mas"- El hombre parecía que iba a vender la divinidad de su familia por unos billetes y Naya iba a provechar eso.

"20000, es mi ultima oferta"- Naya escribió en le cheque la cifra y se lo entrego la hombre.

"Me parece justo"- el hombre sonrió viendo le cheque y Lea se acerco a MArrisa.

"¿eres feliz ahora?"- Dijo Lea llorando y MArissa negó con la cabeza.

"es hora de irnos"- Dianna tomo a Lea de la mano y la comenzó a sacar de la casa.

"si vuelvo a oir de ustedes, la cárcel será tu nuevo hogar"- Jonathan amenazo mientras esperaba que sus amigas salieran de la casa, una vez dentro del auto, todos hicieron silencio.

"¿se termino?"- Pregunto Heather peor nadie respondió, Dianna comenzó el camino de Vuelta, primero dejaron a Jonathan en su casa y luego siguieron hacia la casa que Lea y Dianna compartían, una vez que las cuatro jóvenes estaban dentro de la casa Lea las abrazo a todas al mismo tiempo como agradeciéndoles y a su vez pidiéndoles que la sostengan porque ya no podía con todo.

"ahora ¿alguien va a explicarme lo de las valijas?"- Pidió Lea secando sus lagrimas.

""- Dianna escupió a toda velocidad y La cara de Lea cambio por completo.

"¿y cuando decidimos eso?"- Lea no sabia si reír o enojarse con su novia.

"Dianna dijo que tu decías que si a cambio de sexo"- Naya comenzó a reír a carcajadas cuando termino de hablar y Heather intentaba no reir.

"nadie sospechara de cuatro amias viviendo juntas"- Explico Dianna y Lea asintió con la cabeza de mala gana.

"entonces… ¿Podemos hace runa orgia, no?"- Naya pregunto y Lea tomo a Dianna del brazo y la empujo hacia la habitación. "Supongo que eso es un no"

"¿vamos a probar nuestra nueva cama?"- Heather no había terminado su pregunto cuando Naya ya la estaba arrastrando hacia la habitación.

"_cuando dices mi nombre mi cuerpo tiembla y me pregunto si es así como debe sentirse le amor"- Quinn camino alrededor de Rachel buscando respuestas un poco atemorizada._

"_Yo no se como debe sentirse, solo se que no puedo estar sin ti ni un segundo mas"- Rachel freno los pasos de Quinn y envolvió sus manos en la cintura de la animadora._

"_Este es nuestro comienzo"- Susurro Rachel y la cámara hizo un plano del rostro de Quinn sonriendo tímidamente antes de terminar la escena con un dulce beso. _

* * *

><p><strong>DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Perdonnnnnnnnnn!<strong>

**HOLA**! ¿como estan?  
>Lo se tarde un siglo y el capitulo nisiquiera es muy bueno, pero nos sacamos de ensima a Marissa de ensima o eso creo, pido perdon de nuevo pero empeze la facultad y tengo mucho trabajo para hacer.<p>

Gracias por leer.

Decime que queres que pase en el proximo capitulo, se lo merecen lo que ustedes pidan va a pasar.

* * *

><p>Te invito a Leer<p>

The MAGIC WORLD OF LIBRIA

.net/s/7606161/1

* * *

><p><strong>Arcia.<strong>

**HeyArcia en Twitter y Facebook :)  
>Suscribite, seguime o agregame.<strong>

**I love you :$**


	23. Chapter 23

**TOUR**

* * *

><p>"¡NAYA! ¿Qué carajo hace tu tanga colgada en mi ducha?"- Lea estaba empezando a volverse loca hacia 1 mes que las chicas Vivian juntas y estaban a punto de salir de gira.<p>

"se esta secando"- Grito Naya desde la cocina logrando que Heather y Dianna rieran a carcajadas.

"¡Esto es inaceptable!"- Lea llego al a cocina y fue recibida por los brazos de Dianna, Naya estaba tomando café y Heather con su laptop miraba algunos videos en youtube.

El celular de Dianna sonó y todas sabían lo que significaba.

_Es hora de partir –** Cory**_

Las cuatro chicas tomaron sus maletas que estaban apiladas en la sala y comenzaron a salir de la casa, Dianna llevaba sus maletas y una de las de Lea que venia detrás de ella arrastrando otra maleta, Naya y Heather llevaban pocas cosas decían que iban a comprar mucha ropa en su viaje.

Mientras Cory ayudaba a las jóvenes a subir sus maletas al auto, Naya entro en pánico cuando vio que Lea cerraba la casa.

"No, no. Olvide algo"- Naya corrió hacia Lea que volvió a abrirle la puerta de entrada, la latina ingreso a toda velocidad y salio luego de unos minutos con una tanga rosa en sus manos.

"¿me estas jodiendo?"- Pregunto Lea sin poder creer lo que había sucedido.

"Es mi favorita"- Contesto Naya e hizo un gesto a Lea para que cierra la puerta, Lea negó con la cabeza sin saber si debía reír o dejar que esto la afectara.

Los primeros 20 minutos en el aeropuerto eran odiosos, los Fans estaban realmente insoportables y los paparazzi parecían estar muy interesados en la vida sexual de Dianna.

"¿Cory? Por aquí, ¿Podrías darnos alguna primicia? ¿Dianna esta de novia?"- Pregunto uno de los insistentes paparazzi.

"Si ella esta de novia"- Contesto Lea junto a Cory y todas las camas se posaron sobre su rostro. Dianna que estaba en la otra punta firmando autógrafos, escucho el comentario y casi golpea a Lea en la distancia.

"Muy graciosa Lea, Creo que eso es algo que deben hablar con Dianna y si ella dice que no es así entonces deberían dejar de molestarla"- Cory intento salvar una situación insalvable pero quien realmente salvo el momento Fue Mark.

"todo el mundo al avión, ya"- grito Mark mientras jugaba una carrera con chord y Darren. El grupo de actores se disculpo con la gente antes de alejarse a abordar el avión.

El grupo se acomodo en sus asientos, se colocaron sus cinturones y esperaron por las indicaciones de las azafatas, no era que nunca habían viajado en avión, pero no había mas opción que escuchar el protocolo.

"¿Porque hiciste eso?"- Dianna dejo escapar de sus labios sin olvidar que no estaban solas y que todos sabían que este momento llegaría.

"Lo siento"- susurro Lea como si fuera suficiente.

"¿lo sientes? Lea le acabas de decir a la prensa que tengo pareja? ¿que se supone que tengo que hacer? Mi mejor amiga en el mundo confirma una supuesta relación y o casualidad es con ella con quien salgo"- Dianna sonaba bastante alterada pero fue calmada por las manos de Naya sobre su hombro.

"Hey Di, vamos a tomar algo"- Naya llevo a Dianna hacia el asiento de Heather que cambio lugares con la rubia para dispersar la tensión.

"Metiste la pata"- murmuro Chris y Lea asintió con la cabeza las lagrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y Darren salto a su lado para abrazarla.

"no, no, no… no llores, entiendo es difícil, quieres que la dejen de acosar pero también quieres que todos sepan que esta contigo, que es tuya pero no puedes hacerlo"- DArren hablo con ella como in psicólogo y lea solo se aferro la muchacho con fuerza intentando no llorar.

Dianna estaba histérica en su asiento, sabia que esto iba a llamar la atención de todo el mundo, Lea gritando en el medio del aeropuerto, todo filmado, ella estaba perdida, no es que le importara o tal vez si en realidad no sabia.

"¡DI!"- Grito Naya

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué gritas?"- Dianna pregunto Calmada, naya negó con la cabeza no iba a explicarle que era la quinta vez que intentaba llamar su atención.

"Encontré… ¡tequilaaaaaaa!"- Naya Grito esta vez como un turista en México intentando poner acento mexicano, Dianna sonrío y todo le grupo se acerco, nadie iba a perderse la oportunidad de emborracharse con sus amigos en un avión.

Automáticamente Cory, chord y Kevin comenzaron a cantar mientras Naya iba pasando las pequeñas botellitas de Tequila que había encontrado.

"When I walk in the club, All eyes on me, I'm with the party rock crew, All drinks are free

We like ciroc, We love patrone, We came to party rock, Everybody it's on

Shots shots shots shots shots shots, Shots shots shots shots shots, Shots shots shots shots shots... Yeahhh"- Todo le grupo comenzó a festejar, demonios que comenzaban el tour, que verían a todos sus fans y podría disfrutar de lo que mas amaban y nada mejor que comenzar festejando.

"ahh Carajo! Esta mierda quema"- Amber se quejo y todos comenzaron a reir.

"mierda ni que fuéramos adolescentes que no tiene oportunidad de emborracharse"- Chris agrego mientras seguía terminaba lo que había dejado amber.

"lo siento, ok?"- Lea hablo sin importarle que todo el elenco estuviera allí, ella solo necesitaba que su novia la perdonara, necesitaba saber que estaba todo bien.

"tengo una idea"- Chord tomo a Dianna con una mano y a Lea con la otra. "Ya venimos"

"baño"- Susurro Chord a ambas dejándolas solas a mitad de camino y a su regreso cerrando una de las cortinas del pasillo para que nadie viera a donde iban las jóvenes.

Lea y Dianna estaban paradas en la puerta del baño y ninguna de las dos sabia porque había accedido a esa estupidez.

"lo siento"- La voz de Lea rápidamente se quebró y su mirada callo al suelo por la vergüenza.

"lo se"- Dianna no soportaba ver mal a Lea y menos por su culpa, no podía estar así con su novia pero también sentía que las cosas estaban yéndose de las manos.

"WIIJUUUU" – Se escucho un grito proveniente de la otra punta del avión, sus amigos la estaban pasando bien y ellas allí, mirándose sin saber que hacer.

"quiero hacer pis"- Dijo Lea rompiendo el silencio y se dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro de Dianna.

"Ok, ve te espero aquí"- Dianna señalo la puerta de tras de lea para que la joven ingresara al baño, luego de unos minutos Lea asomo la cabeza por la puerta.

"¿sabes? Hay suficiente espacio para ambas aquí"- Lea volvió a cerrar la puerta pero todavía marcaba libre, Dianna se mordió el labio y entendió la estupida idea de Chord que parecía había funcionado porque estaba abriendo la puerta del baño.

"Dijiste que había suficiente espacio para ambas aquí"- Sensualmente dianna provoco a Lea por una respuesta ya que definitivamente no había mucho espacio.

"Bueno si te acercas un poco mas va ser suficiente para mi"- Lea tomo a Dianna por la cintura y la empujo contra su cuerpo, la morena estaba apoyada contra el lavatorio y Dianna no dudo en acercarse todo lo que podía, dejando sus narices a un movimiento del roce.

"¿así esta bien?"- Pregunto la rubia inclinando su rostro un poco a la derecha, susurrando sobre los labios de Lea.

"Casi"- Murmuro Lea antes de besar a Dianna….

Tres horas después el avión estaba aterrizando en New York donde Realizarían el primer concierto esa misma noche, todos estaban nerviosos, el show comenzaba dentro de tres horas, y miles de jóvenes se habían agolpado en el aeropuerto para recibir a sus ídolos.

Dianna y Lea intentaron ir en el centro del grupo para no escuchar las preguntas de los fans o periodistas a cerca de marissa, de "Achele" como lo llamaban los fans. Pero era imposible no ver a un grupo de jóvenes que tenia una gran bandera con una imagen de ambas tomándose de la mano en el primer tour durante Somebody to love.

"Awwww es tierno"- Dijo Lea queriendo acercarse a firmar la bandera, las jóvenes gritaban por dianna Y la rubia no tuvo mas opción que seguir a Lea. No era que les asustara, ellas sabían que Faberry era muy popular entre los jóvenes, pero el momento se volvió incomodo cuando una joven se acerco con una remera que decía "Achele", Dianna sonrío tratando de no mostrar pánico y autografío la remera a toda velocidad, Lea se dio cuenta que las cosas se estaban yendo de las manos cuando los fans comenzaron a pedir que se besen o a preguntar algunas cosas de mas sobre la supuesta relación entre las chicas.

Todos corrieron a las combis cuando vieron que se les hacia tarde e incluso se sintieron mal por no poder cumplir con todos los fans que allí se habían agolpado.

50.000 personas gritaban Faberry a coro, luego de las tres primeras canciones, como si supieran que la próxima canción era un Dueto entre Dianna y Lea, En la pantalla gigante apareció una dulce escena de Rachel y Quinn recostadas en una cama.

"_¿Rachel? ¿sabes? Siempre me pregunte si amarte era pecado"_

"_Pecado seria si no viviéramos este amor"-_ Rachel se inclino a besar a Quinn y las luces de todo el estadio se apagaron, un solo reflector se encendió y los gritos aturdieron a las chicas, Lea y Dianna estaban a dos centímetros tan cerca de un beso para todos en vivo y en directo, Lea sonrío a Dianna y puso el micrófono entre sus bocas.

"¿Todavía piensas que es un pecado?"- Lea pregunto entrando en personaje, Dianna sonrío con ternura y negó con la cabeza.

"Es hora de vivir nuestro sueños"- Susurro Dianna y todo le estadio parecía emocionarse, la música comenzó con suavidad, Lea tomo la mano de Dianna y juntas caminaron hacia el centro del escenario.

I can show you the world

Shining

Shimmering

Splendid

Tell me princess

– _El estadio vibro con la voz de Lea y todos gritaron con todas sus fuerzas.- _

Now when did

You last let your heart decide ?

I can open your eyes

Take you wonder by wonder

Over

Sideways and under

On a magic carpet ride.

- Dianna sonrío mientras llevaba de la mano a Lea hacia una esquina del escenario para cantar parte del coro a los fans que tenían una bandera gigante de Faberry-

A whole new world

A new fantastic point of view

No one to tell us no

Or where to go

Or say we're only dreaming

A whole new world

A dazzing place

I never knew

But

Now

- Lea giro alrededor de Dianna enamorada, y no en un personaje enamorada de su novia que estaba alli cantando con ella. -

From way up here

It's crystal clear

That now I'm in a

Whole new world with you.

Unbelievable sights

In describable feeling

Soaring

Tumbling

Free wheeling

Through an endless diamond sky.

A whole new world

A hundred thousand things to see

I'm like a shooting star

I've come so far

I can't go back

To where I used to be.

A whole new world

With new horizons to pursue

I'll chase them anywhere

There's time to spare

Let me share this whole new world with you.

A whole new world

That's where we'll be

A thrilling chase

A wondrous place

For you and me.

Ambas quedaron en silencio una frente a la otra, se suponía que así terminaba la canción, saludaban al publico y volvían detrás de escena, pero Dianna no lo soporto se inclino y beso a Lea, delante de todos, frente a un estadio lleno de fans y paparazzi que cubrían el primer Show de Glee tour, no seria un problema si fuera un pequeño beso como el de Naya y Heater pero Lea llevo su mano instintivamente la cuello de Dianna empujándola en un beso real.

_Los gritos las trajeron a la realidad y los flashes las llevaron al pánico. _

* * *

><p><strong>DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.<strong>

* * *

><p>hola... emm si soy yo.. estoy viva.. woahh ni se cuanto tarde en actualizar. solo se que fue mucho... perdon si, no pense que la facultad me iba a comer tanto tiempo.<p>

Quiero terminar esta historia en un par de capitulos, **no se que quieren que sea real? onda que Lea se quede con Cory o que Dianna y Lea salgan del closet?**

Termino esta historia y sigo con the magic world of libria porque ahora teno novia sho... y mi novia lee ese...

Gracias por leer.

* * *

><p><strong>Arcia.<strong>

**HeyArcia en Twitter y Facebook :)  
>Suscribite, seguime o agregame.<strong>

**PERDON!  
><strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**THE END**

* * *

><p>"¿Por qué hicieron eso?" - susurro Heather a Naya que estaba esperando detrás de escena para la siguiente canción.<p>

"esto va a traer muchos problemas"- Contesto Naya mientras veía a Lea y Dianna desaparecer del escenario por las escaleras laterales.

"Vamos naya es tu turno"- grito una De las asistentes, Naya corrió a su posición, Heather y Harry se acomodaron con los bailarines y la música se mesclo con los gritos.

Dianna y Lea intentaron pasar desapercibidas hacia los camarines en busca de su ultimo cambio de ropa pero Brad las detuvo a mitad de camino.

"¿Que carajo fue eso? ¿estaba en el libreto?... ¡NO HABIAMOS ACORDADO ESOO!" – Brad estaba furioso pero intentaba buscar una solución rápida en su mente.

"Lo siento mucho" – Dianna susurro pero Lea la detuvo.

"somos FABERRY maldita sea, le dimos un puto show y tal vez obtengas miles de personas mirando Glee porque nosotras nos besamos en un recital, no es tanto problema lo hacemos todos los putos días en televisión ¿Por qué aquí no?"- Lea dijo Furiosa, nadie le gritaba ni a ella ni a su novia.

"Eso podría funcionar" – Kevin intento calmar un poco las aguas pero parecía imposible después de 4 años de trabajando juntos, jamás habían visto a Brad tan furioso.

"¡esto podría arruinar sus carreras!... porque demonios no pueden ocultar su puto romance" – Brad salió furioso de los camarines, incluso algunos paparazzi captaron la salida del productor junto con otros miembros del staff que decidieron acompañarlo por la seguridad del show.

"eso fue rudo"- Dijo Mark acercándose a ambas chicas que intentaron ignorar la situación. "Valerie" estaba llegando a su fin y era momento de cantar "Loser Like me", el elenco tomo sus posiciones, listo para salir a cantar.

"vamos, Vamos, Solo dos canciones más y estamos fuera" – Grito la asistente mientras acomodaba a los jóvenes nuevamente.

La música comenzó a sonar, las cuarenta mil personas en el estado comenzaron a gritar, una de las canciones originales de Glee estaba comenzando a sonar y todo el elenco apareció por las escaleras laterales de la zona VIP, La canción fue un éxito, la coreografía salió a la perfección, todos corrieron detrás de escena a cambiar sus ropas mientras Kevin cerraba con el último tema solista, "Safety Dance".

El elenco completo apareció en escena para completar sus lugares en las escalinatas del escenario, dando la espalda al publico, la voz de cory rompió el silencio y los gritos fueron ensordecedores, "Somebody to Love" estaba en progreso, Lea lucio su voz pero solo mantuvo su mente en la coreografía, no tenía ganas y no le daba la cabeza para jugar con Cory ese día.  
>La canción estaba llegando a su Fin y los fanáticos de Faberry estaban esperando su momento Achele, Amber hizo explotar al público y aunque miles de miradas están centradas en Lea y Dianna, las dos jóvenes no se tomaron las manos, no esta vez, incluso Chord intentaba no mirar a las jóvenes porque todos podían sentir la tención. La canción llego a fu Fin asi también como el recital de esa noche, todos corrieron por un poco de agua, se abrazaron y felicitaron como era de costumbre, un par de camionetas estaban esperando pro el elenco en el estacionamiento, era importante sacarlos con rapidez antes de que los fans colmaran las calles.<p>

En las camionetas todos estaban cansados y eufóricos de la bella noche que habían podico compartir con sus fans. En las afueras del hotel algunos Fans los estaban esperando y los jóvenes actores no tuvieron problemas en tomarse algunas fotos y firmar autógrafos para ellos.

"Ya es hora de ir adentro"- Sugirio una de las asistentes, La seguridad escolto a los jóvenes dentro del Hotel, todos fueron directamente a sus habitaciones a tomar un baño.

Lea y Dianna compartían una suite matrimonial, no era sorpresa para nadie, y el hotel se mantenía al margen de estas situaciones con absoluta discreción.  
>Lea si dirigió a tomar un baño mientras Dianna aguardaba por su turno recostada en el sillón, no era dia para un baño juntas y lo peor de todo es que ambas sabían que debía discutir lo que había pasado en el recital.<p>

Pequeños sozollos se escuchaban en la ducha, al principio Dianna no le presto atención, pero luego cuando Lea ya estaba tardando mucho en la ducha Dianna decidió Averiguar si algo estaba pasando.

"¿Lee? ¿estas bien?" – Pregunto Dianna sosteniendo el picaporte de la puerta, Si Lea no respondia ella iba a entrar.

"Si"- se escucho una voz apagada, algo no estaba bien. Dianna ingreso con suavidad al baño, y encontró a su novia sentada en la tina con la ducha golpeando su espalda, Lea era un mar de lagrimas, sus ojos estaban hinchados y apenas podía respirar bien de tanto que había llorado. Dianna tomo una toalla y ayudo a su novia a ponerse de pie envolviéndola en la toalla, Lea automáticamente abrazo a la rubia y comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

"lo lamento tanto, arruine todo, ahora van a perseguirnos… tu familia, nuestras carreras, vamos a perderlo todo"- entre lagrimas apenas podía entenderse lo que la joven decía, Dianna la abrazaba con fuerza e intentaba no llorar, no podía hacerlo eso iba a poner peor a Lea.

"Vamos a solucionar todo, podemos hacer esto… pero necesitamos aprender cómo hacerlo, necesitamos escuchar un poco mas a los que nos rodean"- Sugirió Dianna con ternura, Lea asintió con la cabeza, mientras su novia secaba sus lagrimas con los dedos. "ponte algo comodo, tomare una ducha rápida"- Dianna acompaño a su novia hasta la cama donde había una remera y un short de noche.

Por primera vez en su vida la rubia tomo una ducha mega rápida para poder ir con su novia, cuando salió del baño lea ya estaba dormida, lo cual fue un alivio para Di porque ella también estaba muy cansada, se coloco rápidamente una remera y se acomodo junto a su novia.

Lea se despertó al sentir que Dianna se acostaba junto a ella. "Abrázame" – Pidió la pequeña diva que fue correspondida rápidamente.

"¿crees que tendremos problemas?"- Pregunto Lea mientras tomaba la mano de su novia que la rodeaba por la cintura.

"tal vez" – Respondió Dianna que solo quería descansar un poco, no podía pensar mucho en ese estado.

"¿tal vez? ¿y que haremos? ¿Qué diremos?" – Le acomenzo a hacer las preguntas que Dianna no quería responder.

"No lo se, no tengo idea de nada, solo se que tal vez podamos safar de esta, tal vez logremos que la gente crea que es parte del show"- Dianna respondió un poco molesta, Lea entendió que tal vez no era el momento para estos planteos, tal vez debían descansar un poco.

Diez minutos mas y ambas habían caído en un sueño profundo del que nadie se atrevería a despertarlas, excepto por Toby, el celular de Dianna comenzó a sonar y ninguna le presto atención pero a la cuarta llamada alguien debía responder.

"¿que?"- fue la respuesta de dianna.

"¿Qué?... ¿Qué demonios estaban pensando? Están en toda la red, simplemente debo poner tu nombre o el de Lea y veo mil videos de diferentes angulos del maldito beso y tu me dices ¿Qué?" – Toby sonaba muy molesto y eso no era algo bueno.

"¿y que quieres que haga? No se que demonios hacer, ¿okei?, no tengo la mínima idea de cómo se soluciona esto"- Dianna contesto enfadada.

"no dirán nada, ninguna de las dos responderá a esas preguntas, lo solucionaremos con la productora, diremos que fue algo planeado una promoción de la pareja en el show, no quiero verte cerca de Lea en ninguna fotografía, NINGUNA DIANNA, no se como harás eso, pero fuera del escenario no puedes acercarte a esa chica"- Toby corto la llamada, Lea estaba sentada en el borde de la cama esperando por las noticias pero Dianna simplemente se quedo allí en silencio.

"¿tan mal estamos?"- Pregunto la morena acercándose a su novia.

"diran que fue una promoción para el show…"- Respondió Dianna calmando a Lea.

"¡Genial! Ya no tenemos por qué preocuparnos" – Lea al fin recobraba esa felicidad de la que era muy característica en ella.

"no podemos estar juntas"- Dianna susurro.

"¿Qué?"- en una frase Dianna había borrado todo rastro de felicidad de la cara de la pequeña diva. "¿estas terminando conmigo? ¿después de todo lo que pasamos para llegar a esto?" – Lea estaba entrando en pánico.

"Lo siento mucho"- Dianna comenzó a vestirse.

"¿A dónde demonios crees que vas? ¡YO TE NESECITO!"- Grito Lea llorando pero Dianna ya había tomado una decisión.

"necesitamos alejarnos porque si no, no podre hacer esto, necesito que me ayudes, te amo pero no puedo destruir nuestras vidas, no así… necesitamos estar solas para que nuestras carreras puedan seguir adelante, no podemos estar bajo este estress todos los días, no se puede Lee"- Dianna hablo con suavidad pero a kilómetros podía verse que iba a quebrarse en cualquier momento.

"!deje a mi novio por ti!"- Lea grito, Dianna la miro con odio en su rostro.

"¡vuelve con tu maldito novio entonces! Si te duele haberlo dejado por mi entonces vuelve con el, ten tu maldita vida heterosexual y asi no tendrás que culparme el dia de mañana por hacerte gay y destruir tu carrera" – Dianna ya estaba cansada de esto, cansada de todo lo que implicaba Lea, ella la amaba era cierto pero sentía que todos estaban muy preocupados por la vida de Lea mas que por ella, sentía que ella misma estaba dejando todo por Lea y la joven morena seguía haciendo estupideces para arruinar todo.

"no es así"- Respondió Lea dolida.

"me voy antes de que diga cosas que no quiero"- Dianna cerró la puerta de la habitación y camino hacia el ascensor.

Lea tomo su teléfono y llamo a cory, su gran amigo. "arruine todo, la pierdo, yo al pierdo y me muero".

"Cálmate, ya voy"- Cory se puso unos pantalones y salió corriendo hacia la habitación de las chicas, en el camino encontró a Dianna intento hablarle pero la chica parecía estar huyendo, subió al ascensor y ni siquiera lo miro cuando escucho que el grito su nombre.

Tal vez era hora de darle un final antes de que sea demasiado tarde, antes de que ella no pudiera recuperar su dignidad, antes de arruinar todo por lo que habían luchado, tal vez era hora de darse cuenta que no podía ser lo que soñaba sin sacrificar algunas cosas. Tal vez achele debía quedar como una estúpida fantacia de los fans.

* * *

><p><strong>DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.<strong>

* * *

><p>Hola.. si créanlo actualice :)<br>Comenten muchooo porque se que me van a putear por esto, y quiero leer las puteadas :) 

se lo dedico a mi novia a la cual convertí en una ACHELETTE :)

* * *

><p><strong>Arcia.<strong>

** HeyArcia en Twitter **


	25. Chapter 25

**I say: Goodbye**

* * *

><p>"¿Lea? Soy soy"- Cory abrió la puerta de la habitación cuando nadie respondió; el muchacho encontró a su amiga sentaba en el borde de la cama con el rostro lleno de lagrimas. "Hey… ¿Qué pasa?"- Pregunto tiernamente mientras abrazaba a Lea.<p>

"Me dejo y ni siquiera entiendo porque, simplemente dijo que necesita alejarse… no entiendo" – Lea explico entre sozollos, Cory parecía enfadado y juro en su mente que iba a matar a Dianna por hacer una idiotez así.

"shh, cálmate, ¿si? Esta alterada, asustada tal vez… deja que se calme, ella te ama"- Cory consoló dándole aliento a Lea que solo se aferro a el.

Dos pisos más abajo, Dianna había golpeado la puerta de la habitación de Naya en la que obviamente se había infiltrado Heather, Sus dos amigas y compañeras estaban allí sin moverse, escuchando lo que Dianna decía.

"¿En que punto te volviste tan insensible?"- Pregunto Naya mirando a Dianna con escepticismo, Naya sabía que Dianna era la clase de persona que lloraba si un árbol era arrancado de la tierra asique no era posible que estuviera tan fría ante esta situación.

"No estoy insensible, estoy siendo madura… esto no iba a funcionar de todos modos" – Dianna escupió con una frialdad que asustaría a cualquiera que realmente la conociera. "¿Puedo pasar la noche aquí?" - La rubia ya había mandado un mensaje de texto a toby pidiendo que a partir de ahora pidiera una habitación para ella y Lea por separado en los próximos hoteles que visitarían durante la gira.

"Si, claro… puedes tomar el sofá"- Naya busco una acolchado en uno de los modulares y Heather entrego una de las almohadas a Di que las tomo a toda prisa, Heather y Naya entendieron que la joven realmente no tenía ganas de hablar y debían descansar a primera hora partirían para New York a dar otro concierto. La noche fue Larga y corta, es de esas noches que cierras los ojos y sabes que pasaron muchas horas pero sientes que solo estuviste dormida por cinco minutos.

El teléfono sonó a las 6am, Naya abrazo heather mientras la rubia contestaba la llamada.

"buenos días, son las 6am, espero que tengan una excelente mañana, en media hora subiremos su desayuno"- Informo la recepción del hotel.

"Desayuno para tres, muchas gracias"- Heather pidió recordando que Dianna estaba allí.

"Si señorita. Buenos días"- La recepcionista corto

"lo que menos quiero hacer en este momento es subir al maldito avión" – Se quejo Dianna Mientras se desperezaba frente a la ventana.

"gracias a dios es solo un pequeño tour promocional, 3 shows mas y estamos de vuelta"- Naya intentaba escapar de la cama pero Heather se negaba a comenzar el dia.

"pero al final de temporada se viene el grande"- Heather dijo Emocionada aunque para Naya y Dianna no era algo que esperaran con muchas ansias, no es que no adoraran a sus fans pero era extremadamente cansador hacer giras.

"no es que quiera ser aguafiestas"- Naya comento Mientras escapaba fuera de la cama. "pero hay algo que debes solucionar antes de subir a ese avión no se puede notar en el escenario que rompieron, digamos que arruinarían faberry"

"voy a subir a hablar con ella" – La actriz comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

"¿y el desayuno?"- Pregunto Heather preocupada.

"¡No te lo comas es mío!"- Dianna Giño un ojo a la bailarina antes de salir de la habitación.

"Apostemos"- Dijo Naya saltando a la cama. "Sexo de reconciliación o ruptura final"

"¿Qué estamos apostando?"- Heather empujo a su novia colocándose sobre ella.

"si yo gano cumples mi fantasía, si tu ganas cumplo la tuya"- Naya se creyo muy viva al apostar esto con heather estaba segura que iba a ganar.

"ve preparando un disfraz de pollo gigante porque no van a volver , no hoy." – Heather beso rápidamente a Naya que todavía se preguntaba que iba a hacer con un maldito disfraz de pollo. "vas a perder" – Susurro la bailarina saliendo de la cama camino hacia el baño.

"¿un pollo?"- Grito Santana una vez que Heather estaba dentro del Baño pero la única respuesta que recibió fue una carcajada. "no me disfrazarse de pollo"

Dianna decidió tomar las escaleras para pensar un poco sobre lo q iba a decir pero en su mente había una sola cosa ella no quería volver, al menos no ahora.

Un escalón mas e iba a adentrase en el pasillo pero la voz de cory la detuvo.

"Después de q desayuno paso a buscarte" - dianna frunció el seño al escuchar eso, no dudaba de Lea pero si de las intenciones de cory, ya que desde que comenzaron a grabar en la primer temporada más de una vez había escuchado al joven hablar de lo bella que era Lea.

Dianna decidió esperar que cory desapareciera del pasillo ya que no quería terminar discutiendo sobre cosas que a Él no le incumbían en nada.

Dianna ya estaba parada en la puerta, no sabía si debía golpear o abrir, ella tenía la tarjeta magnética era simplemente pasar la tarjeta y abrir, pero ¿era correcto? Entre tanto debatir que hacer Lea q estaba detrás de la puerta observando por la mirilla a la rubia, ella estaba a punto de ir a buscar a cory que había olvidado su celular cuando se encontró con dianna en la puerta y decidió esperar a ver que sucedía pero lea no es de esas personas pacientes asique decidió dar ella el paso y abrir la puerta.

"Cory olvidaste... Ah tu" - Lea abrió la puerta con el celular de cory en la mano actuando como si no supiera que Dianna estaba allí.

"¿Puedo pasar?" - Dianna pidió intentando no caer rendida ante el amor de su vida.

"si, ¿vienes por tus cosas?" - pregunto Lea intentando herir los sentimientos de Dianna.

"Vengo a hablar y por mis cosas" - cuando se trata de mujeres siempre es un ida y vuelta de frases hirientes, esa es la desventaja de ser lesbianas, ambas saben cómo jugar ese juego perverso.

"bien, te escucho" - Lea hizo un gesto con la mano para indicarle a Dianna q ingrese a la habitación.

"Anoche..." - Dianna comenzó y se le cerró la garganta, no, no debía llorar, debía asumir las consecuencias de sus actos.

"Vas a hablar o simplemente vas a estar en silencio como siempre?" - Lea apuro a su ex novia para que diga lo que tenía que decir y terminar de una vez con esa torturante situación.

"Okei, me cuesta, si? Se q no fue la manera, ni el momento... Es solo q no podemos hacerlo, no ahora, debemos solucionar cuestiones de nuestra vida, debemos estar seguras de querer perderlo todo por la otra"- Dianna sonaba extremadamente fría y segur y eso estaba matando a Lea por dentro. "Pero tampoco podemos frenar a Faberry, no podemos dejar que esto arruine nuestras carreras, nuestro trabajo y el de todos en glee, creo q debemos ser profesionales y justamente por eso mantener una relación estrictamente profesional, al menos por un tiempo"

"Okei" - eso fue todo lo que Lea pensaba decir, para que iba a gritarle en la cara que si no fuera tan miedosa y egoísta no arruinarían nada, para q iba a decirle que ya estaba arruinado, ¿ella quería jugar a ser fuerte? ¿Quería jugar a ser profesional? Perfecto Lea podía jugar ese juego igual o mejor que Dianna.

"Okei? No tienes nada para decir?" - Dianna parecía impresionada, Lea siempre era de hablar mucho y al obtener una respuesta así, dianna sabia que no era bueno, para nada bueno.

" No, tanto anoche como hoy me dejaste claro q no soy libre de decidir nada, asique si ya decidiste y ya dijiste lo que tenias para decir, te recomiendo que juntes tus cosas, vayas a tu cuarto y comencemos con esa relación cien por ciento profesional, no te preocupes ya pedí a un amigo q retire mis cosas de tu casa. Si eso es todo, te voy a pedir que cuando salga de la ducha ya no estés aquí" - Lea termino de hablar dejando a una Dianna sorprendida y se dirigió al baño. La rubia junto sus pertenencias a toda velocidad mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con comenzar a escapar, estaba tan arrepentida pero no podía volver atrás. No después de lo que dijo, de lo que hizo.

Lea prendió la ducha pero bajo la tapa del inodoro y se sentó allí a llorar, a preguntarse como era posible que no la detuviera, que no fuera tras ella, como era posible que Dianna no se jugara por amor. Es que acaso no valía la pena? O estaba tan asustada como para dejarla allí sola?. _"Es amor maldita sea, porque no vuelves por mí, por favor vuelve q voy a romperme"_ susurro lea auto consolándose pero lo único que escucho fue la puerta de entrada cerrarse, era oficial, Dianna se había ido, la había dejado allí sola, sabiendo que en ese baño estaba encerrada el amor de su vida, sabiendo que en ese baño yacía destrozada e indefensa una mujer que la amaba, que la necesitaba para ser completa.

Dianna escapo de la vista de todos camino a la habitación de Naya y Heather con sus cosas, ella no quería volver a su habitación placebo, Heather abrió la puerta a la rubia y rápidamente tomo una de las maletas para ayudar a su amiga. Naya estaba estupefacta, incluso la tostada que estaba comiendo estaba colgando ahora de su boca se suponía que Dianna iba a solucionar las cosas o al menos asi se venia en su cabeza.

"¿Qué carajo di? Deberías estar chupándole el néctar a tu novia"- Dijo con delicadeza Naya que no quería si quierar mirar a Heather.

"Buenoo… alguien será un pollo"- Dijo Heather volviendo a su desayuno y haciendo un gesto a Dianna para que las acompañara.

"¿Qué paso? ¿quieres hablar de eso?" – Pregunto La morena esta vez con real delicadeza y preocupación en su tono de voz.

"se termino" – Susurro Dianna mientras se servia una taza de café.

"¿asi nomas? ¿se termino? Disculpa pero no entiendo" – Naya estaba poniéndose nerviosa ¿Cómo que terminaron? ¿Qué carajo les pasa? Si hasta un ciego puede ver que están estúpidamente enamoradas.

"Asi nomas"- Contesto Dianna y Heather reprendió con la mirada A naya, ya era hora de que cerrara su bocota era obvio que la joven actriz no tenia ganas de hablar del tema.

"¿estas bien con esto?"- Pregunto Heather y Dianna asintió con la cabeza, realmente se veía bien, se veía como si no estuviera sufriendo en lo mas mínimo, si no fuera porque ellas conocían a su amiga y sabían que esos ojos habían estado llenos de lagrimas podrían decir que Dianna era igual de fría y perra que Quinn Fabray. "bueno si estás bien, yo también… ahora comete ese panqueque porque creo que me está hablando"- Bromeo Heather logrando que dianna sonriera un poco.

"Pero…"- Naya quería presionar un poco mas, heather saco a toda velocidad su celular y texteo a su novia.

**H: Si no cierras la boca te juro que no tendrá sexo por un largo tiempo, NO QUIERE HABLAR. **

"¿Pero?"- Pregunto Dianna pidiendo a Naya que termine lo que había empezado.

"Pero… yo también quería un panqueque" – Dijo La morena logrando que Heather deja escapar una carcajada mientras volvía a textearle.

**H: Awww no puedes vivir sin sexo.**

Naya revoleo los ojos al leer el mensaje y siguió desayunando con ambas sin volver a mencionar nada que tuviera que ver con Lea, ella amaba a Dianna pero no iba a vivir sin sexo por culpa de los caprichos de sus amigas.  
>Dianna tenia la mirada perdida, los pensamientos revueltos, los sentimientos a flor de piel y el corazón destrozado... pero ¿tenia derecho a sentirse así? ¿ podía sufrir por lo que ella misma causo?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.<strong>

* * *

><p>Cuando uno ama es capaz de todo pero cuando uno es decepcionado espera que esa persona que dijo amarte mueva esa carta que tanto soñamos con ver en la mesa, es pedirle a gritos que juegue todos sus sentimientos y los ponga en un "volví" pero a veces el orgullo, el miedo paraliza hasta al mejor amante.<br>Los humanos y nuestra mala costumbre de seguir esperando que alguien nos diga que vale la pena amar, que por mas que hoy duela mañana va a tener sentido. vivimos de Ilusiones y esas son las que nos llenan el alma, las que alimentan el corazón con mentiras para que ciertas cosas no duelan tanto para que le tiempo pase y no veamos esa herida desangrar si no cicatrizar.

**By Arcia**

Twitter: HeyArcia


	26. Chapter 26

**ACUERDO**

* * *

><p>Tres trafics salieron disimuladamente del hotel camino hacia el aeropuerto donde el avión privado esperaba por las estrellas.<br>Para Lea y Dianna no había sido difícil escaparse la una de la otra, simplemente se escabulleron en diferentes coches para no tener que lidiar con miradas extrañas o momentos incómodos.

Naya se sentía reprimida ya que Heather seguía amenazándola con "abstinencia sexual" si molestaba la poca tranquilidad emocional que Dianna había encontrado en esos últimos minutos. Una vez en el aeropuerto las cosas se complicaron un poco mas, pocos fans estaban allí, nada para alarmarse, tal vez eran solo unos veinte. El verdadero problema surgió cuando los jóvenes estaban ingresando al avión, una azafata los acompañan a sus asientos designados, donde cada uno tenía las cosas que le gustaba, en el asiento de lea siempre encontraban revistas de Broadway y una interminable lista de comedias o películas románticas en el reproductor.

"Señorita Agron y Michelle, por aquí por favor" – Indico una de las azafatas y la cara de Lea enseguida cambio su expresión, observo a Dianna pero la rubia se veía demasiado tranquila lo cual puso unas cien veces de peor humor a Lea.

"No quiero hacer esto difícil pero realmente no quiero viajar junto a ti" – Lea casi susurro a espaldas de Dianna que ya estaba apunto de acomodarse en su asiento.

"a mi no me molesta que viajes aquí"- Dianna dijo y se maldijo porque sonó a suplica.

"pero a mi si me molesta viajar a tu lado, exijo que me cambien de asiento" - se dirigió a la azafata prácticamente comiéndosela con la mirada

"Lea..."- Dianna llamo pidiendo disculpas con la mirada a sus compañeros.

"LEA NADA" - Gritaba sin tener razones, la morena estaba dejando que sus sentimientos controlen su accionar.

"Dios mio, Calmate un poco" - Dianna se paro y camino detrás de la pequeña diva intentando tomarla del brazo para llevarla a hablar en privado.

"¿Que me calme? vos venís, me dejas y pretendes que todo siga como si nada? estas muy equivocada Agron, no quiero estar a tu lado" – Naya realmente quería interrumpir esa discusión ya que estaban montando un espectáculo en el pasillo.

"todo lo que habíamos te entra y te sale por un oído, otra vez todo vuelve a tratarse de ti y todo lo que a vos te pasa" - Dianna estaba empezando a dejar de controlar sus palabras.

"Nadie te esta pidiendo que soportes mis planteos, andate a tu asiento, como siempre haces, huis de todo"- Lea hizo un gesto a Dianna para que se retirara.

"¿yo me escapo? ¡que inmadura que sos, cuando puedas madurar vas a ver que todo lo hago por vos!"- Dianna esta histérica se podía ver en su rostro como le hervía la sangre.

"Lea si quieres te puedes sentar aqui" - Cory interrumpió la discusión, Dianna le clavo la mirada pero Lea sabia que esa era su oportunidad Si Dianna no la quería iba a sufrir por dejarla ir.

" ¿En serio cory? ¿no te molesta mi presencia a tu lado?" – Lea utilizo un tono de voz bastante seductora con el joven, Dianna conocía eso, ella le estaba coqueteando en su propia cara.

"no, puedes sentarte aquí" - Cory insistió esta vez mas entusiasmado al no ser rechazado por la cantante.

"¿con el?" - susurro Dianna pero no iba a dejar que los celos la consuman, no frente a Lea. "Buen Viaje" - Murmuro Dianna bastante fuerte para que Lea pueda escucharlo antes de girar para volver a su asiento.

" Genial... gracias! " - Le sonrió dejando un beso en la mejilla del chico y mirando de reojo a Dianna.

Dianna se dejo caer en su asiento, Naya estaba siendo retenida por Heather que no sabia si la latina iba a golpear a alguien o simplemente iba a ir al baño pero prefería que se haga pis encima antes de que termine a las piñas con Lea o Cory.

"Debo hablar con ella y realmente quiero hacer pis"- Naya se quejo en los brazos de Heather que la dejo ir mirándola un poco desconfiada. Naya primero corrió al baño y en el camino vio a Lea envuelta en los brazos de Cory; sus instintos le decían que se detenga y los golpee pero su vejiga gritaba por un baño y Su madre siempre dijo que primero esta su vejiga antes que todo.

Fue de esos momentos interminables en el baño, cuando parece que abrieron la canilla y no deja de salir, bueno ya saben mucho pis, no era su culpa Heather la retuvo mucho tiempo y ella quería hacer pis. Luego de haber cumplido con su cometido se sentó junto a Dianna que estaba con los auriculares escuchando algo de música folk para calmarse.

"Shhh no digas nada pero creo que tengo incontinencia" – Dijo Naya mientras quitaba uno de los auriculares de la rubia para que pueda escucharla, Dianna no pudo evitar que una carcajada escapara al escuchar eso. Lea paro la oreja, esa era su rubia y estaba riendo a carcajadas cuando debía estar sufriendo.

"Idiota" – Dianna seguía sonriendo ya que Naya asentía con la cabeza como si eso fuera cierto.

"¿mejor?" – Naya pregunto preocupada por su amiga, realmente quería que se sintiera mejor y no sabía cómo hacerlo.

"¿tu que crees?"- Dianna cerro los ojos la escuchar las risas de Lea y Cory en el fondo.

"Creo que está jugando contigo y creo que eres una estúpida por no haber solucionado las cosas" – Naya quería que Lea y Dianna estuvieran juntas no solo porque sabía que se amaban si no porque no quería usar un maldito traje de pollo para cumplir una retorcida fantasía de Heather.

"hice lo que era mejor para las dos, no podía dejarla arruinar su carrera por mi, la conozco iba a dejar todo y a arriesgar todo" – Dianna hablo por primera vez con la verdad.

"¿y porque no le dijiste eso? " – Naya empujo un poco mas para ver que mas conseguía de la rubia.

"no se lo dije porque es testaruda, ¿que sentido tiene intentar hablar con alguien que cree tener la razón en todo?" - Dianna se escuchaba dolida, cansada y hasta diría que decepcionada. - "y no quería llegar a esto pero ella simplemente iba hacia un lugar en el cual no estoy segura si quería estar, ella quería salir del closet y yo quería una vida normal junto a ella, solo eso"

"sabes que creo, que debes descansar un poco, pensar bien las cosas y luego tal vez puedas ver con claridad" – Naya coloco su mano sobre la de Dianna para darle aliento.

"si, creo que relajarme me va ayudar" – La joven apretó la mano de su amiga que le sonrio con ternura.

"¿te gustan morochas agron?"- Bromeo Cory que iba camino al mini bar a buscar algo para tomar.

"¿y tu que vas hacer para gustarle? ¿Operarte el rostro y teñirte de rubio?" - Dianna contra ataco con odio y Naya no sabía si alentarla para que siguiera o detenerla.

"¿operarme? ¿Para que? ¿Acaso no viste con quien esta Lea ahora? yo acá no la veo, pero si en mi asiento, a mi lado"- Cory respondió agresivamente.

"¿perdón? Pero quien carajo te crees que sos para hablarle asi a mi amiga, cara de teta" – Naya Apretó la mano de Dianna para que esta no contestara ese intercambio de insultos, el resto del elenco parecía estar comiendo palomitas y observando la película que se desarrollaba en los pasillos.

"lamento herir los sentimientos de tu amante pero es la verdad" – Cory sonrio fanfarroneando cuando la voz de Lea interrumpió el inicio de la respuesta que Naya tenia para eso y gracias a dios que la interrumpió porque ni yo creo que pueda escribir eso sin que me echen de fanfiction.

"¿amante?" – Pregunto Lea observando a Naya y Dianna tomadas de la mano.

"Que estupidez hablas ponte uno de tus pezones en la boca y deja hablar a los adultos" – Contesto Naya advirtiendo al muchacho con la mirada que si contestaba no le iba a ir nada bien.

"Ahora que ya no están juntas, tal vez deberías escuchar los rumores" – Cory segui jugando con fuego.

"¿rumores?"- Pregunto Dianna realmente estaba entrando en pánico ella y naya habían tenido relaciones y tal vez naya abrió la boca, o ella estando borracha, miles de ideas cruzaron por su cabeza.

"Que tu Y naya se acuestan a escondidas" – Cory dijo con mucha seguridad, como si el hubiese visto a las chicas engañando a su novias.

"¿Qué carajo? Voy a matarte prostituta flácida" – Naya estaba de pie apunto de golpear a Cory en el rostro aunque para eso tendría que subir al asiento cuando Heather apareció a sacarla del medio.

"yo encuentro sexy la idea de Naya y Dianna en una cama, como muchos pero eso no paso" – Heather observo a Lea por unos segundos y luego negó la cabeza en un geto de desepcion.

"¿te acostaste con naya?"- Lea parecía en estado de Shock nisiquiera podía escuchar lo que todos decían, eso era lo único que había quedado en su cabeza.

"¿Cuál es le problema? ¿acaso tu no de cogiste a marisa?"- Dianna contesto con odio.

"no lo estas negando, me das asco, ¡me dan asco!" – Lea corrió a su asiento y Cory detrás de ella.

"No corras maldita foca, las tetas te golpearan el rostro" – Grito Naya y Chris no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada con el comentario aunque las miradas fulminantes de sus compañeros lo hicieron callar.

Dianna decidió viajar sola el resto del viaje escuchando música, Heather estaba un poco dolida pero prefería hablar esas cosas en privado, Lea y cory se acurrucaron todo el viaje, Lea porque necesitaba un poco de contención y Cory porque estaba aprovechando la debilidad de la morenita.

Las 6 horas de vuelo mas largas de sus vidas, no solo para Lea y Dianna, todos podía sentir la tensión, y nadie quería meterse ni siquiera por error en esa batalla.  
>Todos suspirar aliviados cuando el avión toco suelo y aplaudieron a su piloto como era costumbre. El primero en salir del avión fue Mark y los gritos se escucharon en todo el aeropuerto, esto hizo que todos los que estaban detrás asomaran sus rostros en las pequeñas ventanas del avión para encontrarse con mas de dos mil personas esperándolos en el aeropuerto.<p>

"esto es malo"- Susurro Dianna que salió a toda velocidad detrás de Mark, la seguridad corrió al encuentro de los jóvenes, para escoltarlos hacia un lugar seguro, el aeropuerto estaba atestado, incluso podía verse gente colgada en los alambrados intentado ver algo.

Una vez que el grupo estuvo dentro en la sala de espera V.I.P una de las asistentes se acerco para dar las indicaciones, los jóvenes sabían el protocolo pero simplemente era un recordatorio para todos.

"Fuera hay unas mil quinientas personas en la zona del estacionamiento, la policía creo un vallado hacia la calle, allí están las trafics, van a salir de a uno, un par de fotos, un par de autógrafos y se meten en las trafics, como siempre muchachos, Lea y Dianna salen juntas, hagamos esto lo mas rápido que sea posible" – La asistente ordeno a Amber que sea la primera en salir, la multitud enloqueció al verla pero esperaban por mas no es que Amber no fuera importante pero demonios, ella no era la involucrada en un romance gay, La siguieron Darren, Chris y asi todo el elenco.

"sale la pareja" – Informo la asistente por celular a la seguridad personal de los actores, Camino a la puerta podían escucharse los gritos, Lea y Dianna no decían una sola palabra, era parte de su trato actuar profesionales. "Chicas ustedes iran en un auto, tuvieron que sacar las trafics los fans estaban haciendo locuras" – La asistente acompaño a las chicas hasta la puerta y la abrió para ellas, los gritos eran ensordecedores, los carteles con sus nombres, las remeras, los flashes todo parecía de otro mundo pero allí estaban como siempre y hasta parecían acostumbradas a eso.

"Te amo, Lea te amo"- Grito una Fan y Lea se acerco a la muchacha a firmar su remera, Dianna estaba a su lado firmando a otras jóvenes allí, ya que era parte del protocolo siempre estar juntas por si alguien quería una foto con Faberry, Dianna noto que la fan estaba un poco desbordada ya que aun con Lea a su lado seguía gritando que la amaba.

"Eres muy dulce"- Contesto Lea con amabilidad comenzando a firmar unos posters de la joven que estaba junto a esta fan exagerada.

"Lea por favor"- Pidió La fan tomando el brazo de la actriz con fuerza, Lea se asusto el guardia de seguridad se movió junto a las jóvenes pero Dianna ya había tomado la mano de la fan con dulzura.

"debemos seguir"- Le contesto a la Fan que asintió con la cabeza en estado de shock, Dianna había tomado su mano y lo había hecho con mucha fuerza de manera que la joven entendiera que lo mejor era que soltara a Lea.

La seguridad no podía dejar que algo asi vuelva a suceder y las vallas parecía que iban a ceder lo mejor era sacar a las dos actrices de allí, escoltaron a las jóvenes a un audi polarizado, ambas subieron, allí había un hombre grande, obviamente un chofer profesional que ya sabia hacia donde debía llevarlas, junto con ellas en el asiento delantero subió uno de los guarda espaldas de las chicas.

"gracias" – Lea rompió el silencio después de varios minutos.

"Quinn jamás deja que lastimen a Rachel"- Contestó Dianna mirando por la ventanilla pero pudo escuchar la sonrisa que se formo en los labios de Lea.

"eso fue una locura" – Lea quería hablar con Dianna ni siquiera sabia porque ni de que, se suponía que la odiaba y estaba enojada pero en el silencio, a solas sabia que la amaba, sabia que se amaban.

"Si, creo que deberíamos estar preparadas para el show de hoy, si eso fue le aeropuerto no quiero imaginar en el estadio." – Dianna bajo su mirada a su teléfono que no dejaba de vibrar.

"¿dormiste con ella?" – Pregunto Lea sin rodeos, Dianna quedo en silencio, no quería mentirle pero tampoco responderle.

"Si pero fue antes de lo nuestro, mucho antes" – Dianna sabia que no era la respuesta que Lea esperaba pero al menos era honesta.

"No creo poder con esto" – Susurro Lea conteniendo las lagrimas.

"No llores, vamos a poder, es un tiempo y después te acostumbras, siempre voy a estar acá tal vez no como lo deseas pero aquí voy a estar" – Dianna sonaba tan segura de no querer volver y eso destrozaba aun mas a Lea.

"Necesito tiempo, lejos de ti." – Fue lo último que Lea pudo decir porque el Auto ya se había detenido en la puerta del hotel, Ambas bajaron solas, no había necesidad de escoltas, allí no había nadie.

"¿estaban practicando el guion? ¿o son así de dramáticas?" –Pregunto El Chofer al guarda espaldas.

"No lo se pero si las mujeres en Hollywood son así, yo me quedo con mi negrita" – Ambos hombres rieron mientras veían a las dos jóvenes caminar hacia la entrada, a centímetros pero a kilómetros de distancia.

**COMENTAR NO CUESTA NADA **

* * *

><p><strong>DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.<strong>

* * *

><p>Gracias a <strong>Mi popeye<strong> que me trabaja psicologicamente para que escriba, y me ayuda con los diálogos porque estoy muy vaga últimamente.  
>Asi que decidí que le voy a dedicar este Fic enterito a ella, no el capitulo, todo el fic porque es de ella y para ella :)<br>LEELO -.- (jaja Joke)

**By Arcia**

Twitter: HeyArcia


	27. Chapter 27

**Ya Fue**

* * *

><p>"creo que esto es estúpido"- Naya estaba encerrada en el baño y se rehusaba a salir.<p>

"¡Lo prometiste!"- Grito Heather intentando no reír, en la habitación estaba todo el elenco esperando el gran momento que se les había prometido, Dianna estaba junto a Darren con sus cámaras listas para captar todas las expresiones de la chica y Lea estaba junto a Cory, aunque el intento tomar su mano ella lo rechazo.

"Heather que clase de sucia fantasía tienes con esto"- Naya se miro en el espejo una vez más, ella era atrevida y divertida, ¿pero esto? Era estúpido.

"Sal y te diré"- todos contuvieron las risas mientras la rubia hacía gestos para que se mantengan callados.

"¿quien esta ahí? ¡NO SALDRE! "- Naya Estaba seguro que había escuchado a alguien mas, no le importaba si solamente era Dianna, era una vergüenza.

"!NAYA! Ahora mismo te quiero fuera de ese baño o le contare a todos sobre tu pequeño problema con las abejas" – Heather no contuvo la risa, ella sabía que ya lo había contado en voz alta pero no le importaba, era solo un estúpido miedo a las abejas, no era como que todos iban a burlarse de eso.

"Salgo porque quiero, no porque…"- Naya abrió la puerta y los flashes la atacaron. "Voy a matarte"

"¡Oh por dios!"- Chris comenzó a reír a carcajadas y todos sintieron que podían hacerlo sin hacer sentir mal a la morena.

"Baila pollito" – Grito Amber y Naya se cruzo de brazos ofendida.

"Me encanta" – Heather sonrió y allí estaba la morena, con plumas pegadas a todo su cuerpo, brillantina en su rostro y un pico de pollo en la nariz.

"obviamente Heather te disfrazo"- Lea comento con un poco de veneno en su voz. "Esto es estúpido, ni siquiera es gracioso" – Eso logro apagar las risas, Naya no iba a contestarle sabia porque estaba ese mal humor.

"Eso le pasa a Naya por confiar en que ustedes iban a volver pero obviamente tu orgullo es demasiado grande como para intentar recuperar a tu chica" – Heather defendió a su novia, no iba a dejar que el dolor que Lea sentía apague un momento asi.

"Como sea" – Lea salió del cuarto y Cory corrió tras ella.

"Lee, ¿Qué pasa?"- El muchacho intento tomarla por la cintura, Lea lo dejo hacerlo por un momento.

"No es correcto" – Dijo empujando a Cory con paciencia pero él no iba a entender, no quería hacerlo, tanto tiempo esperando por Lea y si tenía que hacerlo en un momento de debilidad de la morena iba a hacerlo.

"¿Por qué no? Ella te dejo, eso significa que no te quiere"- Cory empujo un poco a Lea a caer en sus sucias palabras.

"no se…"- La morena titubeo dándole el pie al muchacho que se inclino un poco colocando un beso en los labios confundidos de la cantante.

"Lea no creo que…" – Dianna había salido en busca de la morena para calmar su ira pero alguien mas ya lo estaba haciendo.

"Di…" – Lea empujo a Cory con todas sus fuerzas.

"¿Ahora me empujas? ¿Qué mierda solo me usas?"- Dijo el muchacho ofendido

"No se preocupen sigan con sus cosas" – Dianna camino frente a ellos directo a su habitación. Lea rápidamente la tomo del brazo. "Soltame"- La mirada de la rubia penetro con furia los ojos arrepentidos de la morena que invadida por el miedo la soltó.

"Se suponía que eras mi hermano, al fin dejas ver lo que eres, en lo que te has convertido" – Dianna sabía que Cory estaba enfermo pero no iba aceptar esas idioteces, ya no.

"arruine todo" – Lea camino detrás de Dianna y Cory simplemente se quedo allí, el sabia que había arruinado las cosas.

"Dianna tenemos que hablar"- Fue lo único que la morena alcanzo a decir cuando la puerta de la habitación se cerro con fuerza. "Di, abrime, por favor, abrime".

"Vete, pensé que me había equivocado, que había hecho las cosas mal contigo pero se ve que no" – Dianna por primera vez sonaba hiriente con la morena.

"TU ME DEJASTE" – Grito Lea en la puerta. "¡TU, TU DECIDISTE DESTROZARME!"

"Lo hice por ti"- Dianna abrió la puerta y sus ojos estaban rojos pos las lagrimas.

"¿Por mi? No tenes cara, Lo hiciste porque te asustaste, porque no eres capaz de arriesgarte porque cuando entendiste que por ti iba a dar mi vida preferiste rechazarlo ¿y ahora tú me dices a mí que yo lo arruine? Al menos yo admito que lo arruinamos juntas" – Lea estaba enojada, si ella dejo que Cory la besara pero Dianna simplemente la había dejado allí tirada como si nada valiera lo que sentían.

"¿Tu te enojas? ¡tu lo besaste!" – Dianna grito sin importar lo que pasara, no tenia ganas de cuidar a Lea ni a ella.

"!EL ME BESO! Pero no me importa… al menos el lo intenta… ¿Tu tienes idea lo que es esperar por una mirada tuya? A veces solo te beso con la mirada y tu estas allí actuando como si no importara."- Lea rompió en llanto, Dianna la tomo del brazo y la metió dentro del cuarto.

"Calmate, necesitamos calmarnos"- La rubia necesitaba estar calmada no quería decir idioteces.

"¡Estoy calmada!" – Grito Lea y Dianna hizo un gesto con sus ojos. "estoy calmada".

"No importa si él te beso, no importa en qué estado emocional te encontrabas, lo hiciste y no creo que pueda perdonarlo, tal vez hablamos de esto, alguna vez dije que por amor se perdona y se recupera pero no es cierto no puedo, es asqueroso, verte fue asqueroso" – Dianna tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas amaba a Lea pero no iba a perdonar.

"lo siento"- Lea comenzó a llorar desconsolada no quería perder a Dianna, no podía perder a su amor por una idiotes.

"Yo también"- Dianna hizo un gesto a Lea para que abandonara la habitación.

"Yo te amo"- La morena estaba sintiendo que este mar la iba a matar.

"No parece, ahora vete"- La rubia podía ser mala, aun peor que Quinn cuando se lo decidía.

"volveré"- Ella insistió una vez más, no podía terminar así.

"no lo hagas"- Los delicados labios rosa estaban escupiendo dagas.

"Esperare a que me perdones y volveré"- Lea intento una vez más antes de abrir la puerta.

"no me esperes" – la rubia realmente quería terminar con esto, y quería terminarlo ya.

"No entiendo nada".- Lea susurro.

"ya fue" – Esas fueron las últimas palabras que escucho de su amor, esa fue la última vez que compartió con su princesa un momento. Esa fue la última vez que se quisieron.

_**A veces las fantasías no son reales, tal vez, no estaba destinado a ser, tal vez no era el momento, tal vez su amor no era el correcto. No siempre sonreímos, no siempre ganamos y casi siempre perdemos. **_

"Tal vez suene inmaduro, tal vez si no puedo perdonarla el amor no es tan fuerte como creía. Ya ni siquiera se que siento, ya no se si la quiero, simplemente no puedo hacer esto." Quinn

"Duele demasiado, pero ella me dejo ir, ella decidió terminar todo y no voy a esperar por su regreso, su orgullo es demasiado grande… tal vez simplemente no me ama."- Rachel.

Así cerro Glee su cuarta temporada con las voces en off de las actrices, con un paneo de todos llegando a un final del ciclo con gigantes sonrisas y dos jóvenes que se amaban pero no estaban destinadas a ser sonriendo falsamente, llorando a escondidas.

* * *

><p><strong>DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Arcia.<strong>


End file.
